


Caught in Eros

by Sunsoara



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anxiety, Blow Jobs, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Boys In Love, Canon Related, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dating, Dirty Talk, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Flashbacks, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Sharing a Bed, Switching, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Top Victor Nikiforov, Walking In On Someone, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 00:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 55,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10148189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsoara/pseuds/Sunsoara
Summary: Yuuri and Victor's relationship has grown into something beyond coach and student, beyond friends, and into something wonderful. Yet no one knows the depth of their love for each other - until now!---A soft gasp brought Yuuri's thoughts back to the present. He looked down at the gorgeous man below him. Victor was a mess. Silver splayed across the white sheets, cheeks flushed a pale pink across the porcelain white skin, a small sheen of sweat making that skin sparkle like diamonds, and those eyes. Beautiful pools of deep ocean blue, lidded and filled with lust, pupils blown wide with need. He was staring at Yuuri like he was the only thing in the world. Like nothing mattered but drinking him in and watching his pleasure rise like the tide.





	1. Love me like you do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an idea that came to me at 4am and refused to go away until I wrote it xD YoI has wrecked my life and I love it! Enjoy!

Yuuri moaned as he rotated his hips down onto Victor's cock. It was difficult to stay in control while he rode him like this. He still couldn't believe that the man he admired since his was a kid was here in Hasetsu. Not only in Hasetsu, but here for him, to be his coach. Not only here to be his coach, but here because he loved him. Victor Nikiforov loved him.

The thought brought tears to the corners of his eyes as he continued to undulate in Victor's lap. A soft gasp from the silver haired man brought Yuuri's thoughts back to the present. He looked down at the gorgeous man below him. Victor was a mess. Silver splayed across the white sheets, cheeks flushed a pale pink across the porcelain white skin, a small sheen of sweat making that skin sparkle like diamonds, and those eyes. Beautiful pools of deep ocean blue, lidded and filled with lust, pupils blown wide with need. He was staring at Yuuri like he was the only thing in the world. Like nothing mattered but drinking him in and watching his pleasure rise like the tide.

Yuuri whimpered at the look, rising up then down, Victor's dick twitching inside him as he pushed him back up into the heat of his body. He could do this all night, one time he had even tried to see how far his legendary stamina could take him. He rocked a little harder, pushing the shaft deeper inside him. Victor tried to stifle the moan that his action caused. Yuuri smiled down at him, keeping the slow steady pace that he had started.

Normally by this point, both Yuuri and Victor would be too far gone to notice anything that happened further than the edges of their bed. But tonight was different. Although, Yuuri riding Victor was not a new occurrence, their positions were. They were flipped 180 degrees on the bed, Victor's head resting at the foot of the bed and Yuuri, in his position, was facing the door.

For the first time, something pulled his eyes from the beautiful man beneath him and to the door in front of him, which had been shifted open. A figure was standing in the doorway. He didn't need his glasses to tell him who it was. The small stature and rounded figure could belong to only one person. The person that cared for him his entire life. His mother.

Yuuri yelped and scrambled back. Victor's cock left his body with a slick slurping sound which seemed to ring in his ears for far too long. He stumbled over Victor to rise from the bed, turning away from the woman in the doorway and grabbing his robe that was flung across the chair next to the bed.

It wasn't until his robe was half way on that Victor spoke, likely due to the sudden shock of Yuuri leaving him, "Moya lyubov?"

He turned to the voice filled with concern and fear, too stunned by the tone to not look. Victor was still lying where he had left him. However, he was now propped up on his elbows, his eyes swimming between different emotions. Fear, concern, uncertainty, doubt. "…are you ok? Did I do something wrong?"

Oh how Yuuri's heart ached to hear those words stumble out of Victor's wonderful mouth. He wanted to rush back to his side, fling his arms around his shoulders and kiss him till the man couldn't remember his own name. He was frozen in place however as his eyes flicked from Victor to the figure still in the doorway. She had said nothing so far and Yuuri was too scared to grab his glasses on the nightstand to his right. He feared the look on her face that he would be able to see clearly through those lens.

Victor must have noticed Yuuri was no longer looking at him, something else had gained his attention. He turned his head to look towards the doorway, as fast a lightning he too scrambled to his feet, grabbing his robe and fastening it as quickly as possible.

Yuuri could have never guessed what would happen next. He watched as Victor stumbled across the open space between him and his mother. The proud, bold, confident man that was Victor Nikiforov sunk to his knees in front of his mother, head bowed.

"Mrs. Katsuki, I apologize that this is the way our relationship has been brought to your attention. I admit I came here to be Yuuri's coach for more than one reason. Truth is, I want to be a part of your son’s life for as long as he will have me."

Yuuri sucked in a breath. It felt like his heart was going to explode, his chest felt like it was on fire. Tears started to pool in his eyes. He watched as his mother reached out and patted the top of Victor's head.

"I'm so happy my little Yuuri has found someone to hold onto… and someone who will cherish him in return."

The happiness and shake in her voice was not lost to Yuuri as he scrambled to the bedside table to grab his glasses. He had to see to make sure his ears were not lying to him. Once his glasses were on he stared at his mother, smiling happily down at his beautiful boyfriend. Victor looked as shocked as he did but the man couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face.

"Now," the small woman placed her hands on her hips, "You hurt him and you'll have all of Hasetsu after you, got it?" she winked and smiled.

Victor stood up, tipping his upper body forward in a slight bow, hand over his heart, his face beaming like a headlight, "Yes ma'am."

She turned to go, "Oh and leave one of the do not disturb signs at end of the hall when you need some privacy."

Yuuri's face lit up like a Christmas tree. He flushed so hard he could feel the heat on his skin. She winked, "Have fun!"

Victor waved her down the hall, "Thank you Mrs. Katsuki!" he sang in his sugary sweet Russian accent.

Yuuri could hear her talking to herself as she walked away, "My little Yuuri is all grown up."

He flushed even more which he didn't think was possible. Yuuri knew Victor was gone for a minute from the room but his head was spinning so much he didn't realize when the man had returned and shut their door.

"Yuuri?"

"Hmm?" he turned to the taller man standing next to him.

Victor reached up and caressed the side of his face gently, Yuuri leaned into the touch, "I'm glad it was only your mom."

Yuuri flinched backward, "Glad it was only my mom?! Like my mom coming in on us having sex wasn't embarrassing enough?"

Victor stepped forward, invading Yuuri's space, making it hard to breath. The man leaned in, resting his forehead on Yuuri's shoulder, "I thought I had done something wrong. That I had hurt you. Gods Yuuri, you pulled away so fast I thought…I thought…"

Yuuri's breath hitched as his heart clenched from the fear in Victor's voice. He never wanted to hear that sound. He wrapped his arms around Victor, one hand gliding up to his hair, stroking the soft silver locks to sooth him. "Idiot," he breathed lovingly into his ear.

Victor's arms snaked around his waist, he could feel the slight tremble to the limbs. Yuuri held him tighter, still running his fingers through his hair. They stayed there for a while, content to be in each other's arms, once again drowning out the world so it was like only the two of them existed.

Yuuri felt Victor's lips gently kiss the soft exposed skin of his neck. He hummed, his eyes closing involuntarily. He let Victor untie the robe, caressing it off of his shoulders to pool at his feet. Once again he was completely exposed to Victor. To the world. As Victor continued to worship every inch of his exposed skin, Yuuri tried to turn his brain off, but he couldn't.

"What's occupying your mind?"

Victor knew. Victor always knew when he was in his head, when he needed to work something out or needed help. That's what made them both so good for each other. They always met the other where they needed them to be.

Yuuri rubbed circles into Victor's back and buried his nose in the crook of his neck. He inhaled deeply, drowning in Victor's scent, the smell of the ocean tinged with his citrus shampoo and sweat. His mind wouldn't stop replaying the night's event over and over in his head. He backed off, shaking his head, trying to physically remove the thoughts. His fingers loosened the knot on Victor's robe and he slipped it off the slightly taller man's shoulders. It joined his own on the floor at their feet.

His fingers traced the lines of Victor's abs across his stomach. He felt the skin shiver at his touch but the man before him didn't make a move. Sighing through his nose, he knew Victor was waiting for him. Waiting for him to release whatever was on his mind. Hands moved from chest to hips, letting them rest there. His grip tightened and Victor hissed at the pressure.

Yuuri blushed and looked away as he blurted out the words in his head, "I just didn't expect my mother to find out about us this way. Especially not this way. Now everyone will know… everyone."

Victor's breath was sucked into his lungs and it echoed as silence stretched into the room. The pause lingered before it was broken by the Russian's words, his tone deadpan, "Do you wish no one knew? Are you ashamed of us?"

Yuuri's eyes flung open, immediately locking on the sapphire spheres that were steady but slightly tinged with hurt and shouted a heartfelt, "NO!"

Victor's eyes sparkled down at him, a soft smile gracing his lips, "Then why does it bother you? What are you worried about?"

Yuuri nibbled a bit on his bottom lip, really thinking about the questions the older man just offered him. Victor waited for him to come to a conclusion, not rushing him for answers, not demanding to know why he was distant. He would let him take all the time he needed to work it out and be right there beside him when he did.

"It was just so sudden and embarrassing to have a family member see me like that," he fidgeted a bit, shuffling his feet and looking down slightly so the pools of blue weren't so blinding, "No one… no one but you has seen me like that, knows about this part of me, or should know about this part of me, of us. I want it to be ours, this side of me belongs only to you"

As the words spilled from his lips, Victor spun him to the right, the backs of his legs hitting the edge of the bed and they both tumbled into the soft sheets.

"Mine," Victor growled contently as he captured Yuuri's soft lips in a passionate kiss. Yuuri's eyes fluttered shut as he soaked in the feel of plush lips on his own.

Victor's taste was intoxicating, a mix of spice from the tea he always drank and the katsudon they had for dinner. He deepened the kiss, his tongue darting into the mouth above him, slowly pushing in and out.

Victor moaned, the reverberations causing Yuuri to gasp which only allowed Victor more access. He broke away for air, panting deep breaths. Yuuri's hands moved down the man's sides, grazing each rib. He could feel Victor’s breath and heartbeat increase at his actions. Yuuri’s caresses traveled even further, circling his hips before landing squarely on the sculpted ass of Victor Nikiforov.

Victor hummed and growled, his eyes lidded once again with his need, his love. His voice was husky, breathing out with want, "Continue where we left off?"

Of course Yuuri want to, his body ached for the other man's touch. He needed it like a person needed water. Yuuri had never had a partner before Victor. He had gotten himself off many times by himself, a guy has needs after all. So he knew that the lust filled euphoria of pleasure was one of the few times his brain truly shut off. He didn't have to think about anything beyond his racing heart and how he felt in that moment. With Victor is was a million times better because he could focus on giving everything he had in order to please Victor.

Yuuri shook his head at Victor's question, the older man staring at him in confusion. He gripped Victor's ass harder, pushing the man down into him, "Like this… want to do it like this…"

Victor smiled lovingly, rotating his hips over Yuuri's cock. He panted as Victor pressed their bodies together, flesh gliding across flesh. A tongue circled his nipple causing him to give a startled yelp. Victor lapped at his sensitive flesh, causing the bud to turn hard. He squirmed in the sheets, not sure if he was trying to get away from the assault to his senses or craved more. Victor's hands mapped his body, hitting every weak point he had, the points of his hips, the backs of his thighs, everywhere the man touched sent his vision reeling. His hands were in a death grip on Victor's ass, he massaged the firm plush flesh beneath his fingers. Victor's hands trailed to Yuuri's backside, fingers exploring between the two globes, his mouth sucking and nibbling harshly at the skin above his collarbone. Yuuri whined, "…ruin me, Victor…"

The silver haired man's eyes widened at the words but he clearly didn't need to be told twice. He leaned back on his shins, grabbing Yuuri's hips, resting them in his lap and settling between his thighs. Yuuri watched as he took a pillow leaning on the side of the bed and placed it underneath his lower back.

"Good?"

Yuuri nodded as Victor removed his glasses, tossing it away from them onto the bed. He felt the stretch in his hip as his right leg was hitched up on Victor's broad shoulder. His breath panted out in anticipation of what was to come. Victor sucked the smooth skin of his inner thigh causing Yuuri to whine even louder. He watched as the man above him reached over to his left, fumbling for the bottle of lube hidden in the sheets from earlier. Victor spread some on his hand before grabbing his half hard manhood and stroking it as he sat between Yuuri's legs. It was almost too much to watch, his own flagging erection coming back to life once more as he watched Victor touch himself.

"Mmmm... need you...ready, Yuuri?"

"Yes," he whispered softly into the room in response.

Victor didn't have to wait or prepare Yuuri for penetration, he was still open and willing from his earlier ride in the older man's lap. Yuuri cried out softly as Victor sank into his heat once again. He felt every brush of skin across his insides. He panted and moaned, flinging his head back into the sheets. Victor was pushing it in agonizingly slow.

He gripped the sheets tightly in his hands, knuckles turning white as he squirmed and rotated his hips up trying to feel more. More of Victor, he wanted everything the man was willing to give him. He needed it now.

"So beautiful," Victor praised him as he pushed further inside the heat surrounding him, giving Yuuri exactly what he asked for.

Yuuri jolted when he felt the head of Victor's cock gently brush across his prostate. One hand flung up to grab the arm next to him on his left. He dug his fingers in, a grip that by tomorrow may leave bruises. Victor stopped his movement forward, instead he pulled back out, leaving only the head in before pushing his way back in as slow as he could. Yuuri huffed, loving the feel of Victor moving inside him but frustrated with his partner's pace. He could feel Victor's legs and arms quivering with the effort it took not to bury himself as far as he could into Yuuri's heat.

Victor pushed in enough to once again brush his prostate. Yuuri removed his right hand's death grip on the bed sheet to place it around his hitched up leg and rest it firmly on the side of Victor's lower back, silently pleading to the silver haired man to stay right where he was.

Kisses were placed on the side of his knee as the older man thrust slowly in and out. He followed Yuuri's lead by concentrating on the current area he was in, rubbing his cock back and forth against his sensitive spot. Yuuri groaned, his breath coming out in rapid gasps as pleasure hummed through his body and pooled at his painfully hard erection. Victor was being such a tease and Yuuri loved it.

Victor kept the pace, for once his stamina and strength on display instead of Yuuri's. He didn't deviate from his position, never thrusting deeper or at a different angle. The constant brush against him, light, smooth, delicate, yet firm and precise, was wrecking Yuuri. This is exactly what he wanted, to become undone by the gorgeous man above him. He was having a hard time catching his breath, his chest heaving as the pleasure rolled over him in waves, a consistent feeling that was just enough to keep him from reaching the next level but enough to keep his body on fire.

By now, their bodies were lightly covered in a sheen of sweat. Yuuri knew his face was a mask of Victor's, eyes lidded in hazy lust, lips full as each breath panted past them, cheeks and neck flushed a pale pink from both the need and the exertion. He wanted this to last forever. Just the two of them, locked together as one, caring only about giving themselves, mind, body, and soul to the other.

"Yuuri… Yuuri…" Victor whispered out his name like a mantra over and over again, the tone of his voice conveying his love for the other.

Yuuri smiled warmly up at the man above him, before tightening his grip on man's lower back and snapping his hips up. Victor let out a groaning howl when the action caused him to sink deeper into Yuuri.

"Fuck…" Victor rarely cursed, only occurring when Yuuri managed to completely overwhelm his senses. He felt Victor lean further over him, blocking out his vision so all he could see was Victor's form. His leg was stretched further up so fingers could caress his neck, cradling the back of his head. The only warning Yuuri received was a hungry look in Victor's eyes before the man thrust forward burying himself deeply into him. Yuuri cried out in ecstasy, his back arching off the bed, his body finally filled fully with Victor's length.

His heart pounded in his chest as Victor rocked into him, tears springing to the corners of his eyes. Yuuri moaned as Victor's hips snapped forward, the room filled with the sounds of their love making.

"More… please…Vitya," Victor grunted as he thrust hard into Yuuri, his aroused state skyrocketing when Yuuri used his nickname. He pounded into Yuuri, swift, steady, and hard into his willing form. Yuuri's mind was gone, he bared his neck to Victor and the man hungrily planted sloppy kisses along the expanse of his exposed skin. Victor leaned back to gaze down at him, he let go of the back of his neck, moving the hand to his hip instead. Yuuri could feel the angle of his thrusts shift and he cried out a desperate, needy sound from the back of his throat as Victor's cock hit his prostrate straight on. Yuuri lost all control of his body, his euphoria took over and he rocked his hips up to meet every single one of Victor's descents into him.

Victor lost his control as well, rutting into Yuuri, his movements uncontrolled and erratic trying to bring them both to completion. The hand Yuuri had on Victor's lower back flew to his neglected, weeping penis and he stroked himself in as much of a rhythm as his hazy filled brain could manage.

Yuuri felt the heat pulling at his stomach. All he could feel was Victor, his body, his heat, his voice, his breathing, his love. He was the first to tumble over the edge, crying out as his dick twitched and his release shot across his chest. Yuuri saw stars, his vision swimming as he rode the wave of his orgasm. His insides clinched around Victor's cock still thrusting inside him. The man above him moaned, his hips jerking at an unrelenting pace through the tightening space. Victor arched his back, growling softly from deep in his gut as he buried himself as far as he could, releasing inside Yuuri.

Yuuri collapsed boneless as warmth spread inside him, Victor's body was still thrusting lightly as he came down from the high of his orgasm. He felt Victor's arm twitching right before he collapsed to his elbow, the weight of his body making Yuuri huff out the air from his lungs.

"…sorry…" Victor whispered in his ear.

"Don't be. That was amazing," Yuuri sighed out in contentment. Victor's smile brushed against his neck. They stayed there for a few minutes catching their breath and basking in the afterglow. Yuuri watched as Victor leaned back on still shaky legs and arms, removing his flaccid, spent flesh from between his legs. He hissed at the subtle burn, cheeks tinting a rosy color at the slick slurping noise and the feel of lube and cum trailing down his ass.

"You ok? I wasn't too rough was I?" Victor stared at him in concern, brushing a thumb under his eye.

"You were perfect…I believe I'll be feeling this tomorrow but I'm pretty sure I won't be the only one," his gaze lingered on the hand sized discoloration on Victor's bicep as he thought about the ones that probably are appearing on the man's lower back and ass.

Victor chuckled, reaching over to the side table for the towel set there in preparation. Yuuri watched his boyfriend clean himself off before gently reaching down to remove the cum splattered across his chest and the mess around his lower body.

Yuuri hummed in his throat, his whole being relaxed as he felt the other man taking care of him. Victor tossed the used towel on the floor before lifting Yuuri's hips to remove the pillow and place him back down on the bed.

He felt Victor tug on the sheet and he rolled to his side to loosen it from underneath him. The silver haired man flung the sheet over him before crawling inside and spooning right up behind Yuuri. An arm wrapped around his abdomen pulling him backwards to make sure they were perfectly flush against each other.

Yuuri's thoughts all came down to one thing that echoed in his head. _'Being a part of Victor’s life was heaven.'_ Yuuri squeezed the hand around his stomach, his breathing slowing before he drifted into slumber, safe and secure in his Victor's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH I love these two adorable goofballs! Hope everyone enjoyed! I have plans for more Yuuri/Victor stories if life doesn't interfere. Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Moya lyubov - "My love" in Russian - or so says the internet please let me know if wrong
> 
> Victuuri for life!


	2. Kiss the Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait but here is chapter 2! This was supposed to be a one-shot but is now a multi-chapter story! And more will be on the way! 
> 
> Also, a few things were changed in the first chapter but nothing too drastic. Tags have been updated too
> 
> NOTE: Anything in bold is in the past. Anything in italics is Yuuri’s thoughts

Yuuri woke to the sound of rain pounding against the windows. It was still early morning, hours away from the time they needed to get up to practice. He breathed in deeply, the room smelling of Victor and very much aware of the man flush against his back. The heat seeped into his bones, light, steady breaths tickling the hairs at the back of his neck. He sank deeper into Victor’s embrace as the events of the previous night ran through his head. Yuuri blushed, burying his face in the sheets and squirming a bit. His mother had seen Victor and him having sex.

He knew at some point everyone was going to find out, they couldn’t keep it hidden much longer. It wasn’t like he wanted to hide what they had, he wanted to be more open with Victor in public but it was just so difficult. Before Victor, Yuuri had never been in a relationship, never knew what it felt like to go on a date or feel the need to be in another person’s presence, or the feeling of being lonely when that person was not there. He had a handful of friends, Phichit, Yuuko, Nishigori, but he still never let himself open up even to them. His anxiety always made him too afraid to let anyone get close.

This was the first time he answered someone knocking on his wall, letting Victor inside where no one else had been before. He was afraid to let anyone share something that had become so precious to him in such a short time. Afraid that he would wake up and it would all be a dream. A dream where Victor would leave that wall and he would once again be alone.

He shivered a bit at the thought, Victor’s arms tightened their embrace around him instinctively in his sleep. Yuuri smiled, fingers rubbing small circles in the back of the hand laying across his chest. The storm raged outside, lightning lit the room, thunder shook the skies. This reminded him of the night they first shared together.

* * *

 

**Yuuri tried the sequence again, moving across the ballet room floor with grace. He was running through different parts of his Eros routine. It still wasn’t right, he was missing something. Yuuri was running out of time to find the core of this program. Tomorrow was the Hot Springs on Ice event and his routine didn’t express the same emotions that Victor showed when he performed it.**

**Yuuri stopped, clenching his fists and shouting into the room. He didn’t want to copy Victor. He wanted his own Eros, he wanted the performance to reflect something from inside him. Emotions only he could express.**

**He huffed out a breath, it was late, and he had been at this for a while now. Yuuri clapped his hands together, staring at his sweat drenched reflection in the wall long mirror with determination. _‘One more time.’_**

**As Yuuri ran through the sequence once again, rain started to pour from the heavens outside and he could hear the rumblings of thunder in the distance. By the end he was gasping for breaths, chest heaving as he flopped on the floor. He draped an arm over his eyes. His performance wasn’t right at all.**

**It took him a while before his breathing had slowed and he was able to get up from the floor. Gulping down water from the bottle he always carried with him, he used a towel to rub some of the sweat off his face. It wasn’t going to do much good, he needed a shower. He smirked a little as he heard the rain coming down outside. The weather seemed to want to give him a head start on that shower. Plus, it matched his mood.**

**He grabbed his bag, turning off the lights and locking the door behind him. Yuuri hadn’t realized it was going to rain before he left the onsen. It was going to be a long trek back home without an umbrella and only his thoughts to drown in.**

**As he stepped onto the walkway toward the bridge that led home, his mind wandered to Victor. Ever since the day he arrived in Hasetsu, the Russian skating legend had filled his every waking moment. They ate together, practiced together, talked together, showered together, and if Victor had it his way they would sleep together though Yuuri hadn’t let that happen.**

**At first, Yuuri thought Victor was just a person who liked to touch a lot, but after a while, Yuuri couldn’t help noticing that he was the only one Victor clung to. Victor only invaded his space, only touched him with fingers that lingered far too long to be deemed platonic.**

**Yet anxiety always killed that little spark that would sometime ignite in his chest whenever he was close to Victor, whenever they opened up and shared meaningful conversations. The anxiety crushed the light, reminding him that Victor was there to coach him for this season, to win the Grand Prix Final, then he would vanish.**

**As Yuuri’s feet reached the other side of the bridge, he turned down the road leading to his home. Yuuri shook his rain drenched head trying to clear his thoughts and focus instead on the event tomorrow. If he couldn’t beat Yurio, this would all be over in a day and he didn’t want that to happen.**

**He was so lost in replaying every move of his Eros routine inside his mind that he didn’t hear someone shouting his name over the rain. It wasn’t until the person was right in front of his field of vision before his ears caught up.**

**“YUURI!”**

**He watched as Victor rushed to his side, the large umbrella moving to shelter him from the pounding rain. Yuuri blinked up at the taller man, confused, “Victor? What are you doing out here?”**

**Victor rolled his eyes, his signature smile not plastered on his face, replaced by a look of concern and tinted with annoyance, “I came to get you! You were at Minako’s for so long and you didn’t take an umbrella when you left. I’ve been texting you, why didn’t you text me back?”**

**Yuuri shrugging his shoulders and looked away, not wanting to explain why he had turned his phone off. He couldn’t voice the doubts that plagued him, the fear that tomorrow could be the last day he might ever talk to Victor or bask in the other man’s presence.**

**Victor sighed, “You’re going to get sick out here like this, soaked with rain and most likely sweat. You have to be at your best for tomorrow. Let’s get you home.”**

**Yuuri nodded before falling into step next to Victor. An arm rested across his shoulders pulling him close to Victor, making sure he was safely tucked out of the rain. He thought he heard Victor murmur something but he couldn’t be sure over the sound of the storm and the drops from the sky peppering the umbrella.**

**His shoulders sagged with exhaustion as he set foot in the onsen. Victor shook off the umbrella in the doorway, resting it on the mat to dry as Yuuri peeled off the wet jacket. It wasn’t cold inside but the air hitting his soaked skin caused him to shiver violently. Victor grabbed him by the shoulders, rubbing his hands up and down vigorously, “Time to warm you up.”**

**Yuuri blushed, his thoughts drifting as he followed Victor through the halls and into the showers. He couldn’t deny his feelings had grown for his coach over the short time they had spent together. Growing up as his idol, Yuuri knew more about Victor than anyone in his life, but now he was learning about the REAL Victor. The one behind the mask he put on for the world.**

**He was even more captivated by the real one and it scared him. He was afraid to open up any, his thoughts swimming with his inadequacies. The idea that he wasn’t good enough haunted him, thinking any minute Victor would realize this and head straight back to Russia. Besides, tomorrow could be the end of it all once he skated his lackluster performance on the ice.**

**He stripped down, moving to the shower and washing away the sweat of his failed attempts at finding his Eros. He scowled, scrubbing his skin harder in a vain effort to remove the stain of his frustrations.**

**“Hey,” Yuuri looked up to see Victor behind him in one of the onsen robes. “Ease up or you’ll rub your skin off. And I kind of like your skin where it is,” Victor joked, flashing one of his signature smiles and a wink.**

**Yuuri whipped his head away, his heart pounding in his chest, feeling heat flush his cheeks and ears. He could hear Victor step closer, the man reached around, extending his hand into his line of vision.**

**“Let me help with your back.”**

**He barely gave a nod but handed the sponge to Victor. Victor said nothing as he went to work on his task and Yuuri didn’t bother breaking the silence either. His body was still stiff, tense, when Victor finished. He almost turned when he heard a small sad sigh from behind him right before Victor spoke, “May I wash your hair too?”**

**“O-ok…” Yuuri squeaked out. Victor picked up the showerhead, wetting his hair and reaching for the shampoo bottle by his foot. Fingers threaded into his hair, slicking it back from his eyes. The long digits rubbed the liquid into his jet black locks. The tips curled into his scalp, massaging gently but firmly. Yuuri’s shoulders sagged as he finally relaxed the muscles in his upper body, head lulling to the side a bit as he hummed, “Mmmmm.”**

**Yuuri heard a breath hitch in Victor’s throat, the fingers in his hair jerking to a stop then leaving his head to pick up the showerhead once again. Once the suds were completely rinsed out, fingers trailed from his head down his neck to rest briefly on his shoulder. Victor tossed a towel over his head, lightly padding his hair to get the dampness out. “I’ll meet you in my room.”**

**Yuuri stood with Victor, watching the man’s retreating figure as he left the shower area. He let the towel hang over his shoulders, grabbing a different one to dry himself off with then discarded it in one of the hampers when he finished. He slipped on the pant bottoms of the robes, letting them hang low on his hips. He didn’t even bother to take the robe top, deciding to walk bare chested to Victor’s room while toweling off his hair more.**

**As he reached the room he braced himself for the dog he knew would come flying at him the moment he opened the door. Yet when he entered, he was surprised to find it empty. Yuuri thought it was odd but shrugged to no one, sitting down with a flop on the edge.**

**He continued to towel his hair before hearing a clattering noise in front of him. Yuuri looked up to see Victor in the doorway attempting not to drop the tray of food in his hands.**

**“…Yuuri…” Victor whispered.**

**Yuuri folded the used towel and placed it at his feet, a reminder to take it with him later, “Hey Victor, where’s Makkachin?”**

**The words seemed to make Victor realize he was still in the door way. He gave a weak goofy grin as he entered the room.  “Makka likes all the attention from the guests in the banquet room,” he set the tray on the bed and Yuuri scowled down at the food. “Seems your sister likes it a lot too. She says Makka makes the guests stay and drink more.”**

**Yuuri laughed, watching Victor cross the small space to the couch to take a seat. As his laugh trailed off, he saw Victor frown at him as the silence stretched.**

**“Yuuuu-ri…”**

**He knew the man wouldn’t let it go until he ate. Yuuri sighed, picking at the food, pushing it around the plate. He chose some veggies, popping them in his mouth. They both enjoyed the companionable silence while Yuuri munched on the food and the storm still raged outside.**

**Yuuri stood up, placing the half-finished plate on the desk across from the couch, noticing light coming out from the half closed lid of Victor’s laptop. He reached down without thinking to lift the screen, “Were you working on something while I was gone?”**

**His own image was reflected back at him through the video paused on the screen. It was one of the many recordings they had taken of him running through his routine of Eros.**

**“I was trying to determine what I can do to help bring out your Eros in your skating.”**

**Yuuri’s hands shook. There was nothing Victor could do to help him. The living legend was wasting his time coaching him. He was flawed. Yuuri didn’t realize he verbalized his last thought before it already passed between his lips “I have no Eros, Victor.”**

**He heard the padding of feet behind him, arms wrapped around him, hugging him tight from behind.**

**“You have the Eros inside here,” Victor rested his hand over Yuuri’s heart. “I know it is in there and all I want is to help you unleash it. I see little touches of it every day but you hide it behind a wall for the most part. Only letting it show when you feel comfortable, when you don’t let your head overrule your heart. I see it when you get fired up, in your determination… when you look at me.”**

**Yuuri leaned a bit into the body behind him, he felt comforted by the words even as a part of his brain whispered that it wasn’t true. He shoved those harmful thoughts to the side, wanting to cherish this moment for what it really was and not let the anxiety ruin it.**

**“Yuuri…” Victor’s breath ghosted over the shell of his ear, “Do you still not realize what you do to me ever since the first time we met?”**

**Hips twitched against him, the half hard bulge in Victor’s pants pushed against his thigh. His whole body went ridged with shock. He started to hyperventilate. ‘ _Was this really happening? What could Victor possibly see in him? What did he have to offer someone like Victor?’_ **

**The hands around him let him go so fast as if they had touched a searing hot pan straight out of the oven. The second they did he craved for them to return. Victor had somehow snuck his way past Yuuri’s emotional wall like a ninja. It was in that moment, Yuuri realized he wanted to let Victor in, was desperate to let Victor in, to allow Victor to see and learn everything he was, and yearning for Victor to feel the same way he did.**

**“Ahhh…ummm…” Victor stumbled over his words backing away from Yuuri, “I guess I went too far too fast. I’m sorry.” Yuuri spun around to see Victor turn his back on him, the older man’s posture hunched a bit. Before his brain could even comprehend what he was doing, Yuuri lunged toward Victor grabbing fistfuls of the back of Victor’s robe as he pressed his body against the other.**

**Yuuri felt Victor’s back go ridged, heard a gasp escape his lips. “Victor… I…” and that was when his brain kicked in again. ‘ _What was he doing? This can’t be happening. There was no way Victor wanted him that way. Victor was just here to coach him until the Grand Prix Final and then he would be gone. Back to Russia and all that would be left was his broken heart, shattered into pieces like glass.’_ **

**Yuuri let out a strangled sound from the back of his throat. _‘No, not this time.’_ This time he wouldn’t let his anxiety stop him. Even if his time with Victor would be short, he would make the most out of the time he was given. A solid wonderful memory that until this very moment had only been a dream, a fantasy.**

**“Yuuri?”**

**He let his hands fall to his sides which prompted Victor to turn around, Yuuri could see a look of confusion across his face. Yuuri stared into the beautiful ocean colored eyes set in the gorgeous face before him and said one of the bravest things in his entire life. “Victor, I think I like you.”**

**As soon as the words left his mouth, his face flushed a bright crimson. He briefly started to panic as Victor’s eyes widened but then he flashed a smile at Yuuri. It wasn’t one of those smiles he plastered on his face every time he was in front of a camera. This was a genuine smile, his face lighting up, eyes sparkling, filled with something Yuuri couldn’t quite place.**

**He was tackled by a flying Victor, the man’s arms firmly surrounding his shoulders. Yuuri was barely able to stay upright with Victor’s weight draped all over him. He tensed due to the fear of falling but relaxed as Victor clung to him. Victor pulled back just enough to rest his forehead gently against his own, his hand reached up to cup Yuuri’s cheek softly. His fingers were cold against his heated skin. Yuuri stayed still as Victor’s breaths tickled his nose and lips.**

**It was like his lungs couldn’t get enough air. He stared wide eyed into the eyes of the man before him. They were so close with their foreheads together that he could see the flecks of seafoam green spattered in the deep pools of blue. His eyes welled up, a silent tear falling down the side of his face.**

**Victor’s thumb brushed under his eye to wipe away the streak of wetness and the next second the man’s lips brushed his own. They were so incredibly soft against Yuuri’s mouth, a light delicate peck, exploring but not demanding. Yuuri melted, his hands wandering to Victor’s shoulders as the man continued to pepper his mouth with gentle butterfly kisses.**

**As Victor went in for another one, Yuuri tangled his fingers into the mass of silver hair and deepened the kiss. Victor hummed as Yuuri’s tongue flicked out to lick at his bottom lip. They eventually had to pull away for air but Victor still held him close.**

**“Mmmmm, there is the Eros I was talking about.”**

**Yuri blushed, looking away. He squeaked as Victor spun him around and sat him on the bed, kneeling in front of him. He squirmed a bit at the intense stare he could perceive from the corner of his eye.**

**“Yuuri,” Victor’s tone was serious, which caused him to finally look at the man on the floor. His hands were surrounded with Victor’s own. “You have the power, Yuuri. Anything you aren’t comfortable with, anything that is too fast, you just say the word.”**

**Yuuri could hear the conviction in Victor’s tone, a tinge of understanding coloring the edges. Although his mind still screamed all of the worries and doubts he had, Yuuri swallowed them down, nodding his head and answering with what he hoped was a steady voice, “Ok.”**

**Victor’s face lit up, eyes sparkling. He squeezed Yuuri’s hands, grounding him. The man scooted in between his thighs and Yuuri sucked in a breath.**

**“May I touch you?” Victor asked, voice low and gravely.**

**Yuuri’s whole body shivered, he sighed out “Yes.”**

**Victor’s hands let go of his own only to land squarely on both his knees. Fingers rubbed circles into the soft flesh right above his kneecaps. He didn’t realize he had made a noise until Victor chuckled at him. He slapped his hand over his mouth, his skin reddening in embarrassment.**

**“So cute,” Victor stood, pulling Yuuri’s hands gently away from his face, “Don’t hide, I want to hear everything from you. I want to know what you like, what makes you feel good, what you want me to do to you. Everything.”**

**Yuuri squeaked as Victor leaned over him, pushing them both onto the bed. Lips met his again, Victor’s tongue asking permission to deepen the kiss. He opened his mouth and immediately Victor darted in, mapping every inch of the space. Yuuri moaned as large hands wandered over his body, one caressed his pec and the other groped his thigh.**

**Victor pulled back only to latch onto Yuuri’s neck and suck hard. He yelped, both startled and turned on. His hips lunged up involuntary into Victor and he felt the other’s arousal. Victor’s leg forced itself between his, the lower thigh and knee grinding into the hardening flesh below his abdomen. He cried out as his vision swam. Yuuri was having trouble getting enough breath into his lungs, his heart pounded in his chest. It felt like any moment it would leap out of him and he knew Victor had to feel how hard his heart thumped as his hands explored the left side of his chest.**

**Yuuri reached up tentatively, digging under the loosely tied robe Victor wore and placed his hand directly over Victor’s heart. Victor sucked in a breath, his movement stilling for only a second before he continued his slow explorations. Yuuri didn’t move his hand, it was placed firmly on Victor’s chest and he could feel the race of the other’s heart, a complete match to his own. Tears sprang to the corners of his eyes, his whole body tingled and sang, he was happy. He felt like he was floating and the only thing keeping him here was the weight of Victor above him.**

**He came back to reality when one of Victor’s hands wandered toward his waist, fingers playing with the top of his pants. He began to breathe heavier, the anxiety he had hoped was locked away leapt straight to the front of his thoughts trying to drag him down and drown him in worries. ‘ _Oh god, were they really going to do this? Victor obviously wanted to. He WANTED to. But he had never done anything like this before. What if he wasn’t any good? What did Victor expect him to do? What would happen if he didn’t live up to Victor’s ideal, would he leave him? Would he laugh at him? Would he say this was all a mistake?_ ’**

**“Yuuri,”**

**He huffed out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. Victor was looking down at him, eyes slightly worried but soft.**

**“I-I’m ok,” Yuuri struggled out, his lungs still crying for air.**

**Victor’s fingers danced delicately across the skin right above Yuuri’s pants, “Remember you have the power Yuuri. Anything you don’t want you just tell me.”**

**Yuuri shook his head, wanting Victor to understand what was going on in his head, “It-it’s not that. I…I just…,” he struggled to form the words, his hand running through his hair to grip his black locks. He sucked in a strangled breath, “I-I’ve n-never done any of this b-before-“**

**Victor’s lips crushed into his own, silencing him with a forceful but chaste kiss. Victor’s eyes made him melt further into the bed as he pulled back, “Yuuri… let me take care of you tonight. I would like to make you feel good. May I please do that?”**

**Yuuri flushed, nodding and trying to block out everything but the man above him. The one who was being so kind to him, treating him like something precious, like he was needed, wanted. Even if his head screamed at him, his heart was willing to give everything he had to Victor.**

**Victor kissed him again before pulling gently on the front of Yuuri’s pants. He was going slow, almost like he was giving Yuuri every opportunity to stop him. But Yuuri didn’t, his half hard erection springing out when Victor lowered his pants far enough.**

**Yuuri cried out as Victor’s hand wrapped softly around the base. The hand that had been tangled in his hair flew to the sheets above his head, gripping them tightly. Victor hadn’t even moved on him and it felt amazing. It was entirely different from when he touched himself.**

**When Victor’s hand glided up his dick, it felt like each touch was sending an electric current through his body. He panted as Victor stroked him lazily up and down. He was fully hard already, all the blood in his body rushing to his groin.**

**He bit his lip to try to stifle the moan that released from his mouth as Victor ran his thumb over the head of his penis. Victor spread the precum down his shaft making his strokes slide over his skin even easier. Yuuri squirmed beneath the man when Victor added even more pressure, twisting his wrist just the right way to stimulate his senses.**

**Victor pulled back, shifting his weight while still moving his hand. Yuuri looked down to try to figure out what he was doing only to see Victor kiss the tip of his penis. He groaned loudly. Victor’s eyes were looking straight at him, filled with lust. The man smirked seductively up at him before taking the head of his erection into his mouth and sucking hard.**

**Yuri yelled loudly, his head fell back into the sheets, his eyes rolling back in his head. His hips involuntarily bucked upwards trying to feel more of the sweet, wonderful mouth of Victor Nikiforov.**

**He didn’t have to wait long. Victor lowered himself further down, sucking and licking every inch of him. His talented tongue was putting just the right amount of pressure on the underside of his dick to cause his brain to turn to mush. All he could feel was Victor, his presence, his mouth, his hands, one still stroking the base of his shaft where his mouth couldn’t reach and the other gripping his hip to keep him from bucking too hard.**

**Yuuri’s hand not currently in a death grip on the bed sheets above his head, reached down to curl gently into the silver locks of the head bobbing between his thighs. Victor took that as his cue and started moving even faster. Yuuri’s vision was blurry from the pleasure, pupils blown wide, his chest flushed with heat as his need for completion became desperate.**

**He knew he was close and tugged on Victor’s hair trying to warn the man. All it did was make Victor hollow his cheeks and suck him harder. Yuuri let out a strangled groan, his toes curling as he released into Victor’s mouth. The waves of his orgasm crashed against him over and over as Victor continued to bob his head slowly, taking everything Yuuri had and swallowing it down.**

**Yuuri let out a little cry, he felt tears spring to the corners of his eyes. He had never had an orgasm like that in his entire life. His body felt so light and his heart felt like it had grown wings.**

**Victor finally pulled off of him with a slick popping noise. He shifted back up on the bed so he was next to Yuuri. Victor had a smug, satisfied look on his face as he stared down at him. “So, how did I do?” he said confidently.**

**Yuuri was still too out of it to form coherent words much less sentences. Instead, he reached up, grabbing the front of Victor’s robe, yanking him down to crush his lips into Victor’s. He tasted himself on Victor’s lips. He couldn’t hold the kiss for long, his breaths still shallow. Victor curled his arm around Yuuri’s chest and molded his body next to his. Through the last lingering bit of haze, Yuuri could feel Victor’s cock hard and heavy against his hip.**

**_‘Oh gods, here he was relaxing after Victor took care of him but he hadn’t bothered to help the other man out the whole time.’_ He wanted Victor to experience the same feelings that had been released inside of him. Yuuri rolled to his right, pushing Victor’s shoulder and making him lay flat on his back.**

**“I’m sorry Victor. I wasn’t thinking, let me help you with that,” he reached down for the knot of Victor’s robe only to have his hand grabbed by Victor’s.**

**“It’s ok, Yuuri. It will either go away or I’ll go take care of it later.”**

**Yuuri almost cried right there, he bit his lip to stop them from falling. ‘ _Did Victor not want his touch?’_**

**It seemed his wall was laid open for Victor because he read his face like an open book, “Ahhh that wasn’t what I meant Yuuri. What I mean is that you do not have to do this if you are not ready. We can take it slow –“**

**“No! I want to do this!” Yuuri’s eyes shinning with determination.**

**Victor’s face softened and he let go of Yuuri’s hands, “Then nothing would make me happier.”**

**Yuuri inhaled slowly, reaching for the robe and untying the knot. Victor’s chest was exposed for his eyes and his eyes alone. He was shocked when his caresses across Victor’s abdomen made the man’s whole body shiver.**

**He reached for the top of Victor’s pants and froze, his hands shaking. He didn’t have a clue how to do this properly. Clearly Victor knew what he was doing when he had gone down on him. Which meant that Victor probably had experience being on the receiving end as well. _What if he was absolutely horrible at doing this?_ He closed his eyes trying to remember exactly how Victor had just made him a moaning, quivering mess but all he could remember was the waves and waves of pleasure. **

**“Yuuri?”**

**His eyes shot open and he grabbed the side of Victor’s pants tugging them down harshly before he could let his brain catch up. Victor’s breath hitched at the sudden, unexpected action. He was still hard as a rock and fully erect, now in full view of anyone who would have been in the room.**

**Yuuri licked his bottom lip at the sight, fingers gripping the now exposed porcelain skinned hip. Once again he paused, not sure where to go from here in fear of doing something wrong. Long thin fingers delicately cupped his jaw and he leaned into the touch.**

**“Do whatever you think will feel good. I’ll talk you through anything if you need help, sound ok?”**

**Yuuri’s eyes were wide but he nodded, his hand immediately wrapping around Victor’s shaft. Victor hissed through his teeth then hummed in his throat. Yuuri tentatively moved his hand up, his fingers still a little shaky as he tried to gauge every response the body beneath him was giving off. He squeezed his fist, applying more pressure as he moved toward the head of the penis. Victor moaned, his head thrashing to the side, exposing his long, pale neck to Yuuri.**

**He couldn’t believe he was making Victor feel like this, that he was the one with Victor’s manhood firmly grasped between his fingers. It was like a switch turned on inside Yuuri. He wanted to see more, he wanted Victor to come undone with his mouth wrapped around him. Yuuri wanted to hear the man moan his name, thinking of nothing but the pleasure he was being given.**

**Yuuri took the head of Victor’s penis into his mouth and sucked. Victor cried out, his hips bucking, not expecting the sudden sensation. A string of Russian words left his mouth and Yuuri assumed they might be cuss words but he wasn’t sure. Victor’s arm fell across his eyes, his breath heaving in his chest, “Damn, Yuuri.”**

**He pulled back, licking the saliva he had left off of the tip. It tasted odd but Yuuri didn’t care. Victor was his right now and he was going to do everything possible to make sure it was something Victor would never forget.**

**Yuuri kissed the dip between Victor’s hip and leg, inhaling deeply, his nostrils filling with Victor’s lavender shampoo and sex. Victor murmured under his breath in gasps as Yuuri returned to his dick, hot pants ghosting over the sensitive flesh.**

**Yuuri’s lips incased the shaft again, taking as much as he could into his mouth. Victor’s hips twitched, he could tell the other was trying to focus on not jerking too hard and making him choke. He increased the pressure of his lips, bobbing his head up and down, his saliva making it difficult for him to get the suction he wanted. Yuuri glanced up to Victor’s face. He almost forgot to continue moving as he took in the flushed skin, squirming body and heaving breaths of Victor.**

**He wanted to send Victor over the edge, make the man loose himself to Yuuri. Hollowing his checks he sucked hard, bobbing his head as fast as he could without getting dizzy.**

**Victor let out a deep moan, his leg curling around Yuuri’s thigh, “Otlichno”**

**Yuuri knew that Russian word, Victor had used it a few times in practice when Yuuri did particularly well. It meant ‘Perfect’. He blushed a bit, awkwardly smiling while he still had Victor between his lips.**

**He hummed deep in his throat to acknowledge Victor’s praise since he couldn’t use in voice. Victor groaned loudly into the room, his hips jerking and he didn’t even have time to warn Yuuri. The humming had been too much sensation for him, his release empting down Yuuri’s throat.**

**It tasted bitter but Yuuri swallowed everything, his tongue swirling around to clean any mess before pulling off the now spent flesh. Victor was still trying to catch his breath but he reach down to him, arms outstretch, begging for Yuuri to join him in his embrace.**

**Yuuri wasted no time crawling into Victor’s arms. The strong limbs embraced him in heat, Victor planting a kiss on his forehead. As the silence stretched, both enjoying the others presence, Yuuri’s confidence waivered.**

**“Victor…d-did…was…was it ok?” he ran his fingers nervously back and forth over Victor’s chest.**

**Victor squeezed him tighter, “Wow… Yuuri... if I didn’t know better I would think that wasn’t your first time,” he joked.**

**Yuuri thumped him on the chest and he couldn’t stop the smile that curled at the edges of his mouth.**

**Victor chucked, nuzzling his nose into the top of raven locks. They stayed wrapped in each other’s embrace, limbs tangled, bodies melded together. The storm outside had died down, only faint rumbles could be heard far in the distance.**

**Yuuri waited, soaking in the moment of being surrounded by Victor’s presence. Long after Victor fell asleep, his chest rising and falling in a slow, steady pace, Yuuri squirmed gently out of Victor’s grasp.**

**He knew who he was skating for now.**

**It was Victor.**

**He left the room, padding silently down the hall. He needed to see Minako.**

**He had found his Eros.**

* * *

 

Yuuri was pulled from his memories by a loud boom, his body jumping back into Victor, as the wall shook from the force of the thunder.

“Hmmm?” Victor stirred behind him, wrapping tighter around Yuuri.

“Shhhh, sorry. Didn’t mean to wake you.”

A flash of light flared into the room followed immediately by another earth shattering boom. Victor shifted his weight, nuzzling the skin behind Yuuri’s ear before planning a kiss on his exposed shoulder. His voice was still foggy from sleep, “You awake because of the storm?”

“Yeah… was reminded of our first night together,”

Victor hummed in his throat, “Ahhh that wonderful, glorious night… want a repeat?” He rocked his hips playfully against Yuuri’s backside.

Even though Victor couldn’t see him, Yuuri rolled his eyes, “Victor.”

The man’s laughter tickled the back of his neck, the rumble in his chest reverberating against Yuuri’s back, “I couldn’t resist.”

Both knew that they wouldn’t mind a repeat but it was already early morning and Yuuri had only a few days left before they would be flying to compete in the Cup of China. They needed to rest while they could.

“Try to get some sleep. I want to work on your quads again today,” Victor yawned, hugging Yuuri tight and sinking back into the mattress.

Yuuri focused on Victor’s steady breathing, letting the memories of the past and the concerns of the future fade away as he surrounded himself in the present, finally drifting off to sleep for the last few hours before daybreak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this chapter totally got away from me because this was not the location I had planned to end this chapter at. The flashback just wouldn’t stop writing itself XD. But since this changed from a one-shot to a multi-chapter fic, I had to flesh out past events. That means more flashbacks as well as “present” stuff in upcoming chapters.
> 
> Otlichno = perfect in Russian? I assume that is the proper one to use in this instance? If wrong please let me know.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed! I have more for this story… but no promises on how fast I can update. Life (work -_-) can get in the way sometimes. Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Victuuri for life!


	3. Something I Need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait but here is chapter 3! Drama, Angst, Fluff and Smut! I’m following canon as close as possible for this story. Yet I don’t want to rehash the parts everyone already knows. However, a few specific parts need to be addressed due to the impact it has on how their relationship evolves in my story.  
> Also I have made changes to grammatical errors in my previous two chapters. So sorry for the mistakes, I have no Beta and even after reading it a bazillion times my brain still fills in stuff that isn’t there xD
> 
> NOTE: Anything in bold is in the past. Anything in italics is Yuuri’s thoughts

It was cold when Yuuri left the comfort of the bed sheets in the morning. The storm had blown in cooler temperatures overnight. He glanced longingly at the bed, wanting nothing more than to wrap himself in a blanket cocoon. Instead, he grabbed his robe from the floor where Victor had discarded it last night. It provided no warmth but allowed him some decency as he snuck into his adjacent room to change into his practice gear.

Victor was probably finishing his breakfast by now. If he wasn’t lying next to Yuuri in the morning, it meant he had been restless and didn’t want to disturb him. As Yuuri padded down the halls, his brain decided to remind him once again about the events of the night, the fact that he could potentially be walking into a war zone.

His thoughts swarmed with all the questions his family, or even the guests, might berate him with. It was a tight knit community, news spreading fast. There would be questions about Victor and his relationship. Things he wasn’t entirely ready to share or knew how to answer in words.

He waivered at the doorway, knowing he had to go in but uncertain he could handle what would be next. Taking a deep breath, he braced himself as he walked into the banquet room. There were a few guests, but his eyes immediately landed on Victor in the corner with his dad and Mari.

 _‘Oh god. Here we go.’_ He ventured to the table, his family giving him no mind and Victor unaware as he approached from behind. He plopped unceremoniously next to Victor, his shoulders slouching a bit when his body hit the floor.

“Ahhh there you are, good morning Yuuri,” Victor sang, his whole being seemed to glow causing Yuuri’s train of thought to wander into dangerous territory in the present company.

“Morning,” he mumbled, shuffling nervously as his mom placed breakfast in front of him.

“So,” Mari leaned in, snuffing out her cigarette in the ashtray in the middle of the table, “How was your night?”

All of the color drained out of Yuuri’s face. His sister usually speaks her mind but this was bold even for her. He wasn’t going into detail about Victor and his sex life! Everyone looked confused by his lack of response but he was frozen. Victor discreetly laid his hand on Yuuri’s knee, both hidden under the table, silently asking if he was ok. Yuuri jumped when he felt his touch.

Mari shifted her gaze multiple times between Victor and him as his mom took the seat next to her. She decided to direct her next question to Victor, “He isn’t freaking out about the competition is he? I would have thought that having Victor Nikiforov as his coach would settle those nerves”

Yuuri did not hear any of the response Victor gave or the rest of the conversation about their upcoming departure to Beijing. He had been positive his sister was talking about his night time romp with Victor in bed. ‘ _Why was everyone so calm while he felt like any minute the ceiling would cave in on him?’_

He glanced at his mom. She smiled sweetly at him, giving him a wink. Relief washed over him, the gesture simple yet clear enough for Yuuri to understand completely. Her lips were sealed about their secret. His face split into a grin, conveying his gratitude that she was letting them decide when the time was right.

Yuuri relaxed, grabbing his chopsticks and digging into the food in front of him. Victor was idly chatting with his family but his hand was rubbing small circles on the inside of his knee, distracting Yuuri from his meal.

Before he could get overwhelmed with Victor’s touches, he thanked his mom for the food, standing stiffly and making his way to the door. Yuuri needed to get his blades on the ice. Victor followed him in silence as they left the banquet room behind, grabbing their jackets and bags at the door.

They had formed a routine by now, Victor biking to Ice Castle while Yuuri jogged behind, warming his muscles for the intense training of the day. It was a quiet time for both of them, allowing them to be near to each without having to say any words. Today was different, something felt wrong, like every nerve ending in his body was strung too tight.

It wasn’t long before they arrived at Ice Castle, walking through the automatic doors. Yuuri tossed his bag, digging into the contents to yank out his skates. He kicked his shoes across the floor, not caring where they went. A desperate need to feel the ice beneath his feet was knawing at him. Yuuri tugged on his skates, lacing them in fast furious strokes.

“Yuuri, you haven’t even done your pre-stretches yet,” Victor voice already tinged with his coaching tone.

“Need to get on the ice,” Yuuri mumbled.

Victor moved to stand in front of him, arms defiantly on his hips, blocking Yuuri from getting up, “You can’t practice until you do. As your coach I forbid it.”

Yuuri finished the last knot before glaring at Victor, frustration coloring his words with anger, “Look I’ll just glide around a bit. No routines, spins, steps, or jumps. Then I’ll warm up proper and we can get started. Happy?”

Victor quietly nodded, backing away. If Yuuri wasn’t still tense and the call of the ice wasn’t pulling his body to the rink, he might have seen the wounded look that flickered across Victor face for the briefest of moments. Instead, he flicked off his skate guards, feet hitting the ice to push him away from the rink barrier.

* * *

 

**The first few days after Yuuri won Hot Springs on Ice were hectic, everyone congratulating him, reporters asking for interviews, and swarming Victor and him like locust. At the same time, he still needed to practice and Victor had tasked him with picking his own music for the free program.**

**He barely had time to breathe, so tired from the day that he would crash in his bed the minute he finished eating dinner. Although Yuuri still spent most of the last few days next to Victor, he felt distant. An awkwardness had settled between them and the only lengthy conversations seemed to be about his skating.**

**Before the Hot Springs on Ice event, they had been…intimate. Since that night nothing had happened. Victor was typical Victor, still clinging all over him, still touching him. Yuuri was too nervous to bring up the subject and when he thought Victor might be hinting at something, Yuuri would stiffen up. Victor would always pull away after that and Yuuri’s anxiety would tell him he was imagining it all.**

**He was trying to stay focused on everything he had to do but the doubts pushed at him at the worst times. For instance, while Victor was answering questions to a handful of reporters before the day’s practice. ' _Did it mean anything? Was he over thinking the importance of what happened that night? Maybe Victor knew that he had needed something like that to find his Eros? Could it have just been a twisted training idea that he stupidly took out of context?'_**

**They had started his practice with these thoughts and more piling up like a weight upon his chest. As he flubbed yet another quad, Victor barked at him take a break. Yuuri slid to a stop at the rink barrier in front of Victor, resting his hands on the edge and trying to catch his breath.**

**“You still haven’t chosen the music?” Victor’s voice was blunt and harsh.**

**Yuuri’s shoulders sagged just a bit and his silence spoke louder than words.**

**“Trust your intuition. Find something that inspires you. It could even be a memory. Like when someone said they loved you.”**

**“WHAT?!” anger flared inside Yuuri, he felt like Victor was mocking him. That night with Victor was a lot of firsts for him and he thought he had made that abundantly clear. To Yuuri, it felt like Victor hadn’t really heard him, or cared enough to remember what he had said that night.**

**Victor’s face flashed emotions so fast that Yuuri wasn’t sure he caught them all: shock, anger, sadness. His brain caught up and realized he had just yelled at the man. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to snap at you. I’m just really stressed right now.”**

**“No it’s my fault, I forgot you’ve never had a lover,”**

**Yuuri breathing stopped and he looked away. There it was. His fears manifested into reality. That night meant nothing to Victor. A little fun but nothing else. It was over and clearly Victor wasn’t dwelling on it like Yuuri was. Victor had moved on.**

**_‘How could he have been so stupid?’_ Yuuri had told himself that night if it was to be his only chance that he would make a memory to last him a lifetime. He didn’t realize it would hurt this much though. **

**The rest of the practice was a blur, numbly going through the motions as Victor tried to coach his distracted body into something that could win a gold medal. Eventually Victor called the practice over, he was too far in the depths of his self-loathing to see concern on his coach’s face.**

**Yuuri went through the rest of the day on autopilot. He heard Victor ask him if he wanted to get food. He refused. Victor asked him to soak in the hot springs. He refused. Victor even asked him if he wanted to sleep together. He slammed his bedroom door in anger as his answer.**

**Yuuri sank into his bed, burying himself under the fluffy blanket. He didn’t know how he could face Victor tomorrow. He replayed the conversation over and over, a twisted track in his head like a song stuck on repeat. The fleeting moment of Victor’s touches, his fingers, his arms, his skin, his smell, his voice, his laugh, his smile, screeched into his thoughts like the needle of a record player skipping over tracks. For the first time since the GPF, Yuuri cried himself to sleep.**

* * *

 

**The sun was pouring through his window and Yuuri was frozen in bed. He knew he was beyond late to practice, Victor was probably waiting for him out on the ice at this very moment. Conflicting emotions were waging inside him.**

**He didn’t want to see Victor, something inside of him was hurting and he didn’t know how to make it go away. Another part of him wanted nothing more than to pretend everything was ok just so he could share in a small portion of the man’s life. The back and forth of opposites left him in his current predicament, a lump hidden under his blanket. Yuuri knew he was being stupid, that he needed to go to the rink. He was wasting the valuable time he had with Victor as his coach.**

**Yuuri flung back the covers, “I can’t do it! The guilt is going to kill me!” The words were barely out of his mouth before the door to his room was violently flung open. He jumped at the noise, catching the fleeting anger before a fake smile was plastered on Victor’s face.**

**“Let’s skip practice today. We can go down to the ocean.”**

**He didn’t want to go but the look Victor gave him confirmed he had no way out of this. Yuuri nodded, rising from the bed. He stripped out of his pajamas, for the first time uncomfortable instead of embarrassed by Victor’s eyes on his body.**

**Yuuri followed Victor out of the room and down the hall. Neither spoke, a tense vibe in the air between them. The day was mild but windy, both grabbing windbreakers on the way out the door. Makkachin was bouncing at their side. It wasn’t a far walk to the beach, Yuuri straggling behind Victor.**

**He knew once they arrived that the conversation would start. Each step felt like weights were attached to his shoes. He was scared of the revelations that might be exchanged between them. Yuuri didn’t want to break down in front of Victor. He didn’t want Victor to think he was weak.**

**He stole a glance at Victor, then another one, until in the end he was staring at the man walking in front of him. He took in every sway of his hips, every flex of his legs, and every rise of his chest. It was this intense gaze that allowed him to see the little subtle things he had missed up to this point.**

**Victor’s hands were clinching and releasing, like he was nervous or on edge. Yuuri cocked his head to the side, perplexed. He tried to find more things that were off in Victor’s posture and he found them. He could see his stiff jaw and shoulders. Victor’s eyes were staring ahead, not really seeing what was in front of him, brows furrowed with a little crease.**

**Yuuri was confused. ‘ _Why would Victor look so nervous, determined, and worried all at the same time? Shouldn’t he just be angry at him for not coming to practice?’_ **

**He was startled when his hand was snatched and held tight as their feet hit the beach. Yuuri tried to pull away but Victor had a death grip around his fingers. He stopped fighting, a flutter rising in his chest. It wasn’t fear, Yuuri knew Victor wasn’t like that, but he couldn’t understand what was going on.**

**They stopped next to a large flat rock, it was perfect for sitting on to beach watch and that is exactly what they did. He took a seat as Victor finally let go of his hand, flexed his fingers, trying to get a bit of feeling back into them. Makkachin laid quietly between them, a physical barrier separating them as much as the emotional one brewing under the surface.**

**Seagulls were crying above the waves but everything else was silent. Yuuri kept glancing discreetly at Victor, he could tell the man had something important to discuss but seemed to be having trouble getting it out.**

**“Seagulls. Whenever I hear their calls in the morning, it makes me think I’m back in St. Petersburg. Never thought I would leave the city, so I didn’t take the time to appreciate their cries. Now I find them strangely comforting.”**

**Yuuri squeezed his knees to his chest, burying half his face in them. ‘ _Was this why Victor brought him out to the beach? He was homesick? Was he having second thoughts about being his coach?’_**

**This wasn’t where he had thought this conversation would be headed. Yuuri could feel something hidden beneath the layers of the words. He just couldn’t figure out what it was yet so he decided to follow as Victor lead the conversation.**

**“Have you ever felt like that before, Yuuri?”**

**Victor was asking him to open up about himself. Anyone else and he would have shut down, built up the wall, and refused to answer. ‘ _If he opened up just a bit, maybe Victor would be able to meet him halfway?’_**

**He let the words pour from him, a story about his past in Detroit. It was about the wall he had around his heart, a protection to prevent people from thinking he was weak. He didn’t want others to see his flaws.**

**Victor listened but never took his eyes off the beach. He seemed to come to a conclusion while Yuuri told his story. “Will you tell me what is it you want me to be to you? A father figure?”**

**It was then Yuuri understood. The man was trying to figure out what he could be to Yuuri, how deep his involvement could grow in Victor’s life. He had awkwardly been trying to gauge his feelings and not overstep any boundaries yesterday. Victor had been waiting for Yuuri to say something, want something. Since Yuuri had been ignoring the subject and his anxiety had made things worse, Victor had tried to respect what he thought Yuuri wanted. The conversation from yesterday morphed for Yuuri from thoughts of Victor not caring into a gut reaction based on frustration.**

**The events of the night before Hot Springs on Ice had happened fast. Both of them had been unsure how much time they had with each other. Now that they had time to think, their professional lives were now solidified but their private lives were awash in uncertainties.**

**“No.”**

**“A brother, or a just a friend?”**

**Yuuri hummed negatively at Victor’s continued barrage.** **He couldn’t place an arbitrary label on what he or even Victor were feeling.**

**“So then your lover. I’ll try my best,” Victor’s tone was light hearted, somehow hopeful yet jokingly sad at the same time. It was like Victor was asking what kind of mask Yuuri wanted him to wear. It hurt him to think that Victor might close off parts of himself, something Yuuri was guilty of more often than not. _‘How was he to prove to Victor what he felt when he couldn’t even define it himself?’_ **

**“No, no, no!” Yuuri leapt to his feet, “All I want is for you to be who you are. I was too afraid to let you see the parts of me that I hide away. I guess that’s why I have been avoiding you. I promise, I’ll make it up to you.”**

**For the first time since they had left home, Victor truly looked at Yuuri. He could see so many different emotions swimming in Victor’s eyes, many he couldn’t even attempt to comprehend. A genuine smile lit up Victor’s face, one that made Yuuri’s heart skip a beat. Victor reached out his hand and Yuuri didn’t hesitate to take it, “You have a deal. I’m not going to let you off easy. That’s my way of showing my love.”**

**Yuuri sucked in a breath as the word ‘love’ left Victor’s lips. His anxiety at the word threatened to rise in him like the tide lapping up the beach, but he pushed it down with all the effort he could muster. In his weird, awkward way, Yuuri’s words had struck a chord. Victor was willing to meet him wherever he was, showing things even hidden away from cameras, fans, skating, and society. It was time for Yuuri to open up as well.**

**He tugged hard on the hand still holding his. Victor stumbled as the movement threw him off balance and startled him. Yuuri placed his other hand on Victor’s shoulder, leaning in to rest his head on the back of his palm.**

**Victor gently placing his hand on the back of Yuuri’s head, fingers dancing over his hair. He held his breath, listening to the gulls screeching across the ocean. Yuuri could feel the rise and fall of Victor’s chest against their entwined hands currently wedged between their bodies.**

**“Yuuri?”**

**“Yes?”**

**“I would like to take you to lunch and shopping afterwards. Then dinner and maybe a movie?” Victor left the question hanging, leaving the decision squarely up to Yuuri.**

**Yuuri knew they should be practicing not wasting a single moment with competition season fast approaching. Yet, he couldn’t deny the flutter in his stomach when Victor made the suggestion, realizing he was actually excited at the prospect of a day spent completely dedicated to Victor that wasn’t student/coach related.**

**He nodded into Victor’s shoulder, “Yea, I’d like that.”**

**Yuuri couldn’t see Victor’s smile from where he was but he could sense it due to the way Victor’s posture changed around him, “Great! Then it’s a date!”**

* * *

 

Yuuri lazily glided over the ice, his blades cutting new lines and filling the quiet rink with the familiar sound he had known since he was a kid. He pivoted 180 degrees, letting his momentum propel him backwards.

He wasn’t sure what was causing him to feel so strange. Today was actually going better than he had imagined it would. His mom had decided to say nothing about what she saw. They could decide when the time felt right for them.

Thinking about the upcoming Cup of China, there was a rock in the pit of his stomach. For the first time however, it was the size of a pebble and not a boulder. Yuuri was actually excited about the competition after winning at the Chugoku, Shikoku, and Kyushu Championship.

He spun slowly a couple times, allowing his free leg to stretch out in front of him. ‘ _So if everything was fine, why did he feel so odd?’_ Odd was really the only word he could use. All the times this had occurred in his life, he was never able put the feeling running through his entire being into words and today was no exception.  When this happened in the past, Yuuri would flee to the ice and skate to easy whatever was broken. Sometimes it would work, other times it wouldn’t.

As he tried to collect himself, he remembered that he had snapped at Victor before escaping onto the ice. He regretted doing it and immediately searched for Victor while he skated another circle. His eyes zeroed in on the Russian who was at the far end of the rink.

Victor was mirroring Yuuri’s movements even though he wasn’t looking in his direction. His posture was sad, not the confident, elegant, graceful skater Yuuri knew he was.

He could tell that Victor was torn. The man wanted to look at Yuuri, evident by his head twitching and fingers rubbing into the palm of his hand. Victor didn’t though and Yuuri knew it was because he was trying to give him space, to not make him uncomfortable.

Yuuri’s eyes soften, a smile forming on his lips. Even though the rink was freezing, he could feel a warmth growing in his chest. The odd feeling didn’t go away but it faded a bit as he watched Victor float across the ice.

He picked up his pace, flying across the space between them. Yuuri fell in step next to Victor, startling him. Victor gave a weak smile, taking Yuuri’s lead as they made circles side by side.

As their blades carved another round, Yuuri grabbed Victor’s hand, squeezing a bit and rubbing his thumb across the cloth covered skin. Victor beamed at him, his posture improving immensely, a renewed vigor in his movements.

Yuuri sighed softly, “I’m sorry Victor. I didn’t mean to snap at you.”

“It is ok Yuuri,” he lifted their joined fingers, kissing the back of Yuuri’s hand

He shook his head spinning in front of Victor to cause the man to stop unless he wanted to collide into him, “No it’s not.”

Victor reach up to place a hand gently on the side of Yuuri’s neck, his thumb resting on his jawline, “Was it about last night?”

Yuuri didn’t break Victor’s searching gaze, “No.”

Victor tilted his head to the side a bit, “The competition then?”

He shook his head, “No.”

The spot between Victor’s eyebrows creased, puzzled and trying to understand but not wanting to push. Yuuri squinted his eyes, desperately trying to come up with the words he needed to explain.

“It’s like…” Yuuri licked his lips, biting the bottom one for a second, “I can’t really describe it. A feeling stretching throughout my whole body that just hurts for no reason at all. I’m happy though, but it is still there… making me feel off… I can’t… I… uggh… I’m sorry. This is stupid.”

“Yuuri nothing that is bothering you is ever stupid.” Victor traced his jaw with his thumb, “Are you ok now? Or do you need some more time?”

Yuuri was thankful Victor wasn’t pushing because he couldn’t give the other man any better description then the one he had given him. Victor accepted this as part of who Yuuri was. He swung their clasped hands and smirked slyly, “A bit better now. Although a date night would make it even better”

Victor’s face brightened, “We can head out right after practice!”

Yuuri pursed his lips, a night out surrounded by people did not sound good in his current state. “How about a date night in? Maybe takeout and movies in bed?”

Victor purred, his tone lowered and dripping with innuendo, “Looking forward to it.”

 

Yuuri blushed a little before grabbing the lapel of Victor’s jacket and tugging him into a chaste kiss. He pulled back to drag Victor across the ice. He couldn’t miss the tinge of pink lightly dusting Victor’s cheeks, “Let’s get warmed up and start this practice then.”

* * *

 

It was evening by the time they finished. Yuuri had done beautifully, except he was still having trouble with his quad salchow. Victor showered him with equal praises and critiques which Yuuri was eternally grateful for. Part of him had wondered if his little outburst and doubts earlier would make Victor take it easy on him in practice. Instead, Victor acted like his normal self which relieved a bit more of the tension Yuuri was feeling.

They had passed on the shower at the rink, deciding to head home to bathe in the onsen before taking a good long soak in the hot springs. By the time they had finished, the takeout Victor ordered had arrived and Yuuri was making himself comfortable on Victor’s large bed.

He started up the movie on the laptop in the middle of the mattress, both leaned back into the wall that acted as a headboard. Their shoulders were barely grazing each other, as they popped open the takeout containers and started digging into the food.

Yuuri inhaled the noodles, he had worked up an appetite training and his body craved it. Victor bumped his shoulder with his own causing Yuuri’s focus to leave the movie. They didn’t say anything, Victor just smiling at him for a long minute before taking another bite of food and letting his gaze fall back at the screen.

Yuuri couldn’t stop his grin as he leaned into Victor’s side as he ate, feeling the warmth of the other man’s body permeate his skin. The movie was good, an action film that he had never seen before. Yuuri was the first to finish his meal, leaving Victor’s side to dump his empty container in the trash by the desk.

Before returning to the comfort of the bed, he stripped out of his robe, the only thing still clinging to his skin was his underwear. Yuuri could feel Victor’s gaze leave the movie and caress across every exposed inch. His lips curled into a tiny smirk as he tossed the robe on the chair, crawling across the mattress and pulling the light sheet around him.

He pressed himself next to Victor, body lightly touching every inch of his side from shoulder to hip. Yuuri wanted to wrap his legs closer but the laptop was in the way so he made due with what he could.

Victor shifted a bit, leaning into Yuuri as he hurriedly started eating again and distracted himself with the movie. Once he finished, he didn’t bother to get up and dump his tray like Yuuri did. He tossed the empty takeout box on the nightstand next to the bed and wasted no time wrapping his arms around Yuuri, snuggling in as close as possible.

Yuuri sighed contently as he was cocooned in warmth. They stayed in that position for the entirety of the movie, Victor’s hands wandering every once and awhile to rub his back or run his fingers through Yuuri’s hair. A couple of times Yuuri could sense that Victor’s hands wanted to touch other places as well, a hand straying much lower than previously, the destination his hip or his ass, but Victor always stopped himself before reaching his goal.

As the movie credits rolled across the screen, he stretched his muscles, pushing his body a bit harder into Victor’s side. The man holding him stilled.

Yuuri locked onto Victor’s ocean eyes, his gaze lidded and hungry, “Vitya, make love to me.”

Victor looked like someone had punched him in the gut, his breath coming out in short pants, eyes dilating. “Yuuuuu-ri… do you even know how you looked when you said that?,” Victor dramatically threw an arm over his face.

Yuuri chuckled at the man’s antics, then smirked devilishly, “Well if you don’t want to…”

Victor flung his arm away so he could stare, his mouth gasping like a fish out of water, “Are you kidding me right now?”

Yuuri erupted into laughs so hard he had to hold his stomach, tears springing to the sides of his eyes.

“I don’t think it’s that funny,” Victor pouted, his cheeks puffing up like a chipmunk, which set off another laughing fit from Yuuri.

“Ok that’s it! I’ll give you something to laugh at!” Victor pounced over Yuuri, pinning him to the bed with one hand on his wrist and the other running up his side, tickling every inch of skin.

Yuuri squeaked in surprise, his laughs changing from deep belly ones to desperate gasping ones. When the flush of pink colored across his chest and neck, Victor stopped his assault on Yuuri’s senses. He regained his breath as Victor leaned in, soft lips meeting the edge of his jaw, kissing delicately and sending shivers up his spine.

Yuuri let Victor explore his body, allowed him to take what he wanted, trusting the man with everything. Victor sucked on his flesh, marking his chest and collarbone. Yuuri panted at the feel of his skin bruising under Victor’s lips. Each one dotting his skin with badges displaying his feeling for Yuuri. When Victor was satisfied with his work, he used his soft tongue to lap at each one, covering them in his glistening saliva.

Yuuri mewled, heat pooling in his groin as the hot tongue met the battered skin then cooled as Victor moved on to the next one. Victor nibbled on the edge of his shoulder before zeroing in on his nipple, taking it in and sucking hard with no warning. Yuuri cried out, his hand flinging to his mouth to stifle the shout, his body bucking up off the mattress.

Victor’s tongue danced over the pert nub in his mouth, swirling around, and coaxing it to harden. Once it stood at attention, Victor grabbed it between his teeth, biting and tugging. Yuuri gasped at the stimulation of both pain and pleasure, writhing under Victor.

Victor hummed, releasing the captive nipple, his voice dripped with lust, “How do you want me to take you Yuuri?”

He knew that however they did it would be wonderful. Yuuri grabbed at Victor’s robes trying to remove the last layers in his way. He reached through the folds, palming Victor through his boxers. “Anything. Everything,” Yuuri whispered.

The man above him grunted, his forehead falling forward to land on Yuuri’s shoulder as he continued to stimulate him with firm strokes. Victor pulled back, eyes lidded, “Tell me what you want Yuuri. Whatever you desire.”

Yuuri wanted to be wrapped up in the man above him, drowning in sensations, surrounded by his comfortable presence. He stopped his teasing, shifting his weight to turn on his side but never looking away from Victor. “Can we… like this?”

Victor purred, hands leaving Yuuri’s body to finally remove the article of clothing that was impeding his view, “Your wish is my command.”

Yuuri stripped out of his underwear, moving the laptop to the floor as Victor retrieved the supplies they needed. As he finished, he got a lovely view of Victor’s ass as he bent over to remove his boxers The man was gorgeous, each dip and curve on his body like someone had hand sculpted every inch.

He licked his lips, eyes staring long enough to see Victor crawl onto the bed, shimming up to him, before turning over on his side again and presenting his back to Victor. A pale arm wrapped around his waist as Victor used him to pull himself flush against his skin.

Yuuri laid his head on his bent forearm, pillowing it up more so Victor could slip his underneath his armpit and hug him even closer. They fit together perfectly, Victor’s chest rising and falling against his shoulder blades.

Victor ground himself into Yuuri, his erection half hard at the moment. His lips mapped Yuuri’s right shoulder, dotting the skin with feather light kisses. Yuuri felt cocooned in Victor’s embrace, his body being worshiped by the man behind him.

He whined in the back of his throat. Even now, his brain tried to take away the comfort his was feeling. It was telling him that this wasn’t fair, that he was making Victor do all the work. He was doing nothing but taking and not giving anything back. His thoughts screamed a million different ways that he was being selfish. He squirmed in Victor’s grasp, conflict warring inside him, pulling him deeper and further away from Victor emotionally.

“Shhh hush,” Victor cooed in his ear, breath dancing across the tender flesh. “Think of nothing but me. My hands on you,” he rubbed soothing circles into Yuuri’s abs. “My lips on you,” he accented his words with a long kiss to the soft skin of his neck. “And what I want is for you to lie here in my arms while I use both to drown you in pleasure.”

It was exactly what Yuuri needed to hear. He leaned into Victor, surrendering to his administrations. Yuuri gasped as Victor’s hands went to his abused nipple, twisting it between his fingers. He arched into the palms kneading his chest, craving even more attention.

Victor sucked on the skin right behind his ear. Yuuri groaned, his hips twitching back into Victor’s lazy grind. Teeth pulled at the delicate flesh, nibbling the white canvas into a pale purple. Yuuri panted, his hand reaching back to caress Victor’s undulating thigh.

Victor’s breath huffed out against him, a mixture of hot and cool as the air traveled across the areas damp from Victor’s work. Yuuri could feel Victor’s dick coming to life against his ass. Each roll of his hips was causing the other man to harden as blood rushed to the area.

Fingers danced down his abdomen, resting on Yuuri’s hip. Victor gripped his hipbone, snapping up hard just once. Yuuri moaned, his hand leaving Victor’s thigh to cover the one on his hip.

Victor continued his lazy movements, building them both up towards the frenzy that would come. He tried to move his hand, his destination clearly being Yuuri’s already hard cock.

“No,” Yuuri breathed out, “Later. Inside first.”

Victor growled into his neck, the rocking of his hips picking up for a few seconds, before pulling his lower body away to make room for his hand between them. Yuuri let go of Victor’s hand, relaxing his body for the preparation he required. The bottle of lube entered his vision, taking it he squeezed some onto Victor’s waiting fingers before discarding it near the pillow.

A slick, wet digit wander between his cheeks, brushing over his entrance. Yuuri was done with the foreplay, needed Victor to be inside him, fill him, join their bodies into one. He pushed back trying to get Victor to take pity on him.

Victor hummed, nuzzling the back of his neck, sending both chills of pleasure and discomfort because Victor was pressing against all the discolorations he had marked him with. He cried out as one finger breached him, pushing inside with little resistance after last night. It was still tight but the movement was wonderful not painful.

The digit pushed around inside, stretching him gently and carefully. Yuuri was thankful that Victor had always been so meticulous prepping him. Although right now all his body wanted was for Victor to slam into him, connect their two bodies together as fast and hard as possible, he knew that Victor always wanted it to be pleasurable for both parties.

As Victor added another finger, Yuuri’s chest heaved, trying to gather air into his lungs as they scissor inside him. He couldn’t stop the noises leaving his mouth even if he tried as he was surrounded by everything Victor, inside and out. The bed sheets, warm and soft, smelling like fresh linens and the unmistakable scent of Victor. The man pushing against him, chest rising and falling in a fast, steady pace, breaths ghosting over his skin. His fingers, thrusting and curling, buried as far as they could be inside him, opening him to take Victor into his depths.

Yuuri yelped as Victor added a third finger, immediately going for his sweet spot and pressing on it. He fisted the sheets in his free hand, his body torn between wanting to rock back for more and pull away from the intense sensations. Moaning, he turned his head as far as he could to look back at Victor, begging silently for his lips. Victor obliged, their kiss awkward from the angle, tongues lapping at soft lips, desperate to connect but unable to hold it for long.

Fingers left Yuuri’s body making him feel empty and hollow, he whined low, his body pressing backwards, hungry to gain what he lost. Victor groaned, taking some of the access lube leaking out of Yuuri and stroking his hard cock in his hand. Victor’s tongue licked at the junction between Yuuri’s neck and shoulder, tasting his salty sweat.

Yuuri moved his right leg forward, opening himself up more for Victor to take. The man growled in his ear, resting his hand back on Yuuri’s hip, slowly pushed his weeping erection between Yuuri’s cheeks, breaching his body.

Yuuri’s mouth hung open as he was stretched further than three fingers had prepared him for, but it was all pleasure. The feeling of Victor sliding into him sent jolts through his body from the tips of his fingers all the way down to his toes. His walls clenched and released around Victor’s manhood, each inch deeper accompanied by fingers gripping his hipbone tighter.

Victor groaned lewdly, giving one final snap before he was buried as far as he could be into Yuuri’s heat. The room filled with their panting, gasping breaths. Victor’s cock twitched inside him, the man’s legs slightly trembling. He could tell that Victor was trying his hardest to be polite and wait for him. Yuuri rocked back, a gasp leaving him as the shaft inside rubbed against his sensitive flesh.

Victor took the cue, pulling out slowly and thrusting back in. Groans left both men, Yuuri fisting the sheet even harder, his knuckles turning as white as the material clasped in his hand. Victor pumped into him, from the angle and the way they were lying, he couldn’t get the deep thrusts that would make it hard for Yuuri to walk in the morning. It was probably a good thing since he had to compete in only a few days. He could not afford to be stiff in his performance if he wanted to make it to the Grand Prix Final.

The lazy pull and push let Yuuri feel all of Victor, the shaft leaving his body until only the broad tip was inside before penetrating back in to bury itself deep within his walls. He moaned, his fingers leaving the sheets to reach behind his head, threading them through silver locks, tangling in the silken waves, gripping and tugging gently.

Victor’s thrusts grew in power and speed, his engorged length getting painfully hard as his pleasure rose with the feel of Yuuri touching him. Yuuri pulled on Victor’s hair as his sweet spot was rubbed against, the air whooshing out of his lungs, his vision swimming in white at the intensity. Victor growled, angling himself better and snapping his hips as hard as he could in the position they were in.

Yuuri cried out as his prostate was slammed into, his hand once again flying to the bed sheets, bunching them in a death grip. Inhumane sounds left his mouth as Victor was unrelenting in his attack on his senses. Each thrust precise and focused, determined to bring them both flying over the edge.

Victor’s hand trialed down Yuuri’s thigh, palming the soft flesh at the back of his knee, and bending Yuuri’s leg up to give him more access. He snapped his hips even harder, sweat from the exertion making him hold on tight so he wouldn’t lose his grip. He grunted into Yuuri’s ear with each thrust and Yuuri was painfully aware that he had yet to touch his own stiff erection that lay weeping against his chest.

He could feel Victor tiring, although Yuuri pushed back with each movement to allow them to rock together, it was Victor that was doing the majority of the work. His movements were becoming less coordinated, more desperation and need flooding each action.

Victor was getting close to his release, his words coming out in pants between heaves of air being sucked into his lungs, “Moya lyubov … touch…yourself…”

Yuuri didn’t want this to end, yet he knew Victor wouldn’t be able to hold back much longer. He was fine waiting, wanting to feel Victor come undone without the haze of his own orgasm. Yuuri ignored the plea, groaning lewdly to hopefully send Victor over the edge.

Victor must have thought that Yuuri was too far gone to hear what he said because he tried to keep Yuuri’s leg propped up while reaching under it to search for his cock. Yuuri gently slapped his hand away, “No… not yet…”

Victor whined pathetically, “Yuuuuu-ri… I can’t…” His hips thrust in desperation, fingers clawing at Yuuri’s thigh.

“It’s ok… Vitya…” was all Yuuri could say through the pleasure to let Victor know he wanted the other man to let go and take what he needed.

Victor leaned into Yuuri, pushing him into the mattress as he did just that, hips piston erratically, no semblance of a pattern, just a burning desire to give everything he had to the man below him. Yuuri cried out as Victor rutted into him, each thrust hard and fast, nailing his prostate every time.

Victor let out a growling moan, lips locking onto Yuuri’s shoulder, teeth grazing the flesh as he buried himself in one deep final push. Yuuri felt Victor’s release, hot against his insides. He was breathing as deeply as Victor, trying to prevent himself from tipping over the edge as well even without stimulation to his cock.

Victor’s whole body shook against him, the man bathing in the euphoria of his orgasm. He still rocked against Yuuri, slow and lazy as his manhood pulsed from how hard his release had been. Yuuri searched out Victor’s hand, prying the fingers off the back of his knee, not only to allow him to relax his leg but so he could clasp the fingers between his own.

Yuuri sighed contently, his own high dissipating slowly in the stillness. He could feel Victor softening inside him, his breathing becoming normal again. Victor buried his nose in his hair, taking in his scent and mirroring Yuuri’s bliss-filled sigh.

He felt Victor attempt to release his hand in order to pull out and tend to Yuuri’s needs. Yuuri’s grip tightened on Victor’s hand, drawing the man’s arm forward to wrap around him, holding it close to his chest, “No.” Victor stilled immediately at the commanding tone. “Please stay like this for a little while.”

Victor held him tighter, making his body stay flush against Yuuri to prevent his spent length from leaving the warm sheath cradling it. “Anything you want, Yuuri.”

They held each other tight, Yuuri never felt more at peace then in this very moment. He was swarming with feelings, many he couldn’t put into words, no language seemed worthy enough to express what consumed him. He let out a little sob, tears pooling at the corners of his eyes.

Victor squeezed his hand, trying to lean over from the strange angle to see Yuuri’s face, “You ok?”

Yuuri breathed deeply trying to regain his composure, “I’m f-fine… just happy.”

He could feel Victor’s smile as he rested his head between Yuuri’s shoulders. Hot breaths ghosted on his neck, shivering as his half hard erection stirred back to life.

Yuuri trailed the hand holding Victor’s across his chest, resting on every rib, before rubbing across his stomach. He guided Victor’s hand lower, his cock twitching in anticipation as he brushed against the base with his fingertips. Yuuri let out a puff of air from his lungs, his hips rocking, wanting to have something wrapped around his aching need. A tiny whine escaped him as the movement caused Victor to shift inside of him. Even if Victor wasn’t hard, the length was still stretching him, making him feel deliciously full.

Yuuri’s fingers ushered Victor to take his shaft in hand. Victor wasted no time wrapping the long digits around him, smearing the precum from before down the length in one stroke. Yuuri moaned trying to snap his hips into the fist, desperate for friction. Victor was holding him tight though, almost painfully so due to his hunger to tumble over the edge.

Victor waited until Yuuri stilled before gliding his hand in a fast, steady pace. Yuuri grunted obscenely, as pleasure rolled over him, his insides pulsing around Victor. Both groaned, Yuuri feeling Victor’s cock respond to him, twitching and hardening.

Victor flicked his thumb over the slit, precum leaking out, glistening on his fingers as they pumped up and down the straining, flushed flesh. Yuuri wasn’t going to last much longer, his senses were raw with Victor taking him in hand and from behind. Victor seemed to understand as well, his hand setting a brutal pace, alternating between squeezes and twists as he rocked his awakened cock lazily into Yuuri.

His release hit him like a freight train, Yuuri cried out, his body racked with spasms as his came hard. His entire body clenched as he thrust forward and rocked back, his orgasm controlling his entire being.

Victor gasped, his hand unsteady as his manhood was squeezed tight. The over stimulation of having taken Yuuri, buried inside his warmth, his own flesh once again hard, was too much for him. Yuuri pulled a second orgasm from Victor like he was a puppet on a string, tied to every little movement he made.

Victor stopped stroking him when he stilled, Victor’s thrusts had died down faster due to his exhaustion from a second release. Yuuri was limp in Victor’s arms, his mind blissed out, all he could feel was comfort as he tried to regain his breathing.

Victor removed himself from Yuuri’s body, cum and lube spattering across the sheets. He whined at the loss before Victor turned him by the shoulder to look into his eyes. He planted a soft delicate kiss on his lips. “You are too good to me, moya lyubov.”

Yuuri’s eyes were still half lidded from the haze of ecstasy, his mouth curled in the sweetest smile, “That’s my line Vitya.”

Victor chuckled, kissing the tip of his nose, fingers stroking his jet black hair, “I’ll be right back, ok?”

Yuuri nodded, watching Victor rise, unsteadily he noted. Grabbing his robe to make sure he was decent, Victor headed out, the door closing with a soft click.

He must have dosed off a bit because he awoke to what felt like only a moment later when the sound of the door opening reached his ears. Victor strode in carrying a basin, clean sheets and towels, and looking much less disheveled than when he left. Yuuri could smell the soap from here, Victor had washed off their mess before returning.

Yuuri was too content to move, watching as Victor set the basin near the bed. His eyes followed Victor as he shut the door then spread a towel on his side of the bed. Victor dipped a second one in the basin, ringing out as much moisture at possible. Yuuri realized that Victor had brought all this to clean both him and their bed. He blushed profusely, embarrassed that once again Victor was taking the extra step, the one doing the work.

“V-Victor, you don’t have to… let me go to the showers…” Yuri whispered, trying to make his limbs cooperate.

Victor placed a steadying hand on his chest, firm in his resolve to make Yuuri stay still, “Please?” His eyes were soft, caring, warm, and his smile was gentle and loving as he asked politely for what he wanted.

Yuuri couldn’t refuse him, he never could and nothing would change that. He sunk back into the mattress, letting Victor wipe the towel across the mess on his chest. The water was warm, his strokes firm but gentle at the same time. Victor returned the towel frequently back to the basin, both to clean and keep the cloth warm against his skin

The act was intimate in so many ways that Yuuri had to force down the lump in his throat in fear that he would start crying. Victor was thorough in his administrations, making sure he was cleaned of his release. He trailed the towel over his neck, arms, legs, and softly across his face, clearing all of the sweat from his exertions.

When he was confident the front of Yuuri was clean, he nudged his shoulder. Yuuri followed the command, rolling onto the towel Victor had placed on the bed earlier so he was now on his stomach. Victor dipped the towel in the water, ringing it out, and cleaning his backside of the mess he had made of Yuuri.  He hissed as the towel rubbed against the sensitive flesh of his entrance. Victor moved more gently, bending down over Yuuri to kiss along his spine as he finished. Yuuri purred at the soft, feathery pecks tickling him.

Victor finished by cleaning his neck, back, and thighs of sweat before nudging him once again to turn over towards the very outskirts of the bed and scooped him up bridal style. Yuuri yelp in surprise, clinging to Victor’s neck so he didn’t feel like he would fall.

Victor chuckled, the reverberations tingling against his warm skin. Yuuri was laid down on the couch as Victor moved back to the bed to strip the sheets and replace them with the new ones he had brought. He watched everything Victor did, his body glowing, chest fluttering. He never knew he could feel like this, Victor always seemed to surprise him into feeling emotions he had no appropriate words for.

Satisfied with his work on the bed, Victor cleared the basin and the used towels, placing them on the table to deal with later. As Victor approached him, Yuuri’s heart swelled, needing to be wrapped up in his arms again. He reached out desperately, craving the contact of the other man.

Victor pulled him up in a bear hug, hitching him up further as Yuuri wrapped his arms around his neck and legs around his waist. Yuuri trailed sweet kisses along the flawless expanse of Victor’s neck as he was walked back to their bed.

He was placed gently into the fresh sheets. They were clean and dry but he missed the smell of Victor on them, surrounding him.

Victor flicked off the light, the room closing into darkness as he climbed into the bed, draping the sheet over them. Yuuri wasted no time snuggling into Victor’s side, pillowing his head on the man’s broad chest. Arms were wrapped around him, pulling him close, Victor kissing the top of his head.

He was drifting off but he had to say something, “Victor. Thank you. For everything.”

Victor traced circles in his back, “Ahhh, Yuuri. This time you stole my line.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy cow every chapter is getting longer! xD I have to admit I channeled a bit of my own anxiety into parts of Yuuri’s anxiety this chapter. Hope it stayed true enough to his character.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I want to thank everyone who has commented, favorited, followed, subscribed and kudos’ed the last two chapters! You inspire me to write more and be better. I appreciate your love for my little story about these two wonderful guys.
> 
> Victuuri for life!


	4. Firework

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s the eve of the Cup of China! Also, dates, fireworks, LOVE! These boys… *wipes away tear*
> 
> NOTE: Anything in bold is in the past. Anything in italics is Yuuri’s thoughts

Yuuri could never say he enjoyed flying. Being stuck in a cramped space with a bunch of people was not his idea of a great time. As a competitive skater however, it was an inevitable downside that he had to tolerate. Long hours in a tiny seat gave him too much time to stew on the competition. Usually he would listen to music while watching his recorded training sessions to try to focus on what he can do better instead of the fear of what was to come. Sleep would have been even better but in all the flights he had ever taken, no matter how long they were, he was never able to lull himself into the comfort of oblivion.

They were in route to his first Grand Prix qualifier, the Cup of China. Victor had been chatting at him nonstop since they boarded the flight. He had been going on and on about Beijing, how he wanted to show Yuuri scenic places he loved, take him to restaurants, and get lost in the lights of the city. He didn’t have the heart to tell Victor that he would probably be so tired and stressed from the flight that he wouldn’t be able to do much but sleep when they got there.

Yuuri looked over at the man as Victor’s words started to slow down, eyes drooping a bit.

“Victor, you should try to get some sleep.”

Victor shrugged and stretched, leaning into Yuuri, “How can I sleep in such a tiny seat? You should have let me upgrade to first class.”

Yuuri let out a sigh, rolling his eyes, “It’s just a seat on a flight. No need to spend more than necessary.”

Victor huffed in disapproval as Yuuri flagged down a flight attendant. He asked quietly for a blanket and a couple pillows. In a second he had both, sticking the pillows behind their heads and draping the blanket across Victor.

“There. Now sleep,”

Victor leaned in further, resting his head on Yuuri’s shoulder, “You’re sleeping too, da?

Yuuri had to bite his lip to stop himself from spilling the fact that he wouldn’t get a wink for the whole five hours. Instead he just nodded, “Sure.”

Victor snuggled as close as the seat allowed, pulling the blanket to cover Yuuri’s lap. Underneath it, hidden from everyone on the flight, Victor rested his hand gently on Yuuri’s thigh.

Yuuri’s breath hitched at the weight of the warm palm and fingers on his leg. He watched as Victor’s breathing evened out and he drifted off, his chest rising and falling slowly. Yuuri didn’t even realize he had fallen asleep watching Victor until the flight attendant came around to wake them both in preparation for the landing in Beijing.

* * *

 

**Since the day on the beach where Victor and Yuuri opened up to the possibility of expanding their relationship, they had gone on as many dates as possible with their strict and taxing training schedule. It had been typical couple dates: picnics, dinners, or movies that were made amazing just by being in each other’s company**

**Yuuri’s favorite had been on a rare free day at the beginning of summer where they had headed to the beach. They had spent the late morning splashing in the waves, playing with Makkachin. During the hotter hours of the afternoon, shaded under their umbrella, they had lunch and ate watermelon. After, they nursed cool drinks while Yuuri had taught Victor some basic Japanese phrases and Victor returned the favor by teaching him similarly in Russian.**

**Closer to the evening, Victor had jumped up and started to dance against the backdrop of the beach. He was graceful, elegant, all sweeping lines and delicately deceptive power, silhouetted against the setting sun. Yuuri had been captivated, watching Victor get lost in the music playing inside his head.**

**Unable to stop himself, Yuuri had whipped out the phone he had neglected all day to take a few photos. Even now, the one of Victor dancing with one arm raised, the other extended out, calling to an unknown phantom partner, eyes closed, wistful smile on his face, was his phone screen wallpaper. Strangely, every time he looked at it, remembering the dance, it sparked some fuzzy memory in his head. As if he had seen Victor dance that same way prior to his performance on the beach, but Yuuri knew that couldn’t be true.**

**Not all of their dates ended in intimacy, sometimes it was cuddles, or if the onsen was too busy they didn’t even get that luxury. They had reenacted the time before the Hot Springs on Ice on multiple occasions by now, with hands or mouths, and had even tried a few new things but had not moved to the next level.**

**Victor was the one who planned most their dates. Although he was getting use to Hasetsu, he still didn’t understand enough Japanese to figure out everything. Yuuri would provide guidance whenever he wanted to take him somewhere but didn’t know where to find it. Victor seemed to enjoy it greatly so Yuuri let him do it and he had to admit he was never disappointed.**

**This date was different, however.**

**Yuuri had specifically told Victor he was planning everything. Victor had looked excited and surprised, asking him a million questions but Yuuri had kept his mouth shut. The only thing that was obvious was it taking place during the summer festival.**

**All day Victor had bounced around Yuuri like a happy puppy. He took the craziness of his boyfriend in stride as the hour of their date neared. Yuuri laid their yukatas out on the bed, hand trailing over the fine material. They had gone shopping together for both of them. Yuuri had insisted that he didn’t need a new one, but Victor pouted that he wanted them to match.**

**Now as he stared at them side by side, he couldn’t deny that Victor had been right. The complementary outfits looked great together. As soon as they had seen the design they both knew it was perfect.**

**Victor’s yukata was a midnight blue with a slight undertone of silver that would be striking with his hair. Yet it was the pattern that had really caught their attention. Throughout the whole material were delicate, swirling, overlapping lines in sweeping arcs. The pattern looked exactly like lines carved by skates into fresh ice and was a stunning shade of sky blue. He couldn’t wait to see Victor in it. Yuuri’s was the reverse, a sky blue yukata with the lines in the darker midnight blue.**

**Victor sat on the edge of the bed, beckoning to Yuuri with his outstretched hand. He took it, being led in between Victor’s legs. Yuuri knew what Victor wanted and sat on the floor with his back against the bed frame. They don’t remember when it had because an indulgent, intimate routine for them but both seemed to take comfort in it when they had the opportunity to do so.**

**Victor trailed his fingers through Yuuri’s hair, weaving his digits into the soft ebony locks. It took a few minutes before he grabbed the comb to run it slowly through, making sure not to tug too hard on any tangles. Yuuri’s contented smile was a perfect match to Victor’s. The man stopped long enough to grab some hair gel, swiping it through the strands before slicking it back from Yuuri’s face with the comb.**

**He heard the creak of the bed springs as Victor leaned over, his breath on his ear, “Perfect.”**

**Yuuri tipped his head all the way back, Victor cupping his cheek and kissing him sweetly on the lips.**

**Reluctantly, Yuuri pulled away, climbing to his feet. He grabbed Victor’s hand to bring the other man up with him. He leaned in, giving Victor a peck on the cheek, “Thanks.”**

**He saw the look swimming in Victor’s ocean colored eyes. The hunger to pull him in, devour his mouth, make it so Yuuri was too dazed to even remember his own name. Yuuri swallowed hard. He wanted to allow Victor to do just that and more but he had many ideas for this night and getting lost in Victor before it even began would throw off all his work.**

**He tugged on the fold of Victor’s robe, “Get dressed so I can escort you on our date.”**

**Victor’s face lit up, rushing to untie his robe and follow Yuuri’s instructions. Yuuri turned away, face flushing as he stripped down to his boxer briefs and reached for his yukata. No matter how many times he saw Victor’s body laid bare to him he still couldn’t get over how beautiful he was. Not to mention the fact that it’s all given freely for Yuuri’s viewing pleasure.**

**He put the juban on first then wrapped the left side over the right on the yukata before finishing with the midnight blue obi. Yuuri looked down at himself and smiled at the swirling lines dancing around him.**

**He turned to Victor to see how he was doing and had to suppress a snort. Victor looked completely lost on how to put the yukata on. He was fumbling with the folds and the sky blue obi. Yuuri decided to take pity on him, it was his first time after all.**

**“Let me,” Yuuri reached out his hand to take the obi. Victor flushed a bit, head hanging in defeat. Yuuri let out a tiny chuckle, standing in front of the taller man. He wrapped his arms around Victor’s waist, the man in between them stiffening as Yuuri placed the obi at the small of his back and brought it toward the front.**

**Yuuri grabbed the front to the yukata in his hands along with the obi, “Always left over right,” he said gently as he demonstrated with his actions. He tied off the obi and settled it in the proper place. He smoothed out the folds over the front of Victor’s chest, hand lingering longer than it should before he cleared his throat and took a step back.**

**“How do I look?” Victor asked, bringing his hands up so the open sleeves slid down to his elbows.**

**“Gorgeous,” Yuuri blurted out before his brain could stop him.**

**Victor smirked devilishly at Yuuri’s lack of filter and it only made him blush even harder.**

**“O-ok let’s go,” Yuuri knew if he stared for too long they might never leave the room that night. He swiftly turned, stalking with determination toward the door.**

**Victor proceeded to bounce along behind him, eager to see what was in store for him during the night’s festivities. The onsen was abuzz with people, all celebrating with food and alcohol before they would wander out to the streets. Yuuri almost got run over by Mari as she carried a tray heavy with refreshments into the banquet room. She completely ignored both as she rush away to serve their guests.**

**“Well don’t you two look so handsome,”**

**Yuuri stiffened and rolled his eyes, stretching the word out with an exasperated huff, “Mom.”**

**Hiroko was just leaving the kitchen with another tray of goodies when she had spotted them. She beamed at them both, “I know, I know. But it has been so long since you have been here during festivals. Plus, this is the first time I haven’t had to drag you into a yukata and spend time enjoying it.”**

**Yuuri’s face flushed bright red, embarrassment making his hands cover his face. He groaned as if he was in physical pain, “Mom!”**

**Hiroko laughed and Yuuri swore he heard a faint chuckle from Victor, “Alright, go on you two. Go show Victor his first summer festival.”**

**Yuuri took the easy escape route, rushing towards the door. He was so thankful to get out of the stifling onsen, a small summer breeze ghosting across his warmed cheeks. He sighed, more comfortable now that he was alone with Victor in the open air. He assumed Victor would know to follow him so he set off down the path toward the bridge leading to the ice rink. Victor met his stride, pulling up close beside him.**

**“Was your mom telling the truth? Have you never wanted to attend festivals before?” Victor questioned gently.**

**Yuuri glanced to his right, seeing Victor’s curious blue eyes on him. He shrugged, “Not really. Too many people, all shouting, drunk… just wasn’t comfortable surrounded by all that.”**

**Victor’s step faltered for only a second, “Then why did you choose today for our date? Why would you want to go if you don’t find it fun?”**

**Yuuri couldn’t look at Victor or he wouldn’t have been able to give him his honest answer, “It’s not that I don’t think festivals are fun. The colors, the food, the celebration. But I was always alone. No one to share the sights with, no one to talk to about what food tastes the best, or enjoy the performances together. I picked today because for the first time… I do.”**

**It took only half a second before Yuuri realized he was now walking alone. He turned in surprise only to have Victor tackle him into a hug.**

**“Yuuri! I’m so happy we get to go to the festival together! Show me everything you want to do! Everything!”**

**Yuuri squirmed in his arms, noticing the stares the exuberant Russian was getting from the local townsfolk, “Victor! You are going to have to let me go or we will never make it there before it ends.”**

**Victor reluctantly let him out of his grasp, “Lead the way, Yuuri!”**

**They were walking so close together that their arms brushed against each other, fingers barely touching, both wanting to hold each other’s hand but not giving into the temptation.**

**As they turned the corner, the bridge to ice castle was lit up with decorations. Paper lanterns streamed the entire length of the walkways, the light glowing back in the reflection on the water below. Vendors of all types lined both sides of the street, the entire bridge was closed off for the festivities to anything other than foot traffic. People were laughing, smiling, singing, dancing, colors swirling in patterns too numerous to count. Music filled the air, carried on the summer breeze.**

**Yuuri didn’t watch any of it. He had seen it all before and what he was truly interested in was right next to him. Victor’s eyes lit up, his face filled with excitement and wonder, taking in his first sights of the festival. Yuuri wouldn’t have missed that look for the world.**

**“Wow!” Victor cried out as he clapped his hands together before touching one hand to his lips.**

**Yuuri had to stop a laugh from bubbling up in his chest as he watched Victor lean forward, as if he was forcing himself to stay put when all he wanted to do was rush into the chaos and absorb it all. On impulse, Yuuri clasped Victor’s wrist, dragging him toward the bridge. Victor flushed at the contact, trying to keep up with Yuuri’s fast pace.**

**“So we don’t get separated in the crowd,” Yuuri explained, though in his heart he knew that was a half-truth.**

**He pulled Victor toward the food vendors first. They hadn’t eaten after practice finished late that afternoon, wanting to save their appetite for the treats they could try.**

**“Everything smells amazing. What are you going to pick first?” Victor asked, showing Yuuri that he would be making all the decisions tonight.**

**Yuuri smiled dragging them to the closest stall that was selling yakitori, ordering two skewers and handing one to Victor. He waited to see what Victor thought of the grilled chicken before trying his own. The savory sauce was very good, one of the best he had ever had, and he told Victor exactly that.**

**Next, Yuuri stopped at the vendor selling taiyaki. Victor’s eyes widened at the fish shaped pastries. It took them awhile to order, Victor wanting to try every single flavor they had.**

**“You can’t eat them all! You’ll be so stuffed you’ll miss out on other things.”**

**Victor’s lips pouted out a bit but he knew Yuuri was right, “Ok then. Which one do you suggest I try?”**

**Yuuri placed his hand on his chin thinking about what Victor might like, “Well… the red bean paste is more traditional and popular than the others… but you would probably like the cheese better.”**

**Victor nodded his acceptance of the decision and Yuuri ordered a cheese one for Victor and a red bean paste for himself. As they walked slowly away from the stall, enjoying the food, Yuuri held out his taiyaki in front of Victor, “Here. Try a bite so you can see if you like it…for next time.”**

**He blushed a bit as Victor’s eyes sparkled, leaning down to nibble off the top of the pastry. Victor chewed it slowly, savoring the taste. Yuuri couldn’t help watching the way Victor’s throat moved as he swallowed, he wanted nothing more than to suck on the pale expanse of flesh.**

**Yuuri shook himself back to reality, “Well? What do you think?”**

**Victor tapped his finger on his lips, “Hmmm not bad, but you were right. I do prefer the cheese.”**

**Yuuri smiled, butterflies fluttering in the pit of his stomach. He didn’t know why it made him so happy that he had guessed correct.**

**Dango was the next thing they ate, the little rice flour dumplings had a delicious sweet and salty sauce. Victor was insistent in his need for more so they had to circle back around for seconds.**

**After the second helping, Victor was startled when Yuuri grabbed his sleeve, tugging him hard to the left and depositing them both in front of yet another food vendor. Yuuri bounced on the balls of his feet, waiting for the person in front of him to finish their order. Victor couldn’t help the laugh that escaped his lips.**

**Yuuri turned at the beautiful sound, he always loved it when Victor laughed. He tipped his head to the side, puzzled, “What?”**

**Victor smiled down at him as they took the step forward into the vacated space. Yuuri glanced up at the seller only briefly, lifting two fingers to indicate his order and handing him the money.**

**“You looked like a little kid waiting in line to get his ice cream,” Victor giggled.**

**Yuuri blushed fire red as the vendor handed him the items. Two ice cream pops. Victor snorted through his nose, his hand trying to stifle his amusement. Yuuri was going to die of embarrassment, he had already lost count of the times his face had flushed in the span of only a few hours.**

**He held out his hand with the ice cream pop toward Victor, “I used to love these and missed them when I was in Detroit. The closest thing I could find at the local convenience store never had this flavor. It’s green tea and white chocolate.”**

**Victor took the very pale green dessert from Yuuri’s hand, studying it as they moved off to the side to enjoy their food away from the traffic. Yuuri dug right into the ice cream. He stuck the end between his lips and sucked gently, the flavor melting on his tongue. He closed his eyes, humming in satisfaction as he finally got to taste one of his favorite summer time treats again.**

**Yuuri bobbed his head down the length of the ice cream, lips forming only the slightest seal to make sure none of the melting goodness would leak out of his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the base, taking in the dripping liquid. Yuuri didn’t want to waste a single bit of it. Returning to the tip, he alternated between lapping and sucking on the end. It tasted delicious, just like he remembered. Noticing the ice cream running down the side, he stiffened his tongue, trailing it up the base all the way to the top.**

**He froze when he heard the most obscene groan fall from the lips of the man standing next to him. He looked over, tongue still pressed to the tip of the ice cream. Victor looked like he was ready to eat him alive, his breaths coming out in barely visible pants as he tried to hide his clear reaction to something.**

**Yuuri blinked rapidly, pulling back from the ice cream as Victor leaned in sharply. His eyes, filled with lust, consumed the entirety of Yuuri’s vision.**

**“Yuuri,” the words growling dangerously, but quiet enough for only Yuuri’s ears, “Are you trying to make me lose it here in this crowd of people? Or do you not realize how sexy you looked just now with your tongue dancing over that dessert like you do when you go down on me?”**

**Yuuri’s eyes widened in shock as he stared at Victor, then the dessert, then back at Victor. He gulped hard as Victor moved out of his space but continued to try to devour him with his eyes. Yuuri summoned all of his courage, taking the tip of the ice cream in his mouth once more, sucking hard. He groaned, eyes rolling back in his head as his eye lids fluttered.**

**Victor had stopped breathing, his jaw going slack at the boldness displayed in front of him. Yuuri pulled back from the pop, his mouth stained with the creamy dessert. His tongue darted out, brushing over his lips to clean them, “Vkusno.”**

**Yuuri truly thought he might have killed Victor. The Russian’s breathing was erratic, his hand reaching out to the railing on the bridge to steady his shaking legs. Yuuri smiled, “Eat your ice cream Victor. It’s going to melt.”**

**Victor nodded meekly, going through the motions of finishing the dessert. Yuuri was not sure he really tasted any of it in his daze. He decided that he would definitely have to eat this particular dessert with Victor again.**

**When they finished and Victor had recovered, they slowly perused the artist stalls. Victor wanted to buy everything in sight to Yuuri’s horror. Instead, he settled with picking out a little tiny wooden tiger figure to ship to Yurio. At the other side of the bridge, they watched a group of performers dance through one of the traditional stories. Yuuri whispered in Victor’s ear about the tale the dance was telling and Victor was captivated by the performance.**

**It was well into the evening by the time they headed back across the bridge, the darkness heavy beyond the glittering lights of the celebration. Yuuri tugged on Victor’s sleeve as he gestured to one of the benches overlooking the water. Victor took the cue and sat as close as he possibly could to Yuuri without being in his lap.**

**“There should be fireworks going off in a few minutes. They have multiple displays throughout the night and not just here either. There is even one on the beach near the onsen…” Yuuri trailed off, thinking about the fireworks close to home. He had plans for later and he swallowed down the nervousness attempting to escape him.**

**Victor leaned into Yuuri’s shoulder, sighing in happiness, “This is the best date ever.”**

**Yuuri chuckled, “That can’t be true.”**

**Victor moved forward on the bench to tip his face into Yuuri’s line of sight, “I mean it. Everything has been wonderful. Magical. And you planned it all for us. I’m so happy right now. I wish this night would never end.”**

**Yuuri flushed as he stared into Victor’s eyes, seeing the truth shine in the ocean orbs. He sucked in a breath, slightly unsteady before his lip curved into the smallest of smirks on one side, “The night’s not over yet.”**

**Victor’s eyes widened, eyebrows raising in curiosity, but before he could ask any questions a large bang when off. Startled, he gazed out over the water, settling back in the seat, as fireworks lit up the sky. The crowd paused in their frivolities to watch the colors burst into the darkened air.**

**Yuuri took the distraction to calm his breathing and slow his heart rate. He can’t believe he did that, but he knew this date was far from over. It didn’t mean he was any less anxious over it.**

**He reached into the concealed pocket of his yukata, fingers grazing over the velvet box inside. Yuuri had spent hours trying to think up a gift for Victor, something with meaning, but also practical that he could use when the occasion dictated. When Yuuri saw them online, he didn’t hesitate to buy them but even now he was worried that Victor would hate them. _‘Maybe it was too much. They were a little flashy. Probably not even something Victor would be comfortable wearing. He was always so polished in his clothing style, so elegant and expensive. His gift wasn’t anything special or luxurious.’_**

**Yuuri almost backed out of it but he looked up at Victor, the exploding fireworks eliminating his face, “Victor, I got this for you.”**

**He wasn’t sure Victor heard him over the noise of the show, but his hand stretched out with the little black box got his attention.**

**“What’s this?” Victor was stunned, delicately taking the tiny box from his palm.**

**Yuuri fidgeted in his seat, unsure of the words stumbling out of his mouth, “I wanted to get you something… you know… for being you.”**

**Victor looked at the box in fascination, “Can I open it now?”**

**Yuuri fidgeted even more, his anxiety climbing as his uncertainty of Victor’s reaction was causing havoc in his head. He couldn’t speak so he just nodded his affirmation.**

**As the fireworks continued to color the sky, Victor used his hand to pop open the hinged lid of the box. Inside sat two cufflinks, tiny sky blue crystal flowers, simple and sparkling. Victor’s breath caught in his throat, staring at the contents of the box.**

**When Victor immediately said nothing, Yuuri panicked, “I-I thought they were really pretty and you always like to wear suits so I thought maybe you would find them useful. The flower is a forget-me-not and the stone is blue topaz which is a December birthstone so -”**

**Yuuri stopped rambling when he felt a hand wrap around his own, fingers lacing between his. Ocean eyes were wet behind Victor’s cascade of silver hair. Yuuri panicked even more. _‘Oh god did he hate it? Was he upset about the gift?’_**

**“Yuuri this is the most thoughtful gift I have ever received,” Victor’s voice was shaking, as if he was trying to hold in the flood of emotions washing over him. “Thank you.”**

**Yuuri blinked, a little shocked at how touched Victor sounded. “You like them? They aren’t too…” He wasn’t sure what he wanted to say. _‘Too much? Not enough? ... Cheap?’_**

**“They are absolutely stunning. I won’t wear a suit without them ever again,” Victor shut the tiny box, clasping it to his chest like he was afraid he would lose the precious contents if he didn’t hold on tight.**

**Yuuri’s heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest, he could see how much Victor desperately wanted to kiss him. Victor leaned in as the last firework lit the sky, his eyes intensely focused on Yuuri’s. All of Victor’s feelings flooded into his voice as he repeated himself, “Thank you, Yuuri.”**

**He smiled at Victor, so happy that his gift brought Victor joy. Yuuri stood up, pulling on Victor’s hand to get him to follow. The man followed his lead as Yuuri weaved them through the crowd of people. He didn’t miss the fact that Victor placed his hand holding the box inside his pocket, keeping it safe from getting knocked around by the mass of bodies.**

**They had already been at the festival for hours. Yuuri was ready to be alone with Victor, away from prying eyes and ears. It was time to move to the next part of the evening, a part containing something he was ready to share with Victor.**

**When Victor realized they were heading away from the festival and toward the onsen, he let go of Yuuri’s hand to drape an arm over his shoulder. Yuuri basked in the warmth of the body next to him as they silently made the trek towards home.**

**As Yuuri slid the door open to the front of the onsen, they were greeted with eerie quietness. Victor seemed incredibly confused as they slipped off their shoes and padded down the halls that were devoid of noise and people.**

**“Yuuri, where is everyone?”**

**Yuuri tried to keep his composure, a mix of fear and excitement flooding his system, “During festivals, my parents will serve customers here until closer to the time for the fireworks to start. After that they kick everyone out, guests and all, to take food and drinks down to the beach.”**

**They had reached Victor’s room, Yuuri stepping into the space as Victor gently placed both the velvet box with his gift and the tiny tiger figure on his desk. Fingers lingered on the box.**

**Yuuri swallowed hard. This was the point of no return and he was going to take a flying leap off the edge, “Once they hit the beach, they will be there until the last firework show ends late in the night.”**

**Victor turned towards Yuuri and gasped. Yuuri knew his body was screaming in every way how much he was turned on right now. He stalked toward the frozen man, hips swaying. Yuuri grabbed a fist full of Victor’s yukata, yanking the man forward on to the balls of his feet, “Which means there will be no one here for hours. We are all alone.”**

**He felt immense satisfaction when Victor couldn’t stop the whine that escaped his lips. Yuuri had been craving Victor’s lips all night and he leaned in to finally take what he desired. Victor gasped at the force of their meeting, his lips parting. Yuuri took the invitation, lapping out at the soft flesh like he did to the ice cream earlier in the night, before shoving himself into the warm cavern to explore.**

**He needed more, wanted to give Victor everything this night and he was impatient to show Victor exactly how he felt. Yuuri pushed hard against Victor’s body, yearning to get skin on skin, to feel the heat burn his flesh, searing the memory of the man into his very soul. He couldn’t stop kissing Victor long enough to fix the issue so he shoved his knee between Victor’s thighs, grinding hard into the bulge he felt there.**

**Victor jolted back into the desk slamming it hard and causing a few items to dance and tip over. Startled, Victor broke the kiss, panting to regain air and pushing Yuuri away by the shoulders, “Whoa, Yuuri wait.”**

**It was like a switch flipped, Yuuri immediately shrinking in on himself, his confidence vanishing like a puff of smoke. He stumbled back, dropping his eyes to the floor. “I-I’m sorry. I just… I hoped… give,” he mumbled off, so low that Victor could only hear part of the words.**

**Victor reached up, taking Yuuri’s chin in his hand so he could force his brown eyes to focus on him. “I don’t want you to stop but I was afraid of knocking your precious gift on the floor.”**

**Victor turned them so he was no longer against the desk, his eyes lidded with lust, “Now where were we again?”**

**Yuuri let relief wash over him as he brought his hands back to Victor’s chest. He let his hands wander to the obi, untying it while he left tiny kisses along the strong line of Victor’s jaw. Tossing it toward the chair, he set to work in removing the yukata. The silken fabric fell away to reveal porcelain skin, like beautiful wrapping paper being torn to display the present hidden beneath.**

**Now that the yukata was out of the way, joining the obi on the chair, Yuuri moved to Victor’s neck, nibbling at the delicate expanse open to him. Victor gasped a shuttering breath, his hands flying to Yuuri’s waist, pulling them close as he pushed their hips together.**

**Yuuri puffed out a breath against the soft flesh, sucking on Victor’s collarbone, determined to leave a mark. Victor whined, his hips involuntarily jerking forward, fingers digging into the yukata at Yuuri’s hips.**

**Yuuri yanked the juban off of Victor, letting it pool on the floor. He sighed out, standing back to take in the sight of Victor in nothing but his boxer briefs. Victor looked like he was ready to reciprocate the stripping by helping Yuuri out of his yukata. Instead, Yuuri smirked, placing both palms on Victor’s chest and shoving hard. The man stumbled back, hitting the edge of the bed with the back of his knees and taking a bouncing, shaky seat on it.**

**Victor’s eyes were wide, drinking in Yuuri as he removed the various pieces of his yukata and placed them next to Victor’s own discarded clothes. Yuuri didn’t take the extended hand offered by Victor, detouring to the side table next to the bed. He could feel Victor’s gaze following his path, tracing the lines of his body.**

**He tapped his finger on his phone, it had been strategically set up before they had left for the festival. Yuuri removed his glasses, leaving them on the table and moving back toward Victor as the soft quiet strum of an acoustic guitar played through the speakers.  
**

**Taking the hand that was once again extended towards him, a saxophone blended with the plucking strings of the guitar as their fingers clasped together. Victor’s body perked up at the sound, an eyebrow raised. Yuuri’s hand was drawn to Victor’s lips, a kiss being placed on the back of his hand.**

**“My Yuuri… so full of surprises tonight,”**

**Yuuri reached up with his other hand, carding his fingers gently through Victor’s silver locks. The man purred, leaning into the touch and closing his eyes.**

**“Victor… I know you have been waiting… I’m ready,” he declared, his words cutting boldly into the room filled with the peaceful guitar strings.**

**Victor’s eyes snapped open, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath, “You are going to be the death of me. There is only so much a twenty-seven year old heart can take.”**

**Yuuri laughed, bending down to touch his forehead against Victor’s. The man let go of Yuuri’s hand to reach up and cup the back of his neck. Fingers swirled delicately in the fine hairs at the base of his scalp.**

**Victor’s eyes were locked on to his, the orbs were searching Yuuri’s desperately for something, “Are you sure? It doesn’t matter if you never want anything more than what we currently have. You know that right?”**

**Yuuri’s heart pounded against his ribcage, rattling him to his core. He was never more certain of his decision then at that moment. “Yes,” he whispered out, pressing forward to capture Victor’s lips in a chaste kiss.**

**He cupped Victor’s face in both his hands, “Please Victor. Tonight I want all of you.”**

**Victor growled, surging forward to crush his lips into Yuuri. He moaned as Victor slid his hands into the waist band of his boxer briefs. Long fingers dug into the cheeks of his ass, squeezing the mounds hard. Yuuri mewled, breaking away from the kiss to arch into Victor, his groin grinding down onto the man’s bent leg. He felt Victor grab the edge of the material covering the last bit of his body and drag it off until he let gravity take care of the rest.**

**Victor fell back onto the mattress with Yuuri following him, knees straddling his waist. Yuuri took advantage of his new position to push down onto Victor’s still clothed crotch. He was rewarded with a groan, the man’s hands resting on Yuuri’s thighs. Hands kneaded the taunt muscles, moving in slow motions from his hip all the way to his knees.**

**Yuuri was urged on by the touches, rocking against Victor in slow steady waves. Victor’s eyes rolled, chest rising and falling in the same rhythm of Yuuri’s motions. He groaned wantonly as Yuuri gave a long hard push, their cocks hardening at the continuous friction.**

**Hands moved from Yuuri’s thighs to his back as he leaned over Victor. He peppered kisses over the expanse of chest filling his view. His tongue lapped at the junction between Victor’s collarbone and he hummed as Victor’s hands massaged into his lower back.**

**Yuuri continued his slow, steady grind as he took a nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the nub then sucking hard. Victor cried out, his hands slapping onto Yuuri’s ass, pulling the man closer, desperate to feel more and frustrated with his underwear still being in the way.**

**Yuuri gasped at the rough treatment, lips leaving Victor’s nipple as he speed up his thrusting motions. His breath panted against Victor’s pec as he leaned his cheek into the smooth skin. He jolted and cried out as Victor’s fingers parted his ass to rub against his opening.**

**One minute Yuuri was staring at the wall, blissed out with the stimulation to both his dick and his ass, and the next he was flipped over, Victor towering above him and resting between his thighs. Ocean eyes burned his flesh, searing his skin wherever his gaze lingered.**

**Victor pushed forward, snapping his hips once as he captured Yuuri’s lips. He stole the moan that escaped Yuuri as he bucked up to add to the pressure. Yuuri wrapped a leg over Victor’s lower back, using his strength to arch his own back so he could rock in an unsteady pattern into the man above him.**

**Victor moaned loudly, pushing Yuuri hard into the mattress, his hips thrusting in a preview of how he would fuck the man. Yuuri couldn’t hold back his voice, crying out and moaning over and over, his nails digging into Victor’s upper arm.**

**Yuuri’s vision blurred, the intensity causing his breath to catch in his throat. Thankfully, Victor stopped, pulling completely off. If he had kept going, Yuuri might have ended up letting go way too early.**

**Victor detangled himself from Yuuri’s leg so he could awkwardly remove his underwear while still resting between Yuuri’s thighs. His erection jutted proudly against his stomach, red and stiff. Yuuri licked his lips, an urge to taste almost overwhelming but he knew there was somewhere else he wanted that cock to be buried in right now and he was too impatient to wait.**

**Before Victor could move, Yuuri reached up under his pillow pulling out the bottle of lube he had hidden there earlier in the night. Victor blinked, smirking at Yuuri as he took the bottle of lube, “Wow, you really thought of everything huh?”**

**Yuuri blushed, “I may have spent some time thinking about how to make this night one we both will remember.”**

**Victor hummed, slicking up his fingers with the lube and not wasting a minute before pushing one digit into Yuuri. He drank in Yuuri’s lewd noises as he squirmed on the bed beneath him, “Oh believe me, I won’t ever forget tonight and I plan to do everything possible to make sure you don’t either.”**

**Yuuri clenched and released around the intrusion, the digit not nearly enough to satisfy his craving. He bucked down, his hands reaching out to Victor in a silent plea. Victor took the cue, adding a second finger and scissoring them inside.**

**Yuuri’s hands flew to the sheets of the bed as he writhed at the feel of being stretched, Victor’s fingers deep inside him. Victor teased at his prostate, ghosting over the sensitive spot. Yuuri panted, the sensations overpowering all thoughts but one. This had been as far as they had ever gone, just enough stimulation inside while Victor usually sucked his dick. The next step would be new territory for both together.**

**His head jerked back into the bed as Victor added a third finger and pressed down on his prostate over and over again. His mouth hung open in full pants, too overwhelmed to even make any noises. He forced himself onto the fingers curling against his walls, stretching him for something much larger. Yuuri clung to Victor like he was his life line, legs wrapping around hips, giving the man more access. He pawed at Victor’s shoulders, fingers clawing desperately to try to ground himself.**

**Victor was merciless, pushing against the spot that made Yuuri forget how to function. He could feel the heat pooling in his stomach, his erection stiff and twitching against his stomach, pre cum dripping down his abs. Yuuri was so close but this wasn’t how he wanted to finish. He couldn’t form coherent words to warn Victor so instead he pushed against Victor’s shoulders, trying to drag his body away from the pleasure coursing through him.**

**Yuuri whined desperately when Victor didn’t stop, the tone catching the man’s attention. Victor pulled his fingers out immediately, leaning over and nibbling on Yuuri’s ear lobe, making sure to keep his hands off the sensitive man below him.**

**“Sorry, got carried away. You are so beautiful laid out underneath me and making those wonderful noises.”**

**Yuuri blushed, his breathing slowing down now that he wasn’t being teased. Victor let him rest for a few minutes, they kissed slowly and softly, staying connected while they stepped away from the edge. Victor kissed his eyelids delicately, “Are you ready?”**

**Yuuri knew those three words were meant to convey more than they normally would. Victor asking if Yuuri was truly ready to move forward, checking one more time if he was sure he wanted to do this. He was letting him know that it was ok to stop right here and now, all Yuuri had to do was say the word.**

**Yuuri reached for the discarded lube, popping the top and pouring some onto his palm. He took Victor’s erect penis in hand, stroking the slick liquid over the length. Victor groaned, hips canting into the fist surrounding him. He had received Yuuri’s answer.**

**Yuuri let go, wiping his hand on the edge of the bed and spreading his legs wider in invitation. Victor hummed in appreciation, taking one of Yuuri’s legs and placing it on his shoulder. He caressed the skin of his calf, nuzzling into Yuuri’s knee. Yuuri mewled, arching his back.**

**Victor leaned over Yuuri grabbing a pillow from above his head, letting his knees take the weight of the man as he pulled him up to shimmy a pillow under Yuuri’s hips. He took Yuuri’s other leg and positioned it on his hip, caressing the thigh as Yuuri locked it around his lower back**

**Now that Yuuri was in this position, the fact that they were really going to do this hit him like a brick. He squinted his eyes shut, trying to block out the panic of how this will probably hurt. His breathing sped up as his mind decided to bombard him with all his fears. It was like he had gone back into the past to the first time he and Victor had been intimate.**

**“I’m right here, Yuuri,”**

**The words broke through the fog and he focused on Victor’s face.**

**“Don’t worry. I promise I’ll go slow. I want you to tell me if it is too much and I’ll stop, ok?”**

**Yuuri hiccuped around the knot in his throat. Victor always met him where he needed him to be. He smiled, nodding his head to let the man know he understood.**

**Victor lined himself up, the tip of his cock pressed against Yuri’s entrance. He panted, then held his breath as Victor pushed forward. The head breached the ring of muscle and he sucked in air. Victor was bigger than three fingers but the lube helped to glide him in.**

**It felt weird at first until Victor started to push in, that was when the stretch began to burn. He winced as Victor’s shaft filled him, the length pulsing against his insides and his walls clenching at the intrusion.**

**Victor didn’t miss the flicker of pain flash across Yuuri’s face, stopping his movement into the man. “Relax, moya lyubov. I promise it won’t be for long. It won’t be so bad if you try to relax and don’t stiffen up.”**

**Yuuri could hear the desperation in Victor’s voice, like he was trying so hard to hold it together for his sake. It was extremely difficult to relax when something was being shoved into his ass, but he knew he had to for Victor.**

**It was a long couple of minutes before Yuuri was able to let his body go slack. Victor could feel when he did and started to resume his way deeper inside. This time Yuuri moaned, the friction of Victor sliding into him sending pleasure coursing through his body.**

**His toes curled as Victor sank all the way inside, buried as deep as he could be into Yuuri. Finally, Victor let out a long, low groan as he reached his destination. Victor kissed the inside of his knee again, his fingers grasping Yuuri’s hips, thumbs making small circles across the bone.**

**Yuuri couldn’t describe the sensations tingling over every inch of his skin. Victor was sheathed within him, their bodies thrumming together in a beat only they could hear. This man, this wonderful, gorgeous, gentle, caring man who arrived into Yuuri’s life like a dream was more amazing than he could have ever imagined.**

**He tipped his hips up into Victor, the glide causing his back to arch. Yuuri moaned, baring his throat to Victor as he bit his lip, it was almost too much, too intense, too perfect. Those were his thoughts before they were shattered like glass when Victor started to move.**

**Victor’s arms trembled as he dragged himself out of Yuuri, leaving only the tip of his penis within the warmth. Yuuri bucked his hips, whimpering at the loss. Victor groaned as he watched Yuuri try to regain what Victor had just taken away. He pushed all the way forward, filling the space he had vacated once again and drinking in all of the sounds spilling out of the body under him.**

**Yuuri watched as Victor surrounded his vision, bringing them chest to chest and bending Yuuri’s leg up further. Victor’s hand snaked under his shoulder, holding on tight, as he touched his forehead to Yuuri’s. Their lips locked, tongues swirling in wet caverns.**

**Victor pulled back, licking at Yuuri’s lips and staying close enough that their panted breaths mixed together. Yuuri rolled his hips up into Victor, watching the man’s eyes flutter. Victor reciprocated the action, pumping slowly in and out in small steady motions.**

**Yuuri groaned lewdly, a drawn out sound seeming to originate from the pit of his stomach, reverberating and combining with the music that filled the room. Victor moaned at the sound, deepening his thrusts into Yuuri.**

**His breath panted out into Victor’s lips, their bodies rocking together in waves, steady and demanding. Their sounds filled the room, voices raising in unison, blending with and over powering the soft strum of the guitar and sultry saxophone.**

**Yuuri’s body wasn’t his own anymore, it belong to Victor. Everything he had belong to the man gazing into his eyes with his heart open for Yuuri to worship. He cried out as Victor’s pace quickened, hips slamming into him in rough strokes. The sound of skin slapping skin added to the melody of the room as they lost themselves in each other.**

**Yuuri’s weeping cock was stimulated between their chests as Victor pounded into him. He snapped his hips up into Victor, arching his back to rub himself into Victor’s chest and that was all it took. Yuuri shouted into the room as he came in white hot spirts, his cum painting both of their stomachs.**

**He clenched around Victor as his whole body spasmed and shuttered, his hips bucking erratically as he rode out the intense ecstasy. He could feel Victor still thrusting hard into him, keeping him hyper stimulated and drawing out his orgasm.**

**Victor growled as Yuuri fell over the edge and clamped down on his dick. He jerked his hips, burying himself deep as he released his load inside Yuuri’s tight ass. He moaned as he twitched in haphazard motions, letting himself fall back from the heights of his own orgasm.**

**He let Yuuri’s legs go, pulling out and massaging the muscles that were probably tense and sore from the position. Victor’s breath puffed against Yuuri’s abs as he kissed along the dips and curves. His tongue darted out between swollen lips to lick at the mess on his stomach.**

**Yuuri groaned as he watched Victor clean him, air being sucked into already abused lungs. He could feel the tug in the pit of his stomach, his flaccid length already twitching as he started to recover.**

**Growling, he pulled Victor up by his chin, locking his brown eyes onto blue as he pushed Victor’s head to the side, biting down on the space between his shoulder and neck. Victor gasped loudly in shock, Yuuri sucking at the battered flesh between his teeth.**

**He hiked a leg up, locking in behind Victor’s to give him leverage as he flipped the man onto his back. Yuuri loomed over Victor, eyes lidded, still drunk on the euphoria he had just experienced. He wasn’t ready for this to end, he needed more of Victor. Yuuri wanted to see the man come undone beneath him.**

**He took Victor’s cock in his hand, stroking the limp flesh. Victor hissed through his teeth, knees rising from the mattress and toes trying to find purchase in the sheets. It overstimulated his senses to have Yuuri teasing him already, having not yet recovered from their previous activities. Victor curled in on himself, grabbing Yuuri’s wrist with one hand and his hip with the other.**

**Yuuri licked his lips, his brain in a haze of lust as Victor lay completely in his control. He didn’t stop his touches but loosened his hold to give the man more time to adjust. Victor sighed out, falling back onto the bed, his eyes closed as he tried to steady his ragged breathing.**

**He fingered the slit, purring in his throat in appreciation when fluid leaked out. Yuuri twisted his wrist adding faster strokes, his need for Victor to become fully hard again making him impatient. Victor was lost in the feeling of Yuuri’s hand on his dick, his eyes were blown wide as he watched Yuuri map out every place that sent sparks racing through his veins.**

**Yuuri hummed, thrilled that Victor grew stiff in his hand, ready to be buried inside him once again. He pushed himself up on his knees, lining Victor up to his entrance and sinking down without any warning.**

**“Ahhhh shit!” Victor gasped out, clawing at Yuuri’s thighs, leaving red marks in his wake. A string of Russian followed, his back arching up off the bed as he barely had enough self-control not to snap his hips up into the warmth now surrounding him.**

**Yuuri sank all the way down until he was seated snuggly against Victor’s hips, his jaw hanging loose as his lungs tried to gain enough air. He sat there trembling for a second, already enjoying the feeling of being stretched and filled again.**

**He let his voice go, moaning vulgarly into the room as he rocked his hips in small circles. Yuuri used his palms on Victor’s chest to give him leverage as he pushed up off the hard shaft and slammed back down. They both cried shrilly, Yuuri speeding up his gyrations in Victor’s lap. Victor pawed at Yuuri’s thighs, trying to find something to ground himself as he let Yuuri ride him at his own pace. He stared at Yuuri, their eyes locking.**

**Yuuri leaned back, resting his hands on Victor’s thighs, the new angle allowing the head of Victor’s penis to hit his prostate. He shouted into the room, his movements changing into a fast, hard rhythm as he forced himself onto Victor.**

**Victor’s control snapped, his hands flying to Yuuri’s hips, fingers digging into the soft flesh there to pull the man onto him as he rutted up into Yuuri. Each thrust was accompanied by a grunt, Victor giving everything he had to angle into Yuuri’s sweet spot.**

**Yuuri was lost in his pleasure, his throat sore as he moaned from deep in his chest every time Victor slammed up into him. His cock was bobbing up and down with the force of their movements. Yuuri took himself in hand, stoking as fast as they were grinding together.**

**It was too much for him. Yuuri tumbled over the edge, hips popping in erratic waves as he came all over Victor’s stomach and chest, “Vitya!”**

**Fingers dug even harder into Yuuri’s hips as Victor moaned. He bucked viciously into Yuuri’s walls as his pleasure rippled through his body and he came for the second time that night.**

**Yuuri collapsed on top of Victor, both of their chests heaved against each other, rubbing sensitive skin smoothly together, their sweat drenched bodies easing the friction. Victor rolled to the side while still buried deeply inside, flipping their positions so Yuuri was now laying on the sheets. Yuuri whined in the back of his throat as Victor’s spent cock moved against his overstimulated insides.**

**Slowly Victor pulled out, Yuuri hissed at the burn but was also disappointed with the loss. Victor leaned over kissing the tip of his nose, “You ok?”**

**Yuuri winced a little as he shifted to get comfortable on the sheets, “Yes. Hurts a little.”**

**Victor looked down, his expression full of worry but he was startled when Yuuri tugged on the strains of hair falling over his eye.**

**“Hey. No looking like that after what we just did. It was absolutely wonderful,” Yuuri glowed up at Victor, his love filling the room. “Besides I was the one who initiated the second round. It’s my fault I hurt.”**

**Victor raised an eyebrow, cocking his head to the side and smirking down at Yuuri.**

**Yuuri laughed, unable to stop the grin plastered on his face as he rolled his eyes, “Ok, ok. Not _only_ my fault.”**

**Victor laughed hugging Yuuri to his chest, “You are so amazing, moya lyubov. Thank you… thank you for sharing yourself with me. You are my everything, Yuuri.”**

**Yuuri’s eyes welled up with tears, his happiness spilling out of him in cascading rivers of salty water. He hiccupped through the emotions, “Oh, Vitya…”**

**Victor sucked in a breath, raising up on his elbows to stare into cinnamon eyes, “Yuuri? Can I ask something of you?”**

**Yuuri wiped away the tears with the palm and back of his hand, “You know you can ask me anything.”**

**He was caught off guard as Victor turned shy on him, looking away and balancing on one elbow so he could run his hand through his messy, sweaty, silver hair.**

**“You… used my nickname just now and before when…”**

**Yuuri yipped, “Oh I’m sorry! It just came out. I’ve always liked how it sounded. I’ll try not to do it again.”**

**“No!” Victor shouted, taking a deep breath to lower his voice as Yuuri flinched at the volume, “No… please use it any time we are together like this. I…I really like the way it sounds falling from your lips.”**

**Yuuri chuckled, “The legendary Victor Nikiforov gets turned on when I say his nickname?”**

**Victor hung his head, acting shameful, “Yes. Yes I do.”**

**Yuuri pushed himself up on his hands, his breath ghosting over Victor’s ear, oozing eros in his voice, “I’ll be sure to remember that… Vitya.”**

**Victor groaned and Yuuri loved that way his words made the whole man’s body tremble. The man flopped over to the side of the bed, laying on his back and covering his eyes with the palm of his hand, “I’ve created a monster.”**

**Yuuri laughed as he tried to stand. His legs wobbled and his lower back throbbed. Victor was there in an instant, knees on the bed and holding Yuuri steady on his feet so he wouldn’t collapse.**

**He hugged Victor, arms wrapped around his shoulders to cling to him. The comfort of the other man’s embrace was something Yuuri wished he would never have to live without ever again.**

* * *

 

“What do you mean you are overbooked?!” Victor’s irritated voice carried over the lobby, turning heads to stare at the evidently annoyed Russian.

“Mr. Nikiforov, I am very sorry but all of our double suites are taken. I know that you reserved one but there must have been a glitch in the system. I would love to upgrade you to a better room but unfortunately I can’t. The only rooms still available are singles. I can get you two single rooms and we will only charge you for one as our apology.”

“Do I look like I care about the money? Do you even know who we are?” Victor hardly ever played the celebrity card but he was so upset he didn’t care.

The woman in front of him paled. Yuuri placed his hand gently on his elbow to attempt to advert his wraith on the poor lady. Victor almost felt sorry for snapping. Almost.

“As Yuuri’s… coach, I have to keep him on a strict schedule that would be much easier with a shared room. Do you understand? Find a way!”

Yuuri had never seen Victor so annoyed. He understood why, he was too after all, but there was nothing they could do about it. He surveyed the lobby, most people giving the argument a passing glance before moving on. However, he sucked in a breath as he watched a group of reporters pass through the front doors

“Sir, I am deeply sorry. The best I can do is get you two rooms across the hall from each other.”

Yuuri grasped Victor’s elbow hard enough to stop any words from tumbling from his mouth. A hiss escaped Victor’s lips instead, eyes full of fire staring at Yuuri.

“Victor.” He said it in the sternest tone he had ever used, making it perfectly clear that the man was to listen to him, “I will finish with getting the rooms. You will handle the press by the door.”

Victor blinked, snapping his head to the entrance of the hotel. So far the group had not seen them but the pair only had seconds before they did. He said a few words in Russian under his breath, running his fingers through his hair and handing off his luggage to Yuuri. The cheerful expression he always used for the press slid into place, “Alright. Text me the room number when you get everything done.”

With that he left Yuuri’s side, striding towards the reporters who finally took notice and swarmed him. Yuuri turned back to the lady at the counter, “I’m sorry about that. It’s his first time…coaching. He just wants to do everything he can to help me prepare for tomorrow’s competition.”

The woman smiled a bit, “I understand. We really are sorry this happened.”

Yuuri paid for the single room, taking the two keys and heading for the elevators. As the lift climbed toward the seventh floor, he texted his room number to Victor. The doors opened and it wasn’t a long walk to his room. He used the keycard and swung it open when he heard the click.

Flicking on the light, he let out a huge sigh as he took in his first sight of the room. A single bed. He couldn’t even pretend there was a chance that Victor could share, that he could sneak over in the dead of night and press up against him. It would be days before he felt Victor’s warmth against his own.

He rolled their luggage to the edge of the bed and sat down, worn but not due to lack of sleep. Before he could drown too far into his thoughts, a knock reverberated through the room. Yuuri stood, striding to the door to open it.

Victor rushed in, his posture stiff. He took one look at the bed and he deflated like a balloon, “Yuuri…”

“I know Victor,” he reached over to rub circles in the small of his back. “It can’t be helped.”

“This isn’t how I wanted our first international competition to start.” There was a brief pause before Victor turned in excitement, “I’ll just drag the mattress from the other room into this one!”

“You can’t do that!” Yuuri gasped, mouth gaping.

Victor growled, “Try and stop me.”

Yuuri chuckled, he would never cease to be surprised by Victor. “It’s going to be ok, Victor. We both aren’t happy about it but we are just going to have to make do.”

Victor pouted, the fringe of his silver hair covering his downcast eyes. Yuuri reached up, brushing the strands back delicately, fingertips grazing his sharp cheekbone. Victor finally looked at him.

Yuuri leaned up on his toes to press a soft kiss on his forehead. Taking Victor’s hand, he pressed the other room’s key card into his palm, “Here is your keycard. Let’s get changed into practice clothes and head to the rink. I need to run through a few more things before tomorrow. After, you can take me someplace to eat.”

Victor brightened just a bit at the mention of taking Yuuri out for dinner. He turned toward the door, almost forgetting to grab his luggage bag as he took one last sad look at Yuuri’s bed before stepping out into the hall.

* * *

 

The practice went well, they spent around three hours running through the routines. Yuuri felt both were solid and he was more confident than he had ever been before a competition. He knew it was in part because Victor was there. Victor would watch him perform tomorrow, his eyes only for Yuuri.

Before they were able to leave the rink, Yuuri was jumped by reporters. Most were still hung up on his declaration at the press conference where he explained the theme for this year. He was nervous as always when he had to talk to the press but Victor was making it worse. The man had been acting different ever since the hotel.

Yuuri tried to ignore him but he was concerned. Victor was unfocused, his usual facade in front of cameras was cracked and chipped. He wasn’t sure if anyone else could tell but every little thing Victor did was stating that he wanted everyone to go away so he could be alone with Yuuri.

Luckily, their escape route came in the form of Victor’s old coach, Yakov. They were able to pull away from the cameras, making their way back to the hotel where Yuuri quickly showered and changed into street clothes.

He had hoped Victor’s mood would shift once they were away from the crowds and comfortably situated in a booth at the restaurant. No such luck.

“You’re still upset about the room aren’t you?” Yuuri finally got up the courage to ask.

Victor just huffed, looking at the menu, pretend fascination dripping in his words, obvious to Yuuri after months near each other, “Oh wow! Look at all the food Yuuri! What are you going to order?”

He couldn’t address Victor’s deflection to his question as the server arrived to take their order. Yuuri gaped out the amount of food he ordered, most being raw, which Yuuri was definitely not eating. He ordered hot pot for himself and as the waiter left the silence was deafening. Victor fiddled with the chopsticks on the table, making sure he kept his eyes averted. Yuuri wouldn’t take his eyes off him though and he hoped Victor could feel the heat of his stare.

Yuuri took one glance around the restaurant, lowering his voice so only Victor could hear, “Vitya.”

Victor’s eyes snapped immediately to Yuuri, his jaw hanging open just a bit, eyes wide in shock. Yuuri never used his nickname outside their bedroom. It was something special between the two of them. No one was allowed to hear it leave Yuuri’s lips except for Victor himself.

Yuuri didn’t want to use it, but there were too many eyes around them. If they wanted people to know about their relationship when they were ready, it wouldn’t be good to get Victor’s undivided attention in any of the other ways he thought up.

He watched and waited for Victor to say something, answer his question or tell him what was on his mind. Victor leaned back in the chair, “You are right. I am still angry about the room.”

Yuuri desperately wanted to reach out to Victor, caress his cheek, kiss his lips, and hold him against his body. Instead, he tried to lighten the mood. He wanted to see Victor laugh, to hear the carefree side of Victor.

Yuuri lowered his voice, the words a breath across his lips, “You know I can’t do any of that while the competition is going on. My coach wouldn’t want to make me so sore I couldn’t skate now would he?”

Victor’s posture stiffened in his seat, eyes bulging, a hissing whisper leaving his mouth, “Yuuri! You know I would never – you’re making fun of me aren’t you?”

Yuuri smirked, “A bit.”

He was rewarded with Victor’s clear, bubbly laugh. Victor leaned on the table, his smile fading as he continued quietly, “I would never do anything to cause you to be at a disadvantage. It has been so long since I have had to lay in bed alone. I’m going to miss…you. Your warmth. Your breath. All of you beside me.”

Yuuri couldn’t breathe, it was exactly how he felt. It had been months since the last time they had not shared a bed. He let the realization sink in that it would be days before they could take back what was stolen by those stupid rooms. He felt the tears forming in his eyes but he wanted to be strong for Victor so he fought them off.

He choked out his words through his throat tightened by sadness, “I’m going to miss you so much.”

It seemed silly, that a simple couple of nights alone would be so painful. They would be asleep the entire time and see each other bright and early the next day. It wasn’t like they were half way across the world from each other with no way to be close. Yet, no amount of rationalizing it would make it hurt any less.

He saw Victor’s fingers twitch on the table, an indication of his desire to reach out and touch Yuuri. However, the server arrived with their food, placing the various dishes across the table. Victor cleared his throat and ordered a bottle of wine.

That should have been a red flag to Yuuri, but Victor immediately changed the subject. He excitedly talked about the delicious food and tomorrow’s competition. Yuuri’s mind wandered a bit when they started talking about skating, nerves dancing below the surface.

It was a shock when Phichit showed up and even more so when Celestino joined them. If Yuuri could have foreseen the future of the night, he was positive he would have put a stop to it long before the current set of events had unfolded.

Victor was wasted.

He was all over Yuuri, half naked and hanging off him like Yuuri was the only thing keeping him upright. This was the exact scenario they had been avoiding consciously all night: public displays of affection. However, with Victor so drunk no one would think it was anything but a man too out of his mind to have any self-control. Victor’s speech turned to Russian in his inebriated state which stifled the concern about anyone overhearing words meant only for Yuuri.

It took a herculean effort to get Victor back into his clothes. Yuuri had to drag the man to the hotel, which thankfully was across the street because Victor was just shy of dead weight leaning on him. Yuuri may be stronger than most due to his training but he was lean. Victor had much more muscle than he did and a height difference. At least the man could still keep his feet under him because there was no way Yuuri would have been able to carry him.

They both made it up the elevator and down the hall. Yuuri had to fish though Victor’s back pocket for his wallet where he knew the key card would be stored.

Victor squirmed in his grasp, “Naughty Yuuri. Trying to take advantage of my ass.”

Yuuri almost dropped Victor in the hallway, stuttering, “I-I am not Victor. I’m just looking for the card to get into your room.”

“So you can have your way with me?” Victor’s words were slurred but dripped with seduction.

He groaned. His boyfriend was too much sometimes and even worse when he was drunk. Yuuri kicked open the door, mumbling in irritation, “Why did you get so drunk Victor?”

“Because I did nothing right today.”

Yuuri was startled, not expecting an answer to his question. He stumbled across the floor and deposited Victor onto the bed. Victor was limp, flopping as he was dropped onto the soft mattress.

“What do you mean you did nothing right today?” Yuuri knew he was taking advantage of Victor’s intoxication, he had no filter at the moment and it wasn’t right. Yet he couldn’t stop the words spilling from his lips as he helped Victor remove his clothes.

“You are so important, Yuuri. I was supposed to handle everything. As your coach. As your boyfriend. Yet nothing turned out the way it should have. I need to do better,” his voice caught in his throat.

Yuuri melted, “Vitya, it wasn’t your fault the room was messed up and you’re right across the hall from me”

Victor didn’t seem convinced as Yuuri pulled the sheet from under him and draped it over his form, now only clad in boxers. “Just stay here.”

Yuuri wanted to, not sure if he ever wanted anything more than to do just that, “I can’t. There is nowhere for me to sleep and the competition is tomorrow.”

Victor curled in on himself a bit, admitting defeat, “I’m sorry Yuuri. As your coach I should not have asked. But your boyfriend is too selfish.”

Yuuri looked at the clock then back at Victor who was fighting off the pull of sleep. It was still early enough that he would have plenty of rest for tomorrow and it really wouldn’t be long now before Victor would pass out.

He pulled one of the soft looking chairs all the way up to the edge of the bed. Victor watched him with innocent looking eyes as he sat down in the chair, reaching over the arm to run his hand though Victor’s hair. Victor sighed, his body relaxing deeply into the sheets of the bed.

Yuuri stroked his silver locks, gently running his fingers through the fine strands. He said nothing, wishing to give comfort in the only way he knew how at the moment. It wasn’t long before Victor’s breathing evened out and he drifted off.

Taking the cue, Yuuri left the chair, heading to the bathroom. He filled a glass of water and grabbed a couple aspirin. Leaving both on the bedside table, he had his hand on the doorknob before he pivoted back to the bed.

He shouldn’t do it but Yuuri didn’t have the alcohol to help him get through the night or the luxury of Victor staying by his side until he fell asleep. He needed to make sure he was rested for tomorrow so he grabbed the t-shirt Victor had worn. The scent of Victor filled his nostrils as he flipped it over his shoulder and quietly left Victor’s room to return to the emptiness of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew another long one lol. It took me ages to think of the gift for Yuuri to give Victor. Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> THANK YOU to everyone who commented, reviewed, kudos’ed, favorited, followed, and subscribed!!! You all make me so happy <3
> 
> I want to thank my wonderful friend for her fantastic ideas for the ice cream pops, helping me look up yukata designs, and for being my sounding board when I was trying to work out parts of this chapter. 
> 
> Victuuri for life!


	5. For Your Entertainment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this chapter was a b**** to write XD Two smut scenes in one chapter?! Two competitions in one chapter?! What the hell was I thinking xD 
> 
> NOTE: Anything in bold is in the past. Anything in italics is Yuuri’s thoughts

Incessant beeping filled the room, the noise shrilling through the calm peace of the early morning. Yuuri groaned, his arm snaking out of the blankets to paw at the bedside table. He growled at the offending device as he had to leave the comfort of his spot to reach it. Yuuri swiped the alarm off his phone and the room sunk into silence.

He flopped back onto the bed, splayed out like a starfish and tangled in the covers. The silence stretched on as he sighed. Yuuri may have slept last night but it wasn’t exactly easy. It had taken him awhile, tossing and turning.

He sighed out again, just like last night the room was so empty. Victor wasn’t there by his side when he had woke. He wasn’t there to turn off the alarm as Yuuri buried further into his warmth. Victor wasn’t at this very moment planting butterfly kisses on his face as he soothed him into the land of the living.

 _‘Stop acting so stupid. The man is right across the hall.’_ Yuuri’s thoughts shook him out of the daydream and he sat up in bed, unlocking his phone. Before Yuuri could start flicking through social media, there was a knock at the door. Yuuri practically jumped out of his skin at how loud it was in the quiet room before he realized who it probably was.

Leaping to his feet, he almost fell face first on the floor as the sheets tangled around his legs. He dragged it halfway across the floor before the offending material let him go and Yuuri was able to open the door.

As he suspected, Victor was waiting, dressed in comfortable yet fashionable clothes for their morning practice. The last one before the Cup of China short program.

Victor beamed at Yuuri, “Morning Yuuri! Did you sleep ok? I come bearing coffee!”

He strode into the room, depositing the two carryout containers of hot liquid on the desk. Yuuri stared, still holding the door wide open. _‘How can someone who was wasted last night be so chipper at this hour? It should be illegal.’_

Yuuri let go of the handle, pushing the door shut and following Victor into the room. The man had moved from the coffee to the sheet strewn on the floor, picking it up and settling the soft cotton on the end of the bed.

Victor started talking before turning around, “We need to get you ready for practice. You were in top form last night so… Yuuri… what are you wearing?”

Yuuri blinked in confusion. He looked down at his clothes and squeaked loudly. He was wearing a t-shirt and his boxer briefs, his typical nightly attire. It was the shirt however that made him panic. Yuuri had stolen Victor’s t-shirt last night and now it currently hung off his body, too big in the shoulders and chest for his frame.

“Is that the t-shirt I had on last night?” Victor’s eyes lidded as he stalked forward.

Yuuri gulped. _‘Victor was going to think he was so weird. Stealing a shirt then wearing it to bed. What had he been thinking!?’_ He knew the answer to that question but was afraid to acknowledge it.

Victor placed his hands on Yuuri’s hips, pulling them close, swaying slightly back and forth. “Is my Yuuri wearing my clothes?” he teased.

Yuuri couldn’t look at Victor, eyes watching the feet covered in designer tennis shoes rock side to side. “Yes. It-it helped…last night. Sorry.”

Victor’s arms in circled him in warmth and Yuuri buried his nose in the crook of his neck. A pleasant hum reverberated in Victor’s chest, “You can wear my clothes anytime you want. I find it extremely sexy and if you didn’t have a competition today I’d already have had you pinned to the mattress by now.”

“Victor!” Yuuri squirmed out of the man’s grasp, a look of shock on his face.

Victor raised his hands innocently, “What? You know you’d love it,” his voice purred out.

Yuuri rolled his eyes and huffed, leaving the man standing in the middle of the bedroom as he secluded himself in the bathroom. He wasn’t about to admit that he wished he didn’t have his short program today because he wanted nothing more than for Victor to follow through on his words.

He went to the shower, flicking on the water to the temperature he wanted. Grabbing at the hem of Victor’s shirt, he pulled it off slowly, the material gliding in front of his nose. Yuri breathed in deeply, taking in the mix of Victor’s cologne and his natural scent.

He sighed, stripping out of his boxer briefs before entering the shower and letting the spray relax him. Yuuri didn’t waste time in the shower, cleaning himself and stepping out to dry off. Unfortunately, he remembered that he had rushed into the bathroom without his practice clothes.

Slicking his hair from his face, he replaced his glasses and wrapped a towel loosely around his waist before heading out the door to the main room. Victor was sitting on the edge of the bed, hands clasped together in between his legs. Clearly he had been staring at the floor, or maybe his feet, because his head whipped up at the sound of Yuuri entering.

They looked at each other, neither one saying a word as the silence stretched. Victor reached out at the same time Yuuri stepped forward, fingers lacing together as Victor gave a weak smile that didn’t seem to reach his eyes. Yuuri was going to say something but was pulled into Victor’s arms, his body standing between the man’s parted thighs.

 “Yuuri…did I say anything last night? …I frankly don’t remember much,” Victor was not looking up, seemingly more fascinated by Yuuri’s belly button.

Yuuri bit his lower lip, unsure what he should tell him. Victor seemed fine when he first walked in this morning and Yuuri wanted to keep it that way. He gave a soft, light chuckle, “I had to beat your hands off me with a stick at the restaurant. It took me awhile to get you back to your room. You are a very clingy drunk Victor.”

Victor briefly glanced up to capture the soft smile on Yuuri’s face before dragging him into a bear hug, burying his face in Yuuri’s warm stomach. Yuuri reached up to tangle his fingers in Victor’s silver locks. He heard Victor mumble something into his skin but couldn’t make it out and Victor didn’t seem to want to move so he just continued to stroke his hair.

It was awhile before they parted, coffee gone cold by the time Yuuri finally dressed himself in his practice gear.

* * *

 

Yuuri stared down at the phone in his hand in horror. They had arrived late to the rink for practice and had immediately gone to the ice. It wasn’t until after he had showered and changed into his short program outfit that he was able to meet up with his fellow competitors. What he didn’t expect was having to deal with a scandalous picture from last night that Phichit posted on his social media. On top of that, Chris had cornered him in the hall, letting him know that keeping Victor to himself was a crime and that Victor deserved to be on the ice.

As his nerves fluttered and the excitement of the day’s competition could be felt within the arena halls, he snuck away from Victor, finding a secluded corner in one of the halls. He paced in a small circle. Yuuri knew he was being selfish, having Victor be his coach. The man was twenty-seven, past his prime as far as competitive skating was concerned. He knew it would be difficult for Victor to come back after a year off. It wasn’t like he had forced Victor to do it. Victor was here because he wanted to be. It was Yuuri’s job to prove that coaching him wasn’t a mistake. He had to show the world that Victor’s time wasn’t wasted.

Yuuri squared his shoulders, determination flaring in his eyes. He was the only one who could rise to Victor’s standards and today was the day everyone would know it. He left the hallway to head back to the warm up area. Victor gave him a questioning look when he finally spotted him. Tipping his head in acknowledgement, his lips curved in a playful smile to alieve any doubt Victor had due to his unannounced absence.

Yuuri was more focused than he had ever been and it was like a fire burning him from the inside. As he stepped onto the ice, he let the crowd fade from his mind, his sole concern being Victor. Yuuri told the man to not look away and as he glided out into the middle of the rink, he could feel the ocean colored eyes fixed only on him.

His routine was a blur as his body moved to the music, his dance of seduction meant for only one man but telling everyone his intentions. Yuuri stopped in his final poise, arms hugging his chest, his senses coming back as the crowd roared in his ears. He took his bows and left the ice to join Victor at the kiss and cry.

He was still in a daze as Victor praised his performance and the scores came in. Victor was elated and Yuuri blinked in shock at his new personal best displayed on the screen. He sat there stunned for a minute before leaping to his feet and walking out to the kiss and cry.

Yuuri’s body was electric, like every nerve ending was wired and the program had only made it more intense. He could feel Victor tagging along behind as Yuuri was just shy of jogging through the halls. Yuuri understood that Victor was asking questions, slight concern in his tone, but he couldn’t focus on the content, it only made him move faster. His head whipped in multiple directions checking to see if they were alone before navigating down the hall he had found earlier.

There had been a door, he knew there had been a door, just a few feet past the corner he had stepped into earlier in the day. Yuuri’s spine went ridged as he saw his destination and skidded to a halt. Victor practically ran right into him before Yuuri grabbed the front of his suit, pulling the silver haired man into the room.

It appeared to be some sort of waiting room or conference room. Yuuri didn’t know and didn’t care as he spun the Russian around and slammed him into the door. He wasn’t too far gone not to pause briefly, eyes locking onto Victor’s, pleading for the other to consent. Victor smiled, making no move to stop him. Yuuri wasted no time pressing into Victor’s body, his mouth latching on to the other man’s and shoving his tongue between parted lips.

He grabbed Victor’s wrists, pinning them next to the silver locks. Yuuri rocked into Victor, his body flush against the other. He swirled his tongue around the man’s mouth, swallowing Victor’s groan hungrily. Yuuri was already hard, his erection tight in his dancers belt and costume.

He pushed his knee between Victor’s thighs, rubbing it against the bulge in Victor’s pants. The man’s head snapped back, thumping with a dull sound against the door behind him. He left Victor’s lips to kiss down the expanse of neck offered up to him. As much as he wildly felt out of control, Yuuri knew enough not to leave marks. They had nothing to cover it up with but the thought of marking the flawless skin, sending everyone a clear message, made the blood rush to his groin. Yuuri wasn’t going to be that bold just yet.

Yuuri kissed his way up the man’s neck, Victor’s panting breaths filling his ears as he nibbled delicately on his earlobe. He picked up the pace, humping Victor’s leg, thrusting into his hip, each forward movement stimulating the man under his control with his knee.

Yuuri wanted to have Victor unzip his costume, peel it from his skin before bending him over the table in the room and fucking him until he couldn’t see straight. Unfortunately, Yuuri knew that couldn’t happen right now. They had little time before the press started to wonder where they had run off to after such a high score and he still had to complete his free program tomorrow.

He let go of one of Victor’s wrists, the man’s freed hand digging into the flesh of his shoulder as Yuuri’s hand deftly unbuckled Victor’s belt with dexterous fingers. There was no teasing. Yuuri parted the suit pants and boxer briefs to pull Victor’s hardened erection into the open air. Victor’s breath hitched, back arching off the wood as Yuuri stroked his flushed length from the base to the tip in sync with the frenzied gyrations of his body.

“…Yuuri…” Victor whined, his eyes were glassy as his pleasure was drowning him in sensations.

Yuuri thrust faster, pinning Victor harder against the door, his grip on the man’s wrists tightened to make sure Victor wasn’t going anywhere. His fist pumped Victor’s dick, smearing the precum down the engorged shaft to make it easier for him to glide over. He rotated his hips, in full circles, ass popping out only to buck forward into the muscle of Victor’s leg. Yuuri grunted as his release was fast and short, just enough to take the edge off and calm down the madness that had been driving him wild.

He took a minute to catch his breath, still pinning Victor against the door, his hand slowing down to slow, steady pulls. Yuuri looked at Victor’s face, blue green eyes barely visible with large dilated pupils, lips glistening and plump from his earlier attack.

Yuuri sank to his knees, replacing his hand with his mouth in one swift movement. Victor tried to stifle his cry, biting into his bottom lip. Yuuri bobbed his head, tongue stiff against the underside of Victor’s cock. He held tight to Victor’s hips preventing the other man from bucking into him as he sank as far as possible without gagging.

He sucked hard, moaning in the back of his throat to stimulate the head of Victor’s dick. They didn’t have a lot of time, someone was bound to notice soon and wonder where they had run off to. Victor was desperately trying to move, his need overwhelming him.

Fingers cupped the back of Yuuri’s head gently, trying not to mess up his hair too much. He pulled back, swirling his tongue around the tip, lapping at the precum before taking the shaft deep into his mouth. Victor groaned, watching as he disappeared into Yuuri’s warm, wet cavern.

Yuuri stared up at the wrecked man, removing a hand from Victor’s hip to circle the base of his cock. He loosened the grip on his other hand, rubbing circles through the clothes, giving Victor permission to finish this. Victor’s hands fisted Yuuri’s hair, moving the man up and down on his length.

Victor cried out as Yuuri let him fuck into his mouth, hips bucking into the heat. Yuuri’s hand prevented him from going too deep and making him gag, so Victor let loose, thrusting in erratic waves. He cried out as he suddenly released into the back of Yuuri’s throat.

Yuuri continued to suck him as he came down off his high and Victor tried to breathe again. He licked at Victor’s cock, the shaft softening as he cleaned up the mess and access saliva. Yuuri stood on shaky legs, tucking Victor back into his underwear and pants, carefully zipping him back up.

Victor’s hands caressed his hair, both as a soothing gesture and to try to fix the mess he had made of it. Yuuri rested his forehead against the man’s shoulder as the last few minutes came rushing back in full clarity. Victor’s arms wrapped around his waist and he trembled.

“I-I don’t know what came over me…” he stammered.

Victor scoffed loudly into the room, startling Yuuri and causing him to look into ocean eyes, “You were intoxicating on the ice Yuuri. I already wanted to ravish you this morning when I saw you in my shirt but the way you danced Eros lit a fire in me.”

Yuuri grabbed the back of Victor’s suit, bringing them as close as possible so he could feel Victor’s body heat through his sponsor jacket. He shuffled his feet, his clothes shifting on his frame and he felt the spot of wetness on his groin.

His eyes went wide. ‘ _What if someone could see? What if they found out what he had just done with his coach in a public area?_ ’ “Oh god, I didn’t think this through at all,” Yuuri groaned, stepping back and trying to determine if his dancer’s belt had absorbed everything.

Victor laughed, “You really were rather focused, weren’t you?”

Yurri blushed as Victor rearranged his clothes and slicked back his hair, trying to make it less obvious that they had done something.

Victor purred into his ear, “I liked the way you took control, the way you dominated. I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again. You have my permission any time you would like to switch things up a bit.”

Yuuri’s breathe hitched, blush painting his cheeks as he looked away from the piercing blue eyes.

Victor chuckled again, “Don’t worry, it looks like you are safe. Just keep you jacket zipped up in case. It will hide anything.”

Yuuri nodded mutely in response.

Victor looked down at himself and started repositioning his clothes that were in varying states of disarray “Why don’t you head out first? I’ll be right behind you after I fix myself up a bit. We have both been gone too long.”

“You’re right. I’ll see you in a few.”

Victor moved away from the door and Yuuri peeked through, checking to see if anyone was in the hall before slipping out. He was extremely aware of the wetness in his pants but he was confident in Victor’s appraisal that no one would know. However it was still uncomfortable and he didn’t have the time to clean himself up.

As soon as he hit the main waiting area for the skaters he was swarmed by a couple of reporters. He politely declined to answer questions until after everyone skated. Yuuri made a bee line for Phichit and Guang Hong Ji who were currently watching Leo skate on one of the big screens.

He tried to focus on the performance, commenting on Leo’s strengths. His mind was swimming with the rush of his own short program and what he had just done with Victor. As Chris started his program, Victor found him, his right arm circling his waist with the rest of his body practically draped over his left shoulder.

Yuuri saw Phichit give him a sideways glance, eyebrow slightly raised, but he ignored it as Chris danced across the ice. By the time the Swiss skater finished, Yuuri had butterflies in his stomach. As the score came across the screen he felt like he was going to be sick.

He barely registered that Victor was hugging him enthusiastically and praising him for being in first place after the short program. Yuuri was already silently panicking, the weight of expectations now riding heavily on his shoulders.

“I am so proud of you! I knew you could do it! Ah here come the press, take a deep breath. Let them know you are ready for tomorrow. After we can celebrate with a nice dinner!”

Victor’s hand rested on the small of his back as he pushed him towards the waiting reporters and cameras. He had to swallow hard, a lump in his throat because he was far from ready for tomorrow. Yuuri couldn’t break down in front of the cameras or Victor. He threw on what he hoped looked like a convincing smile and pointed to the first reporter to start questions.

* * *

 

**Yuuri was visibly upset. ‘ _Victor wanted him to downgrade the jumps? Why?! Did he think he wasn’t good enough to land them all?’_ His shoulders sagged a bit as he followed Victor to the press area after his short program at the Chugoku, Shikoku, and Kyushu Championship. **

**Yuuri saw a familiar face: Morooka. The guy always seemed to have his back and never pressed him with questions that he knew he would be uncomfortable answering. As far as reporters went Yuuri liked the guy. He straightened his back and put his press mask on as the man greeted him. The questions were still difficult to answer and Victor seemed to think he could handle it as he stood stoically off to the side.**

**Yuuri’s eyes squinted a bit and his jaw clenched. ‘ _So Victor gives him the annoying task of dealing with reporters alone but won’t let him skate the routine made to express who he was without ordering him to downgrade the jumps?’_**

**He was distracted from his thoughts when Minami came into the lobby after his performance. Words were exchanged in front of the press, his horrible failure at Nationals being broadcast front and center which only caused him to be more upset about the way Victor wanted him to skate tomorrow.**

**It wasn’t long before the first days results showed that Yuuri was in the lead with a wide margin. He should have been happy, but he was still annoyed. ‘ _How was he to prove he was any better than his failures last year if he didn’t try his best? Isn’t that what Victor had been saying since he arrived in Hasetsu to be his coach? That he had the skills but he only need to believe in himself?’_**

**He sulked the whole way back to their hotel. Victor seemed genuinely happy about his performance, even though he had joked about not getting a triple digit score. Which is what seemed to confuse Yuuri the most. ‘ _If he was so happy, why did he want him to change the program?’_**

**As they ate the delivered room service, Victor went through his performance and they discussed what changes they could make for it to be even better at the Cup of China. After, they settled in for the night, taking showers and switching into pajamas. Yuuri was the first in the bed, sheet wrapped around himself and facing away from Victor’s side of the bed.**

**Cold air hit his back as the sheet was raised, the bed dipping as Victor’s weight shuffled in. There was an awkward silence when Yuuri’s body stiffened as Victor went to snuggle up behind him.**

**It was like Victor could read his thoughts. “Yuuri. I want you to change the program tomorrow so that you can build confidence in it without the distraction of the jumps. It will help you focus on the important parts while you skate the program and the jumps will then come second nature as we increase the difficulty.”**

**Yuuri closed his eyes. ‘ _But he needed to push himself! He can’t take the easy way out. He needed to prove that he was better, stronger, and show everyone what Victor brings out in himself.’_**

**Instead, he gritted his teeth and tried to relax his body, “I understand.”**

**He wasn’t sure Victor believed him but the man moved closer, wrapping his arm around Yuuri’s waist as they slept.**

* * *

 

**Ever since stepping foot into the rink for his free program, Yuuri listened to the reporters drone about how he would be attempting three quads in his program. He grimaced knowing that Victor had not changed his mind, even when Yuuri tried to form the words to explain how he felt that morning.**

**He wasn’t getting through to Victor and it annoyed him because he wasn’t able to express himself to the one person that understood him the most. As he reset his laces after his warm up, he overheard Minami and the rest of his competition talking about adding a quad to their performance.**

**His jaw set in a firm line. If he didn’t win here he might not qualify to continue on. Yuuri knew the chances were slim but he couldn’t take the risk. It could mean that Victor would have to leave. No, he would want to leave.**

**As he watched Minami take the ice, he knew what he had to do. If he couldn’t tell Victor how he felt in words, he would have to do it on the ice. He secluded himself alone to warm up, he needed to focus and didn’t want Victor to try to talk him out of it.**

**He had no idea what the standings were when he returned to the side of the rink and he didn’t care. Victor was there waiting for him. He seemed more attentive than usual, praising how he looked in his outfit and giving him a hug.**

**Yuuri skated to the center of the rink and started his routine with determination. He would prove he was strong enough to do this, strong enough for Victor.**

**The world shrank around him, all his thoughts focused on his need for Victor to understand why he was defying his coach’s wishes, reverting the program back to the original. His actions would surely get him on the receiving end of a lecture but he didn’t care. Yuuri’s movements told the story, each glide across the ice increasing his resolve to show Victor how he felt.**

**He was pushing himself, being too impulsive and impatient but he couldn’t stop. It flowed through him like water, making him surge forward toward his goal.**

**Yuuri knew the minute he took off in his last quadruple toe loop that he was going to land wrong. He flipped around trying to stay on his feet only to slam head first into the rink barrier. It didn’t matter though, he was so lost in himself that he carried on like nothing happened even as his limited vision swam in his last spin.**

**As he came to the final part, he knew he was going to change the ending pose to drive his point so deep that Victor would have to understand. Yuuri raised his right hand to his heart and extended his left directly at Victor. ‘ _Now did Victor understand? He needed to push himself, to be better.’_**

**Yuuri’s senses returned as the crowd clapped and cheered. He turned, waving and bowing. It was in that moment that Yuuri’s mind reminded him what he had just done. He had disregarded Victor’s orders. He sheepishly turned around to see Victor hang his head before opening his arms for him. Yuuri smiled as he skated to his coach, his boyfriend. It appeared he had gotten his message across.**

* * *

 

**Yuuri groaned as he flopped face first onto the hotel bed. His head was throbbing but the medics on standby at the rink said he didn’t appear to have a concussion from the impact against the rink barrier. It didn’t mean he wasn’t going to feel it for a while.**

**“Here take these.”**

**Yuuri turned his head and peeked through his eyelashes as Victor offered him a glass of water and aspirin. He groaned again as he rolled on the bed to sit up on the edge before taking the items. Victor knelt down in front of him as he swallowed the pills, sipping on the water.**

**When there was an opening, Victor grabbed ahold of his chin, firmly but gently. He tipped it left and right, eyes flicking from the slight bruise on his forehead to his nose, which had been bleeding when he had first come off the ice.**

**Yuuri shuttered at the touch, a long inhale and exhale out of his lungs, “I’m fine Victor. They said it was just a bump and a headache.”**

**Victor’s eyes pierced his for a second, hand stilling before blue orbs hid behind closed lids and he sighed. “As your coach, I should have berated you for what you did out there. Yakov would have killed me if I have been that reckless.”**

**Yuuri winced. He deserved it, knew Victor was going to be upset when he made the decision to revert the program. It was one thing to know it was going to happen and entirely another to actually sit through it.**

**Sea blue eyes opened to lock on his own, the colors shimmering in the lamp light, “But I can’t.”**

**Yuuri’s head jerked back just a bit, slightly shocked with the turn of events.**

**“I can’t stay mad at you as a coach when, as your boyfriend, I was so enthralled with you out there. You were defiant, confident, bold and I couldn’t look away. I craved to see what you would do next and could only imagine how much more I have yet to see.”**

**A single tear trailed down Yuuri’s cheek and Victor caught it with his thumb, caressing his cheekbone.**

**“I needed to know I could do it Victor.”**

**“I know,” Victor leaned in, his lips ghosting over Yuuri’s, the soft press of skin delicately conveying the man’s emotions.**

**Fingers laced behind his head, playing with the fine hairs at the back of Yuuri’s neck sending a chill down his spine, “By the way, you changed your ending pose.”**

**Yuuri melted into the man’s touch, his hands having a will of their own as he ran them up Victor’s abs and chest, “Mmmhmm. I’ve always been reaching out for you.” He pushed his hand firmly on Victor’s chest, right over his heart.**

**Victor hummed, a rumble deep in his chest as his lips dragged along Yuuri’s jaw. His tongue darted out to lap at his earlobe before it was sucked between the pouty lips. Yuuri gasped as the fleshy skin was nibbled and tugged on.**

**His breathing wavered as Victor’s puffed into his ear, “I loved it. We will be keeping it in the routine.” Victor trailed his hands through Yuuri’s hair, the silky strains gliding through his fingers as the man leaned into his touch.**

**“Even if I can’t get mad at you for ignoring me as coach, I still need to punish you. Yet you also need rewarded for winning the competition. Can you think of something I can do to punish _and_ reward you?” Victor purred, his eyes lidded, looking at him beneath his long silver eyelashes.**

**Yuuri’s eyes grew wide, his breath catching in his throat as his mind wandered to all the things he would love Victor to do. He swallowed hard, licking his lips. Taking a few deep breaths, he whispered lustfully, “I thought the punishment _was_ my reward, Vitya.”**

**Victor growled, lounging into Yuuri’s space and latching on to his throat. Yuuri mewled as the skin was sucked into wet, warm heat, Victor’s teeth and tongue battering the flesh. He squirmed in his embrace, already relishing in the sensations and they had just started. The man had learned by now all the places that turned Yuuri into putty in his hands.**

**Victor licked at his pulse point, the blood flowing underneath racing against the soft press of his tongue. His lips kissed up the front of Yuuri’s neck, feeling his Adam’s apple bob up and down as Yuuri tried to swallow the access saliva pooling in his mouth. Yuuri would normally be embarrassed by how turned on he was getting from the simple touches but he had long since realized that there was no stopping his reactions to the perfection that was Victor Nikiforov.**

**He moaned, head tipping to the side, his body squirming as Victor’s hand firmly trailed up his inner thigh. There was no teasing or feather touches to send nerves tingling and begging for more. It was a defined and clear declaration of exactly what Victor wanted. Yuuri cried out, hips bucking forward as Victor palmed him roughly through his pants.**

**Victor stroked Yuuri hard as his whispered breath ghosted over his ear, “You want this? Do you want me to punish you? Take you until you are screaming my name?”**

**Yuuri’s eyes fluttered shut at the words, his lungs heaving as he tried to fill them with air. He fisted Victor’s expensive tie, pulling it from the suit jacket and tugging the man closer. “Yes… please…” his whining moan cut through the room.**

**Victor dove in for another kiss, his tongue diving into Yuuri’s mouth, thrusting in and out in a display of events to come. He took the bottom lip between teeth, sucking and nibbling before letting go to stare at the puffy, pouty red lips. “Strip moya lyubov. Then on the bed for me.”**

**Yuuri’s pupils were blown wide as he watched Victor move away to shuffle through his suitcase. He kept his eyes on the man as he complied with Victor’s words, removing his practice clothes and underwear, leaving himself bare to the room. A chill ran up his spine and he shivered, not sure if it was the temperature of the room or the anticipation of what was to come that made it happen.**

**Victor purred as Yuuri laid naked on the bed, cinnamon brown eyes lustfully gazing into ocean blue. A small travel size container of lube was tossed to the sheets before he removed his tie. Yuuri watched it trail through long fingers to flutter to the floor, letting out a sigh as he watched the material pool on the ground. It was a pity it had to go but Yuuri thought that maybe next time it could make its way into their bedroom activities. The ideas made Yuuri’s cock twitch as Victor continued to strip out of his clothes.**

**Once the man’s glorious body was on full display, Yuuri licked his lips. Victor smirked, “Like what you see, dorogoy?”**

**Yuuri hummed, “Very much… Beautiful.”**

**Victor preened at the praise, stalking toward the bed as his eyes grew lidded, “On your knees Yuuri.”**

**His heart pounded in his chest as he did exactly what Victor asked, moving his body so he gave the man a perfect view, his ass on display while he hovered over the mattress on his hands and knees. He felt the bed dip behind him, the springs tinging lightly at the added weight. Yuuri twitched as a hand caressed the round globe of his right cheek.**

**It had been too long. Too many days without Victor inside of him. He wanted to be wrecked, needed to feel connected in a way he only was with Victor. Hands massaged the pert, toned flesh of his ass, honed from years skating on the ice. He pushed back into the pressure, longing for more.**

**Yuuri shivered as Victor’s tongue lapped at his tailbone, trailing slowly towards the small of his back. He bucked back into the hands and mouth, need overpowering all thoughts except what he wanted from Victor.**

**“You look so amazing, taste so delicious. I’m going to have you just like this. You’ll cry out as I pound you into the mattress and I won’t be done until you beg for me to let you finish. Does that sound good?”**

**Victor voice was dripping with lust, full of promises and confidence, yet the question at the end left it open for Yuuri. This was clearly different than their prior romps in bed and both were still learning what the other enjoyed during intimate moments. Tonight, even though Yuuri had initiated it, Victor needed to know he hadn’t or wouldn’t be going too far, with his words or his body.**

**Yuuri moaned, body quivering as he defiantly responded, “Don’t you dare hold back. If I can walk in the morning, you’ll have failed.”**

**Victor chuckled deeply in his throat, the sound escaping roughly from his lips in his aroused state, “Are you challenging me, Yuuri? You know I win everything I put my heart into.”**

**Yuuri grunted, Victor’s hands rubbing rough circles on both his hips, making his body rock slowly. His head lulled between his shoulders, he never thought dirty talk could arouse him this much, “I’m counting on it. Show me what you’ve got Nikiforov.”**

**Victor’s hands squeezed his hips hard, jerking him back just a bit as he slid on the sheets. He could hear the moaning whine the man tried desperately to cut off. Yuuri yelped when he felt Victor’s mouth once again on his skin. Trails of sloppy wet kisses paraded down his spine, the flesh rippling at every touch.**

**Hands wandered down the front of his thighs, caresses ghosting over every sensitive area but staying well away from his erection. Yuuri thought he was ready for everything until he felt Victor’s teeth graze the softness of his ass. His hips leapt forward as he cried out, his legs wobbling when Victor sucked hard.**

**Victor pulled back to look at his handy work, a nice round purple mark in stark contrast to the otherwise pale skin. He reached over for the lube as Yuuri still quivered under his hand, “You liked that huh? Gave you a wonderful mark, I wish you could see it.”**

**Yuuri whined, pushing back to try to find the hand no longer kneading his thigh. Victor popped the cap on the lube. Yuuri turned his head at the sound, trying to see why he no longer felt Victor on him. Victor spread the lube between his fingers before thrusting into the puckered entrance. Yuuri’s chest heaved, letting out a choking gasping sound. He pushed back into the intrusion, the pleasure and pain mixing together.**

**Victor took ahold of his hip with his other hand, steadying him and stopping his movements. His lips landed on the round globe next to his slowly thrusting finger as he inserted a second one into the warm heat. Yuuri moaned loudly into the room as he was stretched and Victor sucked another hickey next to the original.**

**Yuuri’s arms and legs were straining to keep him up when Victor added a third finger. The limbs shook with the effort to not collapse on the soft sheets under him as Victor brushed gently over his prostate.**

**Victor thrust his fingers into Yuuri harshly, purposefully missing the spot he knew would make Yuuri cry out. He moved closer, his own hard erection pressing against Yuuri’s ass cheek as he leaned over the man’s back. Wrapping his arm around Yuuri’s chest, he held the man against him, supporting a bit of his weight to give him some relief.**

**Yuuri could feel heat radiating into him from the closeness of the man against him. Victor’s kisses rained on his shoulder blade before pulling back to speak, “Beg for it Yuuri. Let me hear your beautiful voice as you lose control. I want you to tell me how much you want this. How badly you need my cock inside you.”**

**Yuuri gasped, his hips bucking back into the fingers still stretching him. He bit his lip, a tiny smirk on his mouth that he knew Victor couldn’t see. Instead, he shook his head.**

**Victor growled low in his throat, “No?”**

**Yuuri yelled into the room as Victor attacked the spot inside him that made the edges of his vision burst into brilliant white. Victor was relentless, jabbing the tips of his fingers into him hard and fast. He couldn’t breathe, his lungs refusing to cooperate as waves of pleasure pulsed though him. Hips thrust back into the prodding digits as he chased the coiling need wrapping around his gut.**

**Victor drank in the sounds spilling from Yuuri’s lips, little whimpering gasps and pants interrupted by a startled cry when the sensations peaked. He took the jutting, swollen flesh bobbing between Yuuri’s thighs in hand and was rewarded with a guttural moan.**

**Yuuri couldn’t decide whether to thrust forward into the warm, soft hand surrounding him so firmly or the solid, stiff fingers trying to reach deep inside him. He rocked his hips, arms barely holding him up anymore, all of his focus aimed toward reaching his peak and tumbling over the edge.**

**Victor heard Yuuri’s breathe hitch, the air filling his lungs no longer deep but short little intakes. It was something Victor had learned early on as an indication that Yurri was on the edge. His eyes twinkled although the other man couldn’t see it.**

**He squeezed the base of Yuuri’s erection, effectively cutting off any attempt to come. Yuuri cried out at the loss, his fall into euphoria denied. Fingers still prodded inside of him for a few more strokes before leaving him empty. He was shaking hard from the adrenaline that now no longer had an outlet.**

**Arms could no longer support his weight and he collapsed face first into the soft sheets. His ass was now popped up into the air at a new angle and he heard Victor hum in appreciation. Victor’s hand left his dick and caressed over the sensitive hickeys that had been left.**

**Yuuri could hear and feel everything, his body hypersensitive. He heard the top pop open for the lube, the slick sound of it being stroked over something. Yuuri knew what that something was, it was Victor’s own penis and he whimpered at the thought of what would happen next.**

**Victor shuffled behind Yuuri, placing himself right between the man’s legs and lined up perfectly for him. He ran his hands down Yuuri’s sides, the flesh rippling beneath his touches.**

**“Victor…”**

**“Yes Yuuri? Did you want something? What is it you need?”**

**Yuuri groaned. He had asked for this, he wanted this, but a blush still crept over his face. He tipped his head to the side, looking at Victor behind him. Trying to distract himself or maybe just to build up the courage, he grabbed the pillow above his head, lifting up enough to place it under his chest so he could breathe easier without his face planted into the sheets.**

**He whined as Victor pressed against him, teasing the head of his cock against his entrance, hands rubbing circles against the bones of his hips. Victor wasn’t going to stop the torment until he said what he wanted to hear. Yuuri could lay there all night, gasping and thrashing on the bed and Victor would still hold off.**

**“I want to hear your voice,” Victor’s voice was husky and low, rumbling deep within his chest, “Let the other hotel guests know how good I am to you. How much you enjoy being filled by me.”**

**Yuuri pressed back, the urge for more making him search out for the one thing that would bring him relief. He huffed in frustration as Victor leaned away from him, pushing Yuuri’s hips forward.**

**“Victor…please…”**

**“Please what?” Victor’s hand trailed down underneath Yuuri to dance against his balls.**

**Yuuri snapped like a rubber band, sucking air harshly into his lungs as words spilled haphazardly from his mouth, “Vitya, fuck me! God just fuck me please!”**

**Victor growled in contentment, finally getting what he had asked for, “You did well, Yuuri.”**

**Yuuri whined at the praise, clawing at the sheets as Victor used both hands to tug his hips back and up to just the angle he wanted. He felt the head of Victor’s cock against him, soothing circles drawn against his sides as he breached the entrance.**

**Victor glided easily into Yuuri’s body, the preparation and lube making it difficult for him not to slam his entire length inside in one sharp thrust. No matter how much he talked, Victor never wanted to hurt Yuuri so he took it slow.**

**Yuuri bucked and arched on the bed, his voice turning hoarse from all the moaning he had already done. His mouth hung open, eyes squinted shut as Victor’s length sank deep within him. He was loving the new position, feeling every inch fill him, rubbing against his walls and stretching him even more than the fingers earlier on.**

**Victor didn’t give him a moment to adjust, Yuuri jolted forward as the hard shaft inside pulled out only to swiftly sheath itself back in. He was burning everywhere Victor touched, hands on his hips, thighs against the back of his own, and within his core. Victor hesitated, waiting to see if Yuuri made any sound of discomfort, when none came he let loose.**

**Yuuri had already lost count of how many times he had moaned into the quiet of the room but he had no control over the sounds as Victor pounded into him relentlessly. The angle was delightful as Victor was able to penetrate deeper than normal.**

**However, Yuuri did miss seeing Victor’s face, watching him come undone as he played with Yuuri’s body like only he could. The only one allowed to see Yuuri like this. “Ohhh… Vitya…” Yuuri whimpered.**

**Victor’s pace intensified, his hips jerking hard into Yuuri’s body, skin slapping against skin as his hips made contact with the back of his ass. Fingers dug into the bit of extra weight Yuuri was never able to lose at his hips, guaranteed to make bruises by morning. The hands controlled Yuuri, forcing him away as Victor pulled out and yanking him hard backwards as Victor thrust powerfully back in.**

**Yuuri was lost in it all, eyes glazed over, breathing becoming a panting, groaning mess. If he had been aware of more than just the intense sensations Victor was giving to him greedily, he might have been embarrassed by the drool pooling at the side of his mouth and dribbling down his chin. As it was, all Yuuri wanted was for Victor to continue forever. His words were airy, like he was floating in a cloud of pleasure and never wanted to come down, “Vitya, keep going…so good.”**

**Victor grunted as he snapped his hips, long, deep thrusts that shook the bed and pushed Yuuri further up the sheets. He changed his angle, hitting Yuuri’s prostate with each rock of his hips. Yuuri cried out, his back arching, fists clenching in the sheets as he used the leverage to thrust back into Victor.**

**Satisfied that Yuuri was using his own body to chase his release, Victor eased up on his grip with one hand, sliding it between their bodies so he could pinch the base of his own cock. He didn’t want to let go yet and he needed all the help he could get because it was going to be extremely difficult to keep his head clear enough to talk.**

**Victor timed his thrusts to harmonize with Yuuri pushing back into him. His voice was husky and breathy, laced with desire, “Do you know how much I love seeing you in my old costume? It’s like I am surrounding you, touching every part of you while you skate on the ice.”**

**Yuuri groaned, raising up a bit on his elbows and forearms to give him even more leverage to slam back against Victor. Every push sent his soul skyrocketing as Victor’s dick filled him and his mind chanted out for more.**

**“I imagine watching you skating in that costume and taking you right there on the ice.”**

**Yuuri’s vision blurred at Victor’s words, his mind creating the scenario in his head. He was not expecting the next part of Victor’s little fantasy or the hand wrapping around his leaking, swollen member, each pull timed with Victor’s advances forward.**

**“Or better yet, having you take me on the ice. Feeling you buried inside me while you wear the costume. Eros personified.”**

**Yuuri howled into the room, a mix between a cry and a moan as he came hard, painting the sheets milky white under his stomach. He couldn’t deny that he had thoughts about being surrounded by Victor, to take charge and send the man to the same heights he gave to Yuuri. However, he had never had the courage to ask. For Victor to say that he wouldn’t mind having Yuuri be the one to take him was too much. Yuuri’s whole body shook from the force of his orgasm, the denial of his first mixed with the arousing words spilt from Victor’s lips set his whole body alight.**

**“Mmmm you seem excited by that idea. Would you like to top Yuuri? I wouldn’t mind at all. I would love to feel you thrusting inside of me.”**

**Yuuri couldn’t believe his body was able to respond, hips twitching as he imagined flipping Victor over and ramming his cock into his tight heat. It was at that moment that Yuuri realized Victor had not yet come, that Victor was still hard and heavy inside him.**

**He groaned, clinching around Victor which was enough to get the man to start thrusting again. Yuuri cried desperately into the room. He was still lost in his high and everything was too sensitive. The feel of Victor entering and leaving was so pleasurable it was almost painful. Tears pooled in his eyes as Victor picked up his pace.**

**Victor grunted as he snapped his hips hard, Yuuri was squeezing him so tight he knew that there was no way he was going to last very long. He wrapped an arm across Yuuri’s chest, fingers gripping between his shoulder and collarbone and gently pulling the man up from the bed. He went willingly, trusting Victor to hold him up as he balanced only on his knees.**

**His other arm swung around Yuuri’s abdomen, the hand firmly resting on his hip. Victor placed one long kiss to the back of Yuuri’s neck before rocking his hips up into Yuuri at a furious pace. He buried his cock into the tight heat again and again, craving more. Losing control, he rutted against Yuuri using his grip on the man’s body as leverage to push in deeper and faster.**

**Victor’s pace was unrelenting and Yuuri could feel the tension building once again in the pit of his stomach even though it should have been far too soon after such a hard release just minutes ago. He held onto Victor’s arm with one hand while the other furiously pulled on his stiff erection.**

**“Vitya!” Yuri shouted into the room as his second orgasm was ripped from his body.**

**Victor groaned loudly right after, his hips snapping viciously up, once, twice, before he spilled heavily inside of Yuuri. His body kept rocking forward as he rode out the bliss of his release. Yuuri’s panting breaths was all he could hear and he could feel Yuuri’s sweaty chest heaving as his lungs tried to calm his racing heart.**

**Yuuri groaned, his limbs finally refusing to cooperate as he went limp in Victor’s arms. Victor gasped as his own shaking arms had to support even more weight. He was aware of Victor pulling out and laying him gently onto the mattress, making sure he was resting comfortably on his stomach.**

**Victor flopped down right next to him, trying to regain enough strength to extract himself from the bed to clean up. He rolled to his side, pushing himself close to Yuuri’s relaxed frame as he reached out to trail his fingertips gently up and down Yuuri’s spine. At the touch, Yuuri opened his eyes, locking onto ocean blue orbs and grinning lovingly at the man looking back at him.**

**Victor beamed a smile back, “So did you learn your lesson about disobeying your coach?”**

**Yuuri’s eyes sparkled, the corner of his mouth quirking up in a tiny smirk, “Oh yes definitely. I clearly need to rebel more often.”**

**Victor’s mouth gaped open before a laugh rumbled from his chest followed by a chuckle from Yuuri. He leaned over to plant a butterfly kiss on as much of Yuuri’s lips as he had access to.**

**“Congratulations Yuuri, moya zvezda. You truly are amazing.”**

* * *

 

Yuuri sat on his single bed after smiling his way through dinner with Victor. He believed he had hidden his panic enough that the other was unaware how much his anxiety was pulling him down. They had parted ways in the hall, both to take showers and wind down a bit after the long day.

He hadn’t even undressed from his casual skate clothes because he had become distracted by a call from his family. They had all cheered him on, assured that he would win tomorrow with his free skate. It was one more thing piled on top of the thoughts already dancing in his mind since the moment the rankings appeared across the monitors in the rink.

Yuuri didn’t want to disappoint anyone. He didn’t want to let down his family who had encouraged him to be himself and reach for his dreams. But most of all, he did not want to disappoint Victor. He could imagine the look on the man’s face if he bombed like he had at last year’s GPF.

His breathing became ragged as he relived the falls he had taken, imagining himself stumbling into his final spin to look down his arm and see the defeat written all over Victor’s face. The knowledge that he had wasted an entire year of his legendary career on a man who failed to even place on the podium in his first event of the season. To have the entire rink turn on them, shouting how disappointed they were in both the student and the coach.

Yuuri’s hands were buried in his hair, fists clenched around the black locks, one knee bouncing up and down, when a knock rasped on his door. He froze, not even breathing. The knock came again. Still, he did not move to answer it. He could not let Victor see him like this. Yuuri didn’t want to worry him.

“Yuuri?” came Victor’s voice, muffled through the thick wooden door.

He didn’t move, his breaths shallow, the room deathly quiet until his phone pinged loudly. Yuuri picked it up with a shaky hand, a text message alert was across the screen and he used his thumb to press it.

            >> I’m outside your door. Thought we could talk for a while before heading to bed.

Yuuri shook, unsure how long he stared at the message before another came through.

            >> Still in the shower?

He glanced at the door, feeling Victor’s presence behind the wooden barricade. Yuuri was torn between ripping the door off the hinges to fly into Victor’s arms and crawling as far away from the entrance as possible.

            >> You ok?

Yuuri knew he had to answer soon or Victor would grow concerned enough to potentially call the front desk to let him into the room. His decision was the one he believed to be the less selfish for himself, not wanting to pull Victor down with him.

           << I’m fine. Sorry was dosing off. It has been a long day. I should get some rest for tomorrow

It didn’t take long for the reply.

            >> Oh. Ok. Good night Yuuri.

           << Good night Victor.

Yuuri waited, quiet once again flooding the room. He thought he heard the faintest of thumps against his door. It was another minute or two before he heard the beep of an electronic device unlocking across the hall and a door opening then closing with a click.

He sighed out, running his hands through the tangled mess of his hair. Yuuri was on autopilot as he stripped down to his underwear and unconsciously headed for the bathroom to find the t-shirt he had stolen the other night from Victor.

Yuuri slipped it on, crawling under the sheet of the bed. He should have showered but he was too caught up in the day’s events and the possibilities of tomorrow to focus on other activities. Instead, he flicked off the light, staring off into space as his brain imagined every outcome of tomorrow’s performance.

It was well into the morning when exhaustion finally pulled him into a couple of extremely fitful hours of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To my readers: YOU ARE AWESOME! The time you take to leave feedback means the world to me <3 It really makes my day when I see them.
> 
> Dorogoy – darling in Russian (or so says google)  
> moya zvezda – my star in Russian (or so says google)
> 
> Fair warning: tags will change next chapter. Time for Yuuri to take control ~_^ Hope it doesn’t turn anyone off from reading my story but I prefer to have Yuuri and Victor switching some so that is going to be happening.
> 
> Also, next chapter will probably be the last of the flashbacks… I think…maybe lol. Flashbacks have been going in order so I would assume I don’t want to do anything out of sync...but you never know what my muse may come up with. Maybe if I had planned this out better we could have gotten more date flashbacks… but they seem to work well in the chapters I added them into so: NO REGRETS! XD
> 
> Victuuri for life!


	6. What If

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry life has slowed down the time I have to write! Hope the extra long chapter makes up for the wait! I haven’t stopped writing this and I have plans for this story far into the future so please stick with me!
> 
> The angst is real folks! Omg it is the Cup of China free skate! Ahhhhh! Yuuri is spiraling down a dark hole! Save the adorable cinnamon roll please Victor!
> 
> NOTE: Anything in bold is in the past. Anything in italics is Yuuri’s thoughts

Yuuri slumped on the bench next to the rink, his eyes drooping closed before popping back open. He felt like hell and if his reflection in the mirror this morning hadn’t been a hallucination than he definitely looked just as bad. His phone beeped over the sound of the skaters and coaches beginning their morning practice.

He flipped the phone over and saw a new text message alert. Yuuri knew who it was. Unable to sleep after the few, restless hours that could barely be considered a cat nap, Yuuri had showered and left in the shuttle before Victor made it to Yuuri’s room.

Afraid that Victor would stop him from practicing, Yuuri had sent a text as he headed towards the arena. He figured if he was already at the rink, Victor wouldn’t make a fuss when he saw the dark rings and bloodshot eyes.

His head dropped toward his chest. It was so heavy, maybe he could rest his eyes for a few. The ringtone of his phone blared next to him and he startled, almost tipping far enough backwards to fall off the bench. Yuuri slapped at the device, hitting the button to make it silent and shoving it in his pocket. The sound woke him up just enough to remember what he had been doing. Skates. He was sitting so he could put them on and go out to practice.

“Someone calling that you don’t want to talk to?”

Yuuri looked up and tossed a weak wave at Phichit. “H-hey…” his voice cracking even on the simple word.

His best friend’s eyes widened and immediately took a seat next to Yuuri, “Wow Yuuri! You look awful!”

Yuuri huffed, “Jeez, thanks.”

Phichit laughed, “Sorry but you really do look like you are on death’s door. You didn’t sleep well?”

He fumbled with the edge of his sponsor jacket, “I couldn’t…”

Phichit had lived long enough with Yuuri to know the signs of his anxiety, so he didn’t bother stating the obvious. Instead he took it as a great opportunity to try to tease him into a better mood, “What? You spent too much time making out with your boyfriend?”

Yuuri’s head whipped up to look at Phichit, his mouth gaping open, “NO! I mean…wait…I-I…how…”

Phichit smiled victoriously, “Oh come on Yuuri, I’m your best friend. I had my suspicions with the way you two were at the restaurant and then he wasn’t more than an arms length away from you after your short program. I’ve spent enough time to know you and your obsession. You practically glow when Victor is near you.”

Yuuri groaned, hands hiding his face, “Oh god, is it that obvious?”

Phichit chuckled, patting him comfortingly on the shoulder, “Only to those that know you best Yuuri.”

He glared, “You have to promise not to tell anyone yet Phichit. We are waiting for the right time to go public about our relationship.”

His best friend motioned like he was zipping his lips, “Sealed. I swear.”

Yuuri gave a curt nod in thanks. He should have told his best friend sooner. Never having a boyfriend before, he didn’t know how to bring up the subject. _‘Hi Phichit. How are you? By the way, I’m having the most mind blowing sex with my coach!’_

Silence surrounded them for a minute before Phichit’s eyes caught something over Yuuri’s shoulder, “Ahhh looks like Ciao Ciao has found me. I gotta go.”

Yuuri smiled up at his best friend as he stood, “Good luck today Phichit.”

Phichit gave a little wink, pulling out his phone and leaning into Yuuri’s space to snap a selfie together. As he reviewed the picture, his happy-go-lucky mood mellowed out, becoming more serious, “I’ve never seen you as happy as you are when you are around Victor. You deserve this Yuuri, I think you are good for each other.”

Yuuri blushed, his fingers fiddling anxiously in his lap.

“Now,” he placed a hand on Yuuri’s shoulder, “Make me earn that gold medal! Show the world what you can accomplished with Victor, the living legend, as your coach!” Phichit smiled and waved as he made a hasty retreat to the rink entrance where Celestino was waiting.

Yuuri should have been happy, rejuvenated after talking with his best friend. However, he was so tired that he wasn’t sure if he could adequately recall the entire conversation, words entering and leaving his consciousness with no ability to retain them.

The last line Phichit left him with sank into his stomach like a knife, twisting his insides. His breathing becoming erratic and his eyes grew wide. _‘How could he have not thought of this sooner? If he messes up his free program and fails to move on, he wouldn’t just be disappointing his family, his fans, and Victor. His failure would reflect poorly on Victor as his coach.’_ The last thing he ever wanted to be was a burden.

“Yuuri?”

Leaping to his feet, Yuuri spun around coming face to face with Victor. He saw the concerned look aimed his way due to the sorry state of sleep deprivation that he was in. Yuuri immediately downcast his eyes.

Victor sucked in his breath, his voice authoritative but caring, “You haven’t sleep have you?”

Yuuri waved his hands in front of his face, “I did! I did! Well maybe just a little…”

Lips pursed in a stern line, “We are heading back to the hotel. You will rest until the performance this evening.”

“But Victor, I haven’t practiced yet!”

Victor reached down, grabbing the bag with his skates and swinging it over his shoulder, “You’ll be fine. Sleep is more important or you will hurt yourself before you can even get on the ice tonight.”

Yuuri had no choice but to follow as Victor stalked towards the exit. He huffed out in frustration then yawned. The cool air hit him in the face as they made their way into the shuttle bus and headed back to the hotel. The ride was quiet, neither speaking, the air could be cut with a knife as Yuuri stewed in his thoughts and Victor stared out the window.

He dragged himself into the hotel elevator and down the hall to his room. As he unlocked the door, Victor ushered him in, tossing the bag on the floor as they both removed their shoes. Yuuri shuffled to the bed, ready to plant face first into it but stopped when a gentle, firm grip landed on his shoulder.

Victor smiled at him but Yuuri could see the apprehension and concern in the little furrow of Victor’s brow. Hands removed his sponsor jacket, followed by his practice clothes until he was stripped down to his boxer briefs.

Victor smirked, grabbing the sheet off the bed with a flourish and shoving Yuuri back onto the bed. He bounced as he hit the springs, a blush rising into his cheeks. Yuuri should be way too tired to have erotic thoughts of Victor as he was manhandled onto the bed, but his lower regions were obviously not paying attention to any rationality on the matter.

Tossing the sheet over Yuuri, Victor crawled up the bed, “Sleep until the competition starts. I always waited until the last minute too.”

Victor laid right on top of him, his hand patting Yuuri’s chest as he rested his head next to it. There was nowhere for Yuuri to go. The bed was too small for Victor to be anywhere else, his weight pinning him to the bed. If Victor turned at all he would fall to the floor and if Yuuri moved Victor would know the instant his body weight shifted.

It was like Victor was making sure Yuuri had to stay in the bed. He could not sneak away like he had earlier. Yuuri sighed, “Did you set an alarm?”

There was no response, Victor already dozing on him. He should have been in full on panic mode. Strangely the weight of the man on top of him was comforting and he drifted off with the smell of Victor’s shampoo filling his nostrils.

* * *

**“Love has changed me and I’ll prove it at the Grand Prix Final…with a Gold medal!” Yuuri groaned as he slunk deeper into the train seat. It was the millionth time he had watched the recording of the press conference on his phone as he headed back to Hasetsu. By now, he was just torturing himself with each viewing.**

**Yuuri went alone to the press conference because he was too nervous to talk about this year’s theme with Victor in the same room. He feared that he would be unable to stop himself from bumbling through the mass of emotions that bubble up inside him every time he thinks about Victor.**

**_‘Guess he shouldn’t have worried about it, he managed to look like an idiot even without Victor there.’_ It was so difficult to form the words to express what Victor gave him and he stumbled through it spectacularly. **

**The train PA system stopped him from hitting the replay button one more time, “Now arriving at Hasetsu Station.”**

**Yuuri sighed, standing up to grab his bag from the overhead compartment. As the train stopped, he filed out with the few people who were making their way home at such a late hour. Victor told him before he left to stay in Fukuoka for the night. Part of him was tired after the anxiousness of speaking in front of all those reporters and wanted nothing more than to curl in bed. Yet, even though he was embarrassed to see what Victor had to say about his speech, he took the train back home. Yuuri had sent a text once he was already settled on the train so Victor couldn’t talk him out of it.**

**He shuffled his feet through the turnstile, shifting his bag further onto his shoulder.**

**“Yuuri!”**

**He wasn’t even able to brace himself as Victor flew into him, spinning him around from the force of the impact. His bag fell to the floor as he let go to catch the man now in his arms.**

**“Victor? What are you doing here?”**

**The man pulled back to look at Yuuri, “I’m here to pick you up of course! You must be tired after the press conference!”**

**Yuuri’s lips curved into a small smile, his head shaking lightly as he took a minute to just drink in Victor in his close proximity. He never seceded to surprise Yuuri.**

**“You didn’t have to come all the way to the station. It’s late.”**

**Victor tightened his hold, his voice lowering and filled with warmth, “I wanted to.”**

**Yuuri’s cheeks tinged with a faint pink blush, his chin tucked against his chest as he looked at Victor through his long eyelashes, “Thank you.”**

**Victor puffed out his chest, giving a wink and a smile, “Of course, dorogoy. Now let’s get you home.”**

**He reached for the fallen bag, swinging it over his shoulder and tucking Yuuri under his other arm to guide him to the exit. Yuuri’s face deepened into another shade of red but he didn’t pull away. Instead he buried himself further into the warmth of Victor’s side.**

* * *

**Yuuri padded into Victor’s room after his shower clad in only his boxer briefs and a robe. It felt good to get the smell of new places and the train ride out of his skin. Victor looked up and smiled from his seat on the couch, legs stretched the length of it and a book nestled in his hands. He glanced up at Yuuri’s entrance, beaming a dazzling smile before his gaze wandered back to the printed pages.**

**Grabbing his phone off of the bedside table where it had been charging, Yuuri made his way back to the couch. He gracefully took a seat on the floor, back against the middle of the cushions.**

**Victor’s eyes were torn from the words as he felt Yuuri’s presence beside him, “You don’t have to sit on the floor Yuuri. I can move.”**

**Yuuri tilted his head back over his shoulder, his hair still damp from the bath and falling over his face to brush against his eyelashes. His lips curved into the sweetest of smiles, “You look very comfortable where you are so I don’t mind the floor. I just wanted to be close to you.”**

**He missed the tinted pink that rose across Victor’s cheeks as his phone tinged to signal an incoming message and his focus moved back to the device in his hand. Victor watched as Yuuri’s eyes lit up, a small upturn of his lips as his fingers rapidly typed out a response.**

**Victor assumed it was Phichit. He took the time to soak in Yuuri’s reactions to the unknown words scrawled across the tiny screen before returning his focus to his book. He didn’t even realize his other hand moved unconsciously to reach out for Yuuri. Tiny, soft touches dancing into the silky strands on the back of his neck.**

**“That tickles…” Yuuri murmured out into the room, still texting Phichit. Victor jerked his hand back as he realized what he was doing. Yuuri chuckled, eyes locking on Victor’s, “I didn’t say you had to stop.”**

**Victor resumed his administrations as they both got lost in their activities, content in their shared company. He didn’t know how long they sat there, each finding comfort of their closeness.**

**Yuuri was the first to move, placing his phone on the table next to the couch and stretching his arms above his head. It was enough to get Victor’s attention away from the book, his eyes wandering to the expanse of thigh now visible to the room from Yuuri’s actions.**

**“Victor…” Yuuri whispered into the room as he turned, legs tucking under him, arms resting on the edge of the couch as he placed his chin on them, “Can I…”**

**Victor didn’t wait for Yuuri to finish his thought. Whatever he wanted or needed Victor was more than willing to give. He closed his book with a snap, tossing it on the table. Yuuri took that as an open invitation and crawled up the side of the couch. He placed his knees on the sides of Victor’s hips and sat down gently in his lap.**

**Victor smiled warmly up at him, a hand cradling the side of his face. Yuuri nuzzled into the touch, eyes lidded and blinking slowly. He took Victor’s wrist in his hand, keeping him there as he turned his face into the palm. Breathing in, his mouth ghosted over the skin, kissing the middle before trailing his lips to Victor’s wrist and planting another on his pulse point.**

**Victor’s breath hitched at the intimate way Yuuri was worshiping his body, his other hand rubbed caring circles into Yuuri’s exposed thigh. The robe was barely on man’s body, the material falling loosely, exposing his shoulder and Victor wanted nothing more than to taste every inch of the skin from Yuuri’s neck to his collarbone, to his shoulder.**

**Yuuri let his other hand brush across Victor’s arm, encouraging Victor to touch him more. He wanted to feel Victor on him. It wasn’t the blinding passion or desire that came from arousal but the need to be connected all the same.**

**Victor didn’t appear to be in any rush, taking in the sight of Yuuri above him and making no move to escalate their proximity into more physical gestures. Yuuri just held him there, breathing on the skin of his wrist and fingers dancing on the bicep of his other arm.**

**Victor was startled out of his contemplation of the perfection of Yuuri Katsuki when his voice broke the silence, “D-did you watch the press conference?”**

**Victor took in the way Yuuri sucked in his plump bottom lip to hold it delicately between his teeth. He tilted his head to the side, curiosity peaked, “I did.”**

**Yuuri puffed out a sigh, “S-sorry… I really blew it out there huh?”**

**Victor’s brow furrowed, “Maybe you weren’t as eloquent as you could have been,” he watched as Yuuri deflated just a bit, “But I could feel your conviction behind every word you said.”**

**Yuuri visibly brightened, eyes sparkling, “Yeah?”**

**Fingers splayed in the junction between Yuuri’s neck and shoulder, warmth seeping into the bare cooled skin, “Truly. It made me happy to hear those words from your lips.”**

**Yuuri lunged forward, capturing Victor’s mouth in his own, hot and heavy. The man always seemed to know what to say to make him feel better. They met together, calming the storm that sometimes raged inside of Yuuri.**

**Victor’s arms snaked up his sides to caress across his lower back. The kiss started passionate but it didn’t last long. Instead, they slowed it down, exploring each other softly as tongues and teeth gently moved against each other.**

**Victor was unsure how long they made out but he could see the fullness of Yuuri’s lips as he pulled back. Yuuri moved away, taking a long moment just to drink in Victor beneath him. His fingers reached for the tie of Victor’s robe, undoing it and exposing his chest to the open air.**

**The porcelain skin beneath his fingertips rippled as he kneaded them across ribs, abdomen and finally chest. Victor’s eyes never left him, body unmoving except for the tiny circles he drew on Yuuri’s hips through his robe.**

**Withdrawing his hands, Yuuri reached for the tie of his own robe, releasing the fabric and tugging it away from his chest so it would pool along his sides. He shimmed further down, shifting to rest his upper body on Victor, warm skin against warm skin. He curled in close, arms bracketing Victor’s sides, head resting on his chest, right over his heart.**

**His eyes fluttered closed as he listened to the steady beat of Victor’s heart, arms embracing him in a cocoon of comfort. They stayed melded together on the couch, time having no meaning and silence speaking volumes. It was Victor who eventually carried a sleeping Yuuri into bed. The man unconsciously wrapped himself around Victor to lull them both into the land of dreams.**

* * *

Yuuri fumbled with the cap on the lid of his water. They were finally back at the rink after his mini nap. Although he was not nearly as tired, it had done nothing to curb his anxiety. Victor had been strangely silent on the way back to the arena and while he changed into his costume for the free skate. He couldn’t miss the look of concern cracking through the mask on Victor’s face. It only ended up making him feel worse.

Hands landed heavily on his shoulders and Victor loomed above him, “You didn’t take a nap did you Yuuri? You are not allowed any jumps during warm up. That’s an order from your coach”

Yuuri gaped at the man. _‘What?!? No way was he going out to perform with no preparation!’_ He said nothing, ignoring Victor as they made their way to the ice for the six minute warm up. Running through his step sequence, he felt his muscles loosen up. At the very end, he attempted a jump, needing to know he could do it. Instead, he went crashing to the ice in a heap of limbs.

Victor had known. He had known Yuuri was going to fall. Yuuri couldn’t look at Victor as he stepped off the ice. Once again, he had disobeyed his coach’s orders and he deserved the lecture he was due.

It never came.

Yuuri held his breath waiting for it, but Victor just watched him, stepping beside him to head back to the waiting area. _‘That’s right. Victor risked the rest of his career for a dime-a-dozen skater and now he was realizing just what that truly meant.’_

When Victor finally spoke it was with a cheerful, bubbly voice trying to drown out what Yuuri knew was lying beneath the surface, “You’ll be fine. You can land the jumps even if you didn’t in practice. It happens all the time.”

Yuuri shrank in on himself, “I’m sorry.”

The phantom knife twisted in Yuuri’s gut and he had to sit down on a chair to try to compose himself. He grasped his head in his hands, breath erratic and leg bouncing up and down a mile a minute. _‘It really was ok if Victor didn’t want to be his coach. He would understand. But, they had so much more now. They had shared so much of each other that Yuuri felt like a piece of him was missing when the other wasn’t around. Would he loose not only a coach but his boyfriend as well? Would Victor really want to stay with him?’_

It took more strength than Yuuri thought he was capable of to compose himself enough to start his exercises, keeping his body loose until it was his turn to compete. He was dead last to perform and after hearing how well everyone was doing he forced himself to put his earplugs in. As he faced the wall, he rotated his hips back and forth, panic once again swelling in his chest.

He let out a tiny startled yelp as he was dragged backwards down the hall by Victor. _‘What was he doing?’_ Victor pulled him into a staircase and the door slammed behind them leaving them alone. An arm wrapped around his shoulder, guiding him down into the belly of the arena. _‘Maybe Victor was taking him down here to finally yell at him. Away from prying eyes that would tarnish is reputation….NO! Stop! That wasn’t Victor at all and he knew better than to think that. It wasn’t something he would do! … He doesn’t think that.’_

Yuuri shook his head, trying to physically remove the thoughts swimming inside. They ended up in the parking garage below the arena. He could barely hear a buzz from the crowd through the layers of concrete and his earplugs.

Victor’s voice came muffled to him, “Keep warming up down here. I’ll let you know when it is time to head back.”

He gave a sharp jerk of his head downwards and started to run through the routine. All the thoughts he had since last night continued to replay through his head. It was so difficult to piece together what was happening and what was his anxiety whispering hurtful words through his consciousness. After the time he spent with Victor the past few months, he was closer to the man than he ever thought possible.

Deep down, Yuuri knew some of the ideas that were floating in his head were wrong, but they wouldn’t stop. Every look, every word, every silent moment, everything, made him second guess his feelings. He could live with most of the self-loathing, he had for the majority of his life. Yet when it came to Victor, he was desperate to not do the wrong thing.

Yuuri glanced towards Victor, the man was staring at the parking garage ceiling. He finally noticed the muffled roar in his ears. Pulling the earplugs out, the roar assaulted him, clapping, cheering, yelling, stamping of feet, all mixed into a tremendous wave of sound echoing through the parking garage.

“Phichit Chulanont is rewriting Thai figure skating history!!!”

 _‘Phichit...’_ Yuuri stared at the ceiling his eyes wide, a war tearing at his insides as he was both happy for his friend and terrified at the same time.

“Don’t listen!”

Yuuri startled as Victor’s hands grasped the sides of his head, blocking his ears. The look on his face was filled with anxiety and deep concern. He had never seen Victor look like that, always the suave living legend or goofy, dog loving boyfriend. Yuuri had put that look on Victor’s face and it ate at him.

He reached up with shaky hands to removed Victor’s gloved ones from his face. Yuuri’s gaze was averted, he didn’t want to see himself reflected back in those pools of blue.

“Victor… we should be getting back. I’m almost up soon,” Yuuri hesitated only for a second before brushing past Victor’s right shoulder to head toward the stairs.

“Yuuri,” the tone of Victor’s voice commanded his attention.

He turned, staring as Victor ran his fingers through his silver hair nervously. “Look it is partially my fault if you don’t make it to the podium today. I’ll take responsibility and resign as your coach.”

_‘WHAT?!?! Oh god! NO! No, no, no! He never wanted his mistakes to be Victor’s. This is what he had feared all day!’_

Tears streamed down his face unchecked, he wasn’t even sure if he was breathing. Victor stared at him, startled by the tracks of wetness streaking down his face. It only made Yuuri cry harder.

“Victor, why… why would you say something like that? Are you trying to test me?”

The man stepped forward to reach out but Yuuri shrank back, shoulders hunched and head hanging as his body shook with the force of his crying.

Victor looked almost too stunned to say words, “Yuuri, I wasn’t being serious. I’m sorry.”

He hiccupped, trying to talk through the heaving sobs, “I fail a lot so I have gotten pretty use to it over the years but it is different now… because I worry about my mistakes reflecting on YOU! Part of me has been wondering if you secretly want to quit…”

“I was just saying that. Of course I don’t –“

“I KNOW!” Yuuri’s screamed words echoed in the parking garage and he was almost to the point of hyperventilating. He knew that Victor didn’t want to leave but that didn’t stop it from tearing at him like claws raking across his heart. The quiet sobs and gasping breaths mingling with the muffled sounds of the arena above them, a reminder of the competition Yuuri must still compete in.

Victor was completely lost. Yuuri had never broken down like this before. He thought he understood how to handle it when Yuuri felt this way. Space, time, comfort, talking, all of it worked before. As the hours passed by earlier, Victor had watched as everything he tried today only seemed to make it get worse. He didn’t know what to do to help Yuuri, as his coach or his boyfriend, and he confessed that very sentiment to the man, “I don’t know what to do… what you need… should I kiss you?”

“NO! Just have more faith that I will win than I do. You don’t have to say anything just stay close to me Victor!”

Arms embraced him in a tight hug, surrounding Yuuri in comforting warmth. He buried his face in Victor’s neck, crying unhindered into the soft skin. Victor only held him tighter as he felt Yuuri’s fist gathering the back of his suit jacket.

“Yuuri… this what you have been so upset about all day,” Victor didn’t ask it like a question but more as an acknowledgment of what was upsetting Yuuri, “Know that no matter what I’ll be by your side. I believe in you Yuuri, understand?”

Yuuri buried his head further into Victor’s neck, breathing in the spicy, woody smell of his cologne. He gripped the back of Victor’s jacket harder as he nodded his head.

“Oh moya lyubov…” his words were almost drowned out with the cheering crowd as Leo completed his program. Victor wanted to stop time so he could spend it holding Yuuri. He needed to talk to him, help him. Time was a luxury they did not have.

He pulled back, “Yuuri… We have to go back to the rink now. You are up soon.”

Yuuri nodded, drying his tears on the sleeve of his sponsor jacket. He turned, ready to head back to the staircase but paused. Pivoting back, he reached up to pull the man gently toward him, pressing his forehead flush with Victor’s.

They didn’t say anything, amber brown eyes, tinged pink around the edges and shimmering with dampness, stared into ocean blues that conveyed strength, love, and faith.

* * *

They were both silent on the walk towards the rink. Yuuri knew he looked bad, eyes puffy and face red from the crying. Removing his skate guards, he made his way onto the ice, traveling away from the entrance and down the barrier, mirroring Victor’s movements on the other side. He watched as Victor hesitated, mouth opening only to snap shut and look away.

Pulling a few tissues from the poodle shaped container in Victor’s hands, he gazed at the man in front of him. Victor was inexperienced as a coach and they were still learning about each other as boyfriends. The months spent with Victor until now had opened Yuuri’s eyes to a man entirely different than the one he idolized since he was a kid. This new view of Victor was better than any article, interview, or dream he could have thought up.

Yuuri blew his nose and Victor reached out to take it. Instead of dropping it in his outstretched hand, Yuuri pulled back just enough that Victor had to lean far over the rink railing in order to prevent the wadded up ball from falling onto the ice. He poked the top of Victor’s head, in the small whorl of his part, before gently patting the silver locks with his palm. _‘It’s ok Victor. You are not the idol from my posters. This Victor right here is human, he isn’t perfect, and he is trying his best. Just stay by my side and I’ll stay by yours. It’s no longer just you or me. It’s us.’_

The performance started and Yuuri was oddly relaxed. He never felt this way before on the ice in a competition, the pressure, tiredness, and fear melting away as he flowed through the movements. After so little sleep and barely any practice, landing his jumps with ease was a surprise to him. As he moved into the last part of his routine, a wild idea fluttered to the front of his thoughts.

He was going to change the last jump to a quad flip.

Yuuri was going to shock Victor and enjoy the look of surprise on the older man’s face when he did it. Not even Victor put his signature move at the very end of a performance. It was a difficult jump normally but fatigue would increase that challenge.

Yuuri didn’t care, he was going to do it, displaying to Victor the faith he had in him. Victor showed him how to do this jump, had taught him as his coach and Yuuri was going to show the world what Victor could pull out of him.

He glided into the setup for the jump, prepared, and took off. One, two, three, four, and then Yuuri tumbled in a heap across the cold, harsh surface of the rink. He climbed to his feet, flying toward the center of the arena and into his final spins.

As he looked down his arm in his ending pose, he saw Victor standing there, his beautiful ocean eyes covered by his gloved hands. Yuuri finally took in the entirety of his performance. He had failed the quad flip. _‘Was Victor sad? Was he angry? He had to know!’_

He took a bow for the cheering audience, his body twisting on the ice, his eyes not wanting to leave Victor. Yuuri watched as Victor’s face was uncovered but he never looked up from his feet. He waited on bated breath before seeing Victor spin on his heels, sprinting for the rink exit in front of the kiss and cry.

Yuuri’s face lit up, pushing off hard and barreling across the ice _. ‘Even with the failed quad he still performed well right? He needed to know what Victor thought!’_ He shouted as they got closer, “Victor! See that? I did great right?”

Victor skidded to a halt at the opening, his eyes turning soft and a small smile curving across his lips. Yuuri had no time to brace himself as Victor flew into his arms. His eyes grew wide as Victor’s lips crashed into his, the kiss lingering for the length of their fall onto the ice. Fingers gently cupped the back of his head, cradling it in Victor’s warm leather-clad hand.

It was a combination of the gasping cheer from the crowd and the snapping of cameras that made Victor pull back, looking down at Yuuri, “I wanted to surprise you more than you surprised me and this was the only thing I could think of.”

Yuuri tilted his head to the side, a smile gracing his lips that could have melted the ice, “Well it worked.”

Victor leaned in to rest his forehead against Yuuri’s, mimicking the action from earlier in the parking garage, “I know we said to wait for the right time to let everyone know about our relationship… I’m sorry I made the decision without asking you.”

Yuuri reached up, swiping the bangs hanging down over Victor’s face to tuck them behind his ear, “It’s ok Victor. I don’t mind at all”

Victor glowed, leaning in to plant another kiss on those delicious looking lips only to be interrupted by someone shouting.

“Hey, lovebirds! We are all happy for you but could you get off the ice and get into the kiss and cry so we can move things along!”

Victor looked over his shoulder and Yuuri shifted to his right to see past it. Chris had been the one to call out to them, hands on his hips and foot tapping the floor. He pretended to be upset but his smile gave away the fact that he was pleased with the current events. Next to him was Phichit, who to Yuuri’s embarrassment, was snapping a million pictures a minute of the two of them on the ice.

“Victor! Get off! Now!” Yuuri blushed bright red, trying to scramble out from under the other man.

Victor complied, eyes darkening as he pulled Yuuri to his feet. He didn’t let go of Yuuri’s hand, using it to help balance him on the ice without skates. He purred into Yuuri’s ear, “Maybe we can continue this later in private. Then we can see how many times I’ll _‘get off’._ ”

Yuuri tripped on the ice, nearly sending them both crashing back down. The flush covered his entire neck and ears now. Victor smirked in smug satisfaction as they stepped off the ice.

“Wow Yuuri, do you skate much?” Phichit joked, knowing Victor had to have said something to get that look on his best friend’s face.

Yuuri used Victor’s shoulder to balance as he place his skate guards on, “Shut it Phichit.”

“Oh feisty today,” Phichit laughed as his attention diverted back to his phone as notification dings filled the air.

Victor and Yuuri walked into the kiss and cry and took a seat to await his score. Their hands were still clasped together as the screen lit up and both saw that he had placed second behind his best friend. Victor cheered, throwing a peace sign at the cameras before Yuuri tugged his arm hard.

Yuuri leaned in, face hidden from the cameras and breath ghosting over the shell of Victor’s ear, “We will see who gets who off more tonight. Hope you are ready.”

The raw passion dripping from every one of Yuuri’s words sent a shiver up Victor’s spine. He was more than ready.

* * *

After standing next to his best friend for photos, the weight of his silver medal around his neck, Yuuri joined Victor as he responded to the announcer on camera. Thankfully, it was Mooroka, who was always professional and seemed to be a fan of Yuuri’s, so the question focused on the next competition.

He got pulled away from Phichit and Chris by people congratulating him on placing second. Leo and Guang Hong Ji excitedly praised him for his attempted quad flip at the end of his free skate and hoped to see him land it in Russia. As Yuuri left the arena to head back to the locker rooms, he was swarmed by reporters in the hallways.

“What is your exact relationship with Victor Nikiforov?”

“When did you start seeing each other?”

“How does your relationship effect the coach/student dynamic?”

“Did Victor Nikiforov take a year off to coach you because you were already in an established relationship?”

Yuuri’s vision reeled. He wanted to answer everything except he did not know where to begin. Belatedly, they hadn’t really talked about what they would say to the press when they revealed their relationship. Right now all the questions seemed harmless, natural curiosity on how a dime-a-dozen Japanese skater was with the living legend of figure skating.

Part of Yuuri wanted to shout to the world everything that Victor meant to him. Yet another, more selfish part, wanted to keep it all locked up. ‘ _Who could really express all the things that flowed inside of him when he simply spent time with Victor?’_

“I-uhh…” Yuuri stuttered, searching for the comforting sight of silver hair that was no where to be found. _‘Wait…where was Victor?’_

He rocked forward as an arm draped over his shoulders, “Ladies and gentleman of the press! As the gold medalist at the Cup of China, I am so thrilled you are here to be immortalized in a celebratory selfie with my best friend and newly crowned silver medalist!”

Phichit spun him around, phone extended on his trusty selfie stick, “Smile for the camera everyone!”

There were several chuckles at Phichit’s antics as the photo was taken and he addressed the crowd, “Now, Yuuri and I had a bet on who would take gold at this event. Seeing as I won, he owes me dinner. So we shall bid you all goodbye for now because I’m starving!”

The arm around Yuuri’s shoulders tightened as the reporters tried to get one last question in. Phichit just waved them off, dragging Yuuri away from the cameras and down the hall to the locker rooms.

“Thanks Phichit. Sorry you had to save me back there.”

The Thai skater just laughed it off, “That’s what friends are for.”

Yuuri slumped as they stepped into the locker room, “Still… they should have all been swarming you. You’re the one who won.”

He flinched as Phichit flicked him gently on the forehead, “Stop getting stuck up in that head of yours. Who says they didn’t swarm me? I had my fair share of questions to answer.”

Yuuri nodded as he stripped out of his free skate outfit and into his street clothes, “Thanks again… you’re a great friend Phichit.”

“Of course I am that’s why you love me.”

“Who loves who?”

Yuuri spun around to see Victor stepping into the room, “You! Where were you Victor? I had to fight off the press asking questions all about us! All by myself!”

He stormed up to Victor, poking his index finger into the man’s chest. Victor’s eyes grew wide, the happy smile fading from his face, “I-uhhh…”

Phichit burst out laughing, startling both into looking in his direction, losing the intensity of their standoff, “Oh my god! Oh my god! He looked just like you in front of those reporters! Never thought I’d see the day that Yuuri Katsuki would scold Victor Nikiforov and stun him into silence.”

Yuuri blushed furiously as Phichit doubled over in his laughter. He looked back at Victor to see his face stained with a similar flushed expression but worry still colored his eyes.

Reaching up, Yuuri cupped the back of Victor’s head, pulling them into a kiss. He heard Phichit calm down to cheer his support. Deepening the kiss, Yuuri flicked his tongue along the seam of Victor’s lips. The man was more than willing to oblige, opening to allow Yuuri to dive into the expanse, his tongue drawing Victor’s into a dance.

“Oh looks like you boys may need us to leave soon, yes?”

They broke apart to see Chris standing next to Phichit. From the dripping water and towel hanging low on his hips, he apparently arrived from the showers sometime during their kiss. Yuuri pulled back, feeling a bit more self-conscious around someone other than Phichit.

Victor warmly greeted the newcomer, “Chris! Congrats on the bronze medal!”

Chris gave a nod of acknowledgment before turning to change into his street clothes, “So any plans for dinner?”

“Well Yuuri owes me for saving him from the reporters,” Phichit winks smugly, “Would you like to join us?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

Before Yuuri could even bring up the question again of why Victor hadn’t been there to help instead of Phichit, Victor barged into the conversation, “Perfect! And I know just the place for us to go!”

And that is how Yuuri found himself in a chauffeured SUV heading towards an unknown destination with his boyfriend, his boyfriend’s best friend and his own best friend. Yuuri just hoped whatever Victor picked was edible, he was starving.

* * *

The SUV drove for almost 30 minutes before they ended up in front of a very fancy hotel. Yuuri had no idea why Victor bothered to take them so far away for a dinner between friends, much less pick a restaurant in a four star hotel.

He drummed up the courage to ask only to have Victor shrug it off, “I wanted to indulge. After all I’m going to dinner with three medal winners.”

Yuuri rolled his eyes but that was the end of the conversation on Victor’s choice of locations. The four friends gossiped back and forth as they ordered, Phichit and Chris more than willing to share secrets about their best friends to see which could get the other to blush more. The food was delicious and Yuuri ended up eating way more than his training regimen allowed.

When the waiter came around with a cart of the most delicious looking desserts, Yuuri eyed them longingly but softly declined. Chris and Phichit both chose a small migas, a rich cake drizzled in caramel, with sugared kumquat and mandarin oranges. Victor asked for the pavolva, a huge slice of meringue topped with whipped cream, raspberry sorbet, tropical fruits and berries and finished with a thick passion fruit sauce. Yuuri tried not to stare as it was placed in front of Victor.

He took a sip of water, looking off into the room. When Yuuri turned back, he was startled to find the pavolva now sat in front of him, untouched, “Victor, you know I can’t have this.”

Victor smiled, taking a spoon and digging a bite out of the dessert, “Who says we can’t share? Half won’t be so bad. We can just add a couple minutes to our morning run.”

Victor lifted the spoon up to Yuuri’s lips, his eyes lidded, happiness emitting from every fiber of his being, “Congratulations Yuuri on your silver medal.”

Yuuri warmly looked into Victor’s eyes, pride at his accomplishment and the praise from Victor flooding through his body. He opened his mouth to take in the treat on the end of the spoon only to have something catch his attention from the corner of his eye.

“Phichit! Put the phone down now! I will not have you posting this on your social media.”

Phichit deflated, faking a pout but lowering the phone, “You’re no fun Yuuri.”

Smirking in satisfaction, Yuuri leaned in and took the bite, the smoothness enveloping his tongue in flavors. After the first taste, Yuuri picked up his own spoon, both men sharing the dessert until not a drop was left.

Victor paid the bill and the rest of the group wandered back out into the lobby slowly. Yuuri was walking with Phichit and Chris until he was pulled to a stop when Victor grabbed his wrist. The other skaters turned when Yuuri dropped away.

“Well friends, you will have to ask for a taxi to take you back to the hotel. Sorry it won’t be the nice ride we rode here in but I hadn’t planned to need it after dinner. This is where Yuuri and I will be leaving you for the night. Congrats again on your medals.”

Yuuri blinked, confusion written all over his face. _‘They weren’t going back to the hotel with Phichit and Chris?’_ The other two seemed to only take a heartbeat before they glanced at each other, giving knowing looks.

“Ahh you boys have fun,” Chris winked and blew a kiss before heading toward the doors.

Phichit had a wicked grin across his face, “Ditto. Yuuri text me! But later! Much later.” He cackled as he followed the Swiss man out the door.

Victor turned on his heels, guiding Yuuri further into the hotel. Yuuri was still trying to figure out what was happening as they waited at the elevators.

“Victor? What are we doing?”

They stepped into the elevator, Victor pushing the button for one of the top floors before he spoke, “Now that the competition is over it doesn’t matter how close we are to the arena.” He paused, eyes darting from the numbers, steadily climbing as they ascended to the upper floors, to Yuuri’s bewildered face then back again. “I arranged for us to switch to this hotel for tonight… I didn’t want to sleep alone again…”

Yuuri blinked, his heart flipping in his chest before invading Victor’s space in the spacious lift. He took a hold of the lapel of Victor’s suit jacket with one hand, the other resting firmly on his hip. Yuuri pulled him down the short distance between their height differences, his lips caressing and pushing firmly into the supple flesh. He tasted the familiarity of the pavolva as his tongue licked out to run along the edge of his lip and caught the lingering aftermath of the glass of wine Victor had with dinner.

As he deepened the kiss, he could feel the long fingers of Victor’s right hand stroking the curve of his back through the layers of his clothes. Unfortunately the ding of the elevator made them pull apart, but not before he took Victor’s hand so Yuuri could be led down the hall.

Victor pulled the key card out of his suit pocket and swiped it through the reader. A sharp click sounded and he pushed the door open to their new room. Yuuri gasped, the modern elegance of the layout drawing him in like a moth to a flame. It was decorated in rich browns and crisp whites, an entire seating area covered the entrance way. He could see a huge bathroom through double wide doors to his left, complete with a jacuzzi tub and a shower big enough to fit four adults comfortably inside.

He ignored both, kicking off his shoes before he moved further into the room. The main area was taken up mostly by the king sized bed, which at the moment looked extremely inviting when Yuuri remembered how little sleep he had in the past twenty-four hours. Instead of making a bee-line for the plush, soft looking, white sheet covered mattress, he continued past it. His eyes were locked on the floor to ceiling windows that consisted of one entire wall of their room.

The twinkling lights of Beijing danced in his eyes as Yuuri pressed a hand to the cool glass overlooking the city. It was beautiful and he took a minute just to soak it all in. He was watching the tiny cars maneuver their way through the streets when he felt Victor’s presence behind him.

“Victor, when did you do set all this up?” his voice whispered out, breath puffing out to fog against the glass.

Victor cleared his throat, a little nervous chuckle at the end, “Well you know how you had to fend for yourself with the press at the end of the competition?”

Yuuri’s head whipped around, body twisting enough to look straight at Victor but still keeping his hand on the glass. Victor sheepishly shrugged then ran his hand through his silver bangs. Yuuri’s breath hitched, “So…you’re telling me that when I was with the press, angry that you weren’t there, you were setting all this up for us?” As the words came out he finally noticed their luggage, tucked against the far wall out of the way.

Victor looked at the floor, rubbing the back of his head with his hand, “Yeah, I-hmph!”

He couldn’t finish the sentence because Yuuri had swiftly crossed the room, arms flying around his neck, hugging him flush against his body, “I’m so sorry Victor! I shouldn’t have snapped at you!”

Victor laughed, holding Yuuri tightly, “No need to apologize. I got carried away and wasn’t thinking. I should have been there with you even if I did want this for both of us.”

Yuuri felt the lump in his throat, the way his stomach did flips at the thought of Victor eagerly talking on the phone to both hotels, the car service, the restaurant, and coordinating the move of all of their clothes, packed back into their luggage and whisked away to this room to wait for them. He fought back the choked sob that wanted to tear from his throat. _‘Could this man be any more romantic?’_

Yuuri wasn’t great with words, an issue that had caused a few tense moments and arguments on more than one occasion. Even today could be blamed partially on his lack of communication, although Yuuri couldn’t really have control of that when his anxiety takes over. He wasn’t very good at actions either, not like Victor who had just made all of this possible. Sometimes he wished he could be better at both, for instance, a time like now.

He ran his fingers into Victor’s silver locks, tugging at the base, tilting Victor’s head to the left so he could have a stunning view of the pale expanse of his neck. Yuuri’s tongue darted out, delicately licking a stripe from the base of Victor’s neck, peaking out under the sharp, crisp white collared shirt, all the way up the stretched tendon.

He heard Victor’s breathe pant out and he gave a satisfied smirk. Yuuri kissed the spot right below Victor’s ear lobe, sucking the skin between his lips and was rewarded with a lingering moan. A few more laps of his tongue across the pressure point and Victor was putty in his hands, body pressed up against him.

Yuuri held on, clinging to the back of Victor’s suit jacket. The room was cool, the bite of the late fall chill and the ambient temperature making him bury into Victor’s warmth. He didn’t want to leave that warmth but there were too many layers of clothes between Victor and him.

He pulled back, Victor’s arms still circling him in comfort as he popped the buttons of the designer jacket. Victor let Yuuri do whatever he wanted and only let go of the younger man when the jacket was tugged off his shoulders. Once freed, it tumbled to pool on the floor at his feet. He cupped the side of Yuuri’s neck with delicate fingers, watching the determination in his cinnamon brown eyes, his body silhouetted against the Beijing skyline.

Yuuri reached up with steady hands, tugging the stark white shirt out of Victor’s pants, fingers going to work on the buttons. He made his way up from the bottom, loosening the tie enough to get to the last one hidden underneath. Now that Victor was on display, Yuuri reciprocated as he pulled the long sleeve shirt off that was covering too much of his own body.

Yuuri shivered as the air hit his now exposed skin. He dove into Victor, weaving his hands and arms between the loose hanging shirt and the delightfully pale skin. They held each other, chest to chest, rocking in their embrace to music only they could hear. Yuuri buried his head into the crook of Victor’s neck, breathing in deeply, smelling the lingering of the ice, the restaurant, and the last traces of Victor’s cologne that had been applied early that morning.

Silence filled the room, the hum of the city far below them barely registering to either occupant. Yuuri’s eyes drooped and he sagged a little into Victor’s arms. It had been a very long day and the lack of sleep and stress should have made him pass out on the bed by now.

Yet there was still a current coursing through his body, the thrill of his performance, the excitement of the kiss in front of all those people that left him craving something he only had thoughts of before but never acted on. He leaned back, able to take in the sight before him.

Victor, white shirt draped over pale ribs and pecs, toned from years on the ice. His silver bangs cascading over one of his ocean eyes, the other staring at him, swirling blue flames lighting a fire in his gut every time that gaze fell on him.

Yuuri lunged forward, capturing the man’s lips, trying desperately to convey everything he felt for Victor into that one moment. Over the months they had been together, Victor’s feelings and his own were like a mirror and he would take every chance he could get to prove that.

He pushed into Victor, rolling his hips, and the older man reciprocated right back causing both to exhale heavily through their noses with their mouths already so preoccupied. Victor leaned into Yuuri, making him take a step back to maintain his balance. Hands danced over him, one kneading into the edge of his shoulder blade and the other resting firmly at the base of his spine.

Yuuri had to take another step away as Victor pushed forward again, he could feel coldness radiating towards his exposed back from the glass he was mere inches away from. His skin rippled, flinching away from the chill and clawing towards the furnace of Victor’s body in front of him.

The craving from before returned full force as he thought about the floor to ceiling windows behind him, their bodies on display for any who could see. Granted, they were so high up he doubted there was any risk at all. It was just the thought that sparked the desire inside, the one that he was so curious about, the one that he had been too afraid to ask for even though Victor stated on multiple occasions that he would be more than happy to have Yuuri give in to his curiosity.

Before he even realized he did it, Yuuri held onto Victor tight as he pivoted on the balls of his feet, lifting the man far enough off the ground to make sure he could do nothing but hold on as Yuuri spun them around and pressed Victor into the glass. Victor sucked in a startled breath as the cold seeped through his thin white dress shirt. He couldn’t even catch that breath before Yuuri grabbed onto the back of his thighs, hitching him up the glass. Victor yelped, his eyes wide in shock as he wrapped his legs around Yuuri’s waist and his arms around his neck.

Yuuri used the surface to help him with Victor’s weight, pushing him into it as he leaned in to nibble on the shoulder that was now exposed from the swift actions. Victor moaned, heat and fire pooling in his groin as Yuuri was now slotted between his legs and his lips were exploring his body.

“Oh god Yuuri that was so hot,” his eyes fluttered as he felt Yuuri lap at his collarbone.

Yuuri blushed, his nerves faltering for only a heartbeat until he shifted his weight and felt Victor’s hard bulge against his own through the two layers of pants. He couldn’t stop the tiny jerks of his hips as he thought of exactly where he was right now and what could happen if this continued. Yuuri wanted this to continue, to try this, to give this to Victor, one more thing he had never given to anyone else in his entire life.

He growled, grinding his hips forward and up into Victor’s body trapped between him and the glass. Victor groaned, pushing right back, his legs wrapping in a vice grip around Yuuri’s waist as his weight and gravity let him sink further onto Yuuri’s crotch.

The filter on Yuuri’s mouth seemed to come undone as they rubbed unhurriedly against each other, “Anyone could see us right now Vitya, could see me pressing you against this glass, ready to have my way with you,” he accented his words at the end with a hard suck to the side of Victor’s neck.

Victor whined, hips bucking not only from the lips devouring his neck but from the words that came so rarely and often needed to be coaxed out of the normally quieter man. Yuuri wanted to kiss everywhere, touch everywhere. His mouth trailed along Victor’s chest, kissing from shoulder to shoulder, from his neck to his nipples. He swirled his tongue around one, eliciting a groan from the man in his arms.

Yuuri wanted to touch, to taste, but right now he could do only one as his arms were preoccupied with holding Victor up. He realized this may not have been the best decision in order to allow things to move forward. They were still half clothed, and from this position, would only get off with continued friction. It wasn’t how Yuuri saw the evening going.

He whined in the back of his throat because he knew he would have to give up the heat of Victor’s body, the feel of their arousals trapped between them. He panted against Victor’s neck, willing his hips to slow down their involuntary bucking into the other man.

Victor’s fingers tangled in his hair, pleading for Yuuri to continue to worship his body with his mouth. Instead Yuuri pulled back, lowering Victor’s shaky legs to the ground and not letting go until he was sure that he could stand. Victor clung to him like an octopus, his head tilting to the side, silently asking if everything was ok.

Yuuri smiled, cupping his chin in the palm of his hand to plant a butterfly kiss across Victor’s lips, “Let’s take a shower, I didn’t have one after the skate before you whisked us off.”

He took the silken, expensive fabric of Victor’s tie into his hand, tugging gently, drawing them both toward the enormous bathroom. Victor smirked, “Oh! Shower sex, how kinky my Yuuri.”

Yuuri’s face lit up in a flush, “I-I didn’t say we would be doing that. I need a shower because I’m sweaty.”

“Right. Right. Just like how you needed to see me silhouetted against the Beijing skyline and the only way to do that is to shove me up against the glass,” Victor teased.

Yuuri rolled his eyes, letting the man go as he reached over to turn on the shower. He was happy to see the multiple shower heads, flicking through the options until he found the one that cascaded from the ceiling like rain. “Just strip already Vitya and get in the shower.”

“Yuuri!” the man turned to see what had caught Victor’s attention as he tested the water temperature, “Look! They have all kinds of oils and bubbles for the tub! We could take a long soak just like the hot springs!”

Yuuri smiled fondly as Victor picked through the different bottles, eyes alight like a kid in a candy store. It was a part of Victor that others rarely saw, one filled with child-like happiness at even the smallest things. He strode over to the man, fingers tracing up the curve of the man’s spine, gaining Victor’s attention away from the bath products.

“Maybe later Vitya,” Yuuri played with the ends of the crumpled, loose dress shirt before moving to the man’s shoulders and dragging it off his arms to fall on the floor. He took Victor’s tie in hand again, wrapping his fist around it and jerking it harshly, “But for now, I’m not done with you yet.”

Victor’s eyes dilated, his lips parting, a sharp intake of air passing through them. Yuuri dragged the hand still damp from testing the water through his hair, the gel from his skate helping to keep it slicked back from his face. Victor was frozen, watching Yuuri shimmy out of his workout pant and boxers, leaving him naked in front of Victor’s wandering eyes.

Folding his glasses on the sink counter, he smirked over his shoulder as he opened the glass door to the shower, “You coming or are you planning on just standing there?”

Victor jolted, realizing he hadn’t moved. His fingers fumbled for his belt, unclasping it as he yanked both the pants and underwear down. He almost tripped as the material got tangled around his feet. Finally freed, he watched Yuuri’s backside through the glass that was already starting to fog up, water cascading across his shoulders, the length of his spine, over his ass and down his gorgeous thighs.

He almost forgot to remove the tie before opening the door and joining Yuuri under the refreshingly warm water. Victor immediately wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s stomach, body flush against the other, his half hard erection more than obvious to Yuuri.

“Impatient,” Yuuri murmured turning in Victor’s embrace.

Once again, Victor pressed forward, making Yuuri take a step backwards as their lips met. Yuuri grabbed Victor’s hips, stepping into his space and making Victor move back. He broke the kiss, resting his head on Victor’s shoulder as his hands wandered back to Victor’s ass, cupping the perfectly round globes.

Victor hummed in appreciation, fingers massaging Yuuri’s shoulder blades. Yuuri took a shaky breath, “Wash me?”

Victor was more than happy to follow that request. He reached over to grab the soap and cloth, cleaning whatever he could reach with Yuuri still in his arms. Victor used the shampoo to lather up Yuuri’s hair, fingers massaging into his scalp. Yuuri leaned back, spine arching in a curve as he allowed the water to rain down on his face as Victor used his hands to rinse it. The entire time Yuuri never took his hands off of Victor’s ass.

“Moya lyubov… you’ll have to let go if you want me to clean everywhere,” Yuuri just hummed, nuzzling into Victor’s neck. Victor paused, “Yuuri? You are tired aren’t you? Maybe we should get out and sleep. You had a long day with little rest.”

Yuuri was tired, he couldn’t deny that, but it was not the reason he was quiet. He was anxious for the next step, the one he knew he needed to take. _‘What if Victor really didn’t want to do it? What if he wasn’t good at it? What if this caused them to take a step back in their relationship because of something he did?’_

He sighed. If he didn’t take a risk, he would never know. He straightened his shoulders, tongue darting out to lap up the drops of water making their way down Victor’s neck. Yuuri gained courage from the mewl of excitement that escaped from Victor’s mouth. His hand reached back further and he rubbed his fingers against Victor’s opening.

The man in his arms froze and a split second later so did Yuuri. He didn’t remove his hands from Victor’s backside but he did stop touching him as he pulled far enough away to see what expression was on Victor’s face. Yuuri feared seeing anger, rejection, disappointment, or a number of other emotions that his anxiety decided to conjurer up. The look he received was the one he knew in his heart Victor would give even if his head drowned it out.

Victor’s ocean eyes sparked, excitement and longing radiating from every pore. Yuuri still had to voice his concerns, had to validate what his saw. He needed to make sure this wouldn’t cause anything negative to happen between them.

“Is it ok, Victor? Do you really want to? I won’t if you aren’t interested. We can do it the way we always have. I just don’t want –“

Victor silenced his rambling with a gentle thumb pressed over his lips, his voice wispy, “It is more than ok Yuuri. I want to. With you.”

Yuuri stared wide eyed a split second longer, before detangling himself in a fidgety mess, groping at air as he tried to find the handle to the door behind him while still keeping his eyes locked on Victor, “W-Wait here. I’ll be right back.”

Victor stifled a laugh as Yuuri stumbled out the shower door, not bothering to towel off, slipping a bit on the fancy tile in his wet feet as he streaked into the bedroom. He sifted through his bag looking for the bottle of lube he knew he had packed. Growling, he almost upturned the whole thing in his desperation before he felt the bottle graze his fingers.

Latching onto it, he jogged back into the bathroom. Even through the slightly foggy glass Victor still took his breath away. The man was currently rinsing off some suds under the shower heads. Yuuri’s reentry into the space caused Victor to give him his undivided attention.

“Sorry, had to get…” Yuuri fiddled with the bottle in his hand, clearing his throat, eyes darting to his feet before squaring his shoulders in determination, “I’ve never done this before. You have always made me feel comfortable, safe, and I trust you. I promise to do the same… you’ll help with that right?”

Victor smiled warmly at Yuuri, “Of course my love.” He wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s neck, lightly grazing their foreheads together, “Don’t think. Feel. Like you do every time you perform Eros. Like you did minutes ago when you lifted me up and shoved me against the window.”

Yuuri’s eyes lidded and he lunged forward to claim Victor’s mouth. Victor followed Yuuri’s lead, letting the younger man thrust his tongue deep inside his mouth. Yuuri wasted no time popping the cap on the lube, the sound echoing above the water as it bounced off the tiled shower walls.

He couldn’t see what he was doing, his arms wrapped around Victor and still sucking on Victor’s tongue. Luckily, he didn’t need to as he squirted the lube on to his fingers, tossing the container to the corner. Yuuri paused long enough to see the lust in Victor’s eyes and regain some air before he dove back in to reclaim his lips, his fingers spread between Victor’s cheeks, circling his entrance.

Victor gasped against his mouth at the touch, his hips popping out to receive more of that feeling. Yuuri teased him, drawing the pad of his middle finger over the sensitive skin. Victor panted in anticipation, “Yuuri… mmmm…”

When Yuuri felt Victor relax against him, he slipped his finger inside. Victor groaned, slumping against Yuuri’s body, clawing at his back as he wrapped his arms tightly around him. His finger was so warm inside of Victor and imagining what it would feel like to be buried fully in the man was sending all of his blood straight to his crotch.

As he started to prepare Victor, finger thrusting in and out before adding a second digit, Yuuri craved more of the man currently encased in his arms. He pressed his body flush against Victor, he wanted to feel every hard muscle enveloped in soft skin.

Yuuri grabbed the back of Victor’s leg with his free hand, bringing it up to wrap around his waist. It gave him more access as he added a third finger. Victor moaned, his head lulling to the side to rest on Yuuri’s shoulder. It gave him perfect access to Victor’s shoulder and he took the initiative to suck on the wet slicked flesh, nibbling and tasting.

He curled his fingers, trying to find the spot Victor always did to make his vision swim. Yuuri knew he found it as Victor’s back arched, head whipping up as he let out a strangled gasp. He caressed the spot, watching Victor’s eyelashes flutter, his chest rise and fall with deep shuttering breaths.

He was the one making Victor feel like this. It was empowering to watch the other man fall apart from his touch. Yuuri wanted Victor to come undone, to give him the same experience Yuuri felt every time Victor made love to him.

He didn’t realize his hips were now twitching with the same rhythm of his fingers thrusting into Victor or that he had increased the pace of his movements until Victor spoke, “Y-Yuuri… I want you… if you don’t stop… I’m gonna…”

Yuuri stilled his movements and Victor sighed in the relief that he wasn’t hovering on the edge anymore but whined because he desperately wanted to tumble right over it. Victor would love to have this last all night with Yuuri taking him on every surface of the hotel room but he knew that just wasn’t possible. Yuuri had to be exhausted and Victor would be happy with whatever Yuuri was able to give. However, he was so pent up now for the promise of Yuuri being buried inside of him that he was afraid if they dragged this on for too long he may only get fingers and a hand tonight.

Yuuri removed his fingers slowly, releasing Victor’s leg as well before cupping Victor’s face in his clean hand, “I think you are ready.”

The tone made it clear Yuuri wanted a confirmation from Victor, just to be sure. Victor swallowed thickly, nodding his head up and down as his heart pounded in his chest. Yuuri turned off the water, grabbed the bottle of lube then led Victor out of the shower. They both toweled off quickly before Yuuri pulled Victor back into the main room, leading him to the bed.

Victor took a few pillows from the top of the bed before laying down on his stomach, one clutched to his chest and the other waiting for Yuuri to position. Yuuri took in the sight and pursed his lips. It did not go unnoticed by Victor.

“What’s wrong darling?”

Yuuri shuffled his feet, running his fingers through his still damp hair, slicking it back from his face. He tried not to frown but it was a losing battle, “I just… I was hoping… This is what you want? Do you want to do it like this?”

Victor’s brows furrowed, unsure why Yuuri looked disappointed. He shrugged, “Frankly I don’t care how we do it, I just want to feel you inside me. I only chose this because it will be easier on you. I know you are tired.”

Yuuri’s eyes softened and his lips upturned just a bit on the edges, “Thank you for thinking of me Vitya, but I really want to be able to see you...”

Quiet laughter bubbled out of Victor as he rolled over, getting to his knees and placing both his hands on the sides of Yuuri’s face, “That sounds wonderful.”

Yuuri tossed the lube container to the bed as Victor laid back down, this time facing Yuuri. He licked his lips at the sight of the man stretched out on the king sized mattress, pale skin surrounded by brilliant white sheets. Just as he was about to crawl onto the bed, Victor’s eyes sparkled and he sat bolt upright, startling Yuuri.

“Yuuri! I have an idea!” Victor gave him the biggest, brightest puppy dog eyes, “Would you do me a favor?”

Yuuri wasn’t sure if he should laugh or be concerned, “Uhhh sure. If I can.”

Victor rested back into the sheets, silver hair splayed on the pillow he had been clutching to his chest earlier. His eyes focused seductively on Yuuri, fingers trailing down his stomach in feather light touches to rest around the base of his half hard cock, “Would you mind wearing your silver medal while you fuck me?”

Yuuri forgot how to breathe. ‘ _Air? Who needed air? God, how can this man be so drop dead sexy all the time?’_ He did not know how long he stared, “I think I can do that.” Yuuri winced as his voice was shaky and too high pitched in his own ears.

He spun on his heels, stiffly striding to his bag to sift through the pocket and reveal the shiny medal. His fingers brushed against something else and he ripped one off to take with him as well. Yuuri headed back to the bed where Victor was waiting patiently before slipping the silky ribbon around his neck, the weight and coolness of the medal resting against his skin.

Victor hummed in appreciation, “Perfect,” he said before his eyes flickered to Yuuri’s hand. It was Victor’s turn to have a frown on his face, “Yuuri? Why do you have that?”

Yuuri was confused for a second before he realized Victor was talking about the condom package he had in his hand, “Oh. I… uhh… thought maybe you would want me to have it? I mean we discussed this for me but I didn’t…”

Victor patted the bed and Yuuri followed the request, laying down next to him. The condom package was plucked from Yuuri’s fingers and tossed somewhere into the spacious room over Victor’s shoulder, “Never between us Yurri. No matter what we do. We already know that we are both safe to have sex this way. We don’t need it.”

Yuuri smiled, trailing fingers over Victor’s side to rest on his hip, his throat too tight with emotions to form words. Victor gives Yuuri a puzzled look, “Why do you even have those anyway? We took all the necessary steps before we even did anything the first time.”

Yuuri’s face flushed bright red, his fingers twitching across Victor’s skin, “…Well I didn’t know… when we started dating… what could potentially happen so I wanted to be prepared… in case you know…”

Victor puffed out his chest, smile lighting up his face, “My Yuuri was thinking about sex with me before we even started talking about it! Naughty little kotyonok!”

Yuuri’s grip tightened on Victor’s hip and he rolled with him, pressing Victor down into the sheets as he hovered over him. His other hand grabbed Victor’s wrist, placing it over his head and pinning him underneath his body. Yuuri sighed out softly, staring into Victor’s eyes, “How could I not think of it? You are beautiful in every way possible Vitya.”

Victor gasped as Yuuri planted his lips on Victor’s nipple and sucked hard. He bucked his hips up, feeling Yuuri’s hardness coming to life between his legs. Spreading his legs wider, Victor used his feet for leverage on the bed as he rolled his hips seductively against Yuuri.

Letting go of Victor’s abused nipple, Yuuri arched his back, gasping into the room as he matched Victor’s movements with his own. Eyes he didn’t know he had closed, snapped open when Victor grabbed the heavy medal dangling from his neck and tugged.

Victor used the medal to pull Yuuri into a heated kiss, before whispering into his mouth, “I believe you have made me promises tonight with your words and your body. I think it’s time for the silver medalist to claim his reward.”

Yuuri growled, locking his lips with Victor’s as he scrambled blindly for the bottle of lube. Once his fingers grasped the container, he pulled back, popping the top and spreading lube on his fingers. He immediately thrust two into Victor. The man below him howled as Yuuri curled the digit and rubbed against the spot inside him.

“Yuuri… Yuuri…” his keening moan wailed into the room, “You have already prepared me. I need you. Please.”

Yuuri preened at the way his fingers were making Victor fall apart in his arms. He added a third finger, watching as Victor squirmed in the soft sheet, his cock leaking precum and sitting stiffly against Victor’s abdomen. Victor panted, chest heaving as Yuuri thrust his fingers slowly into his heat. Victor was more than ready but Yuuri was drowning in the sounds tumbling from Victor’s lips, needy and pleading, all for Yuuri’s ears alone.

Victor scrambled at Yuuri’s chest, clawing, as his hips started rocking into the pressure, searching for more. Yuuri pulled out his fingers, Victor whining at the loss as he tried to catch his breath. He distracted himself from the arousing view of Victor’s body covered in a soft rosy flush from face to chest by reaching for the bottle again, slicking his dick in the lubrication.

Victor watched Yuuri prepare, eyes lidded with lust. After a few strokes, Yuuri took Victor in his arms, pulling them both up into a sitting position. He let his legs fall open on the bed, sitting Victor into his lap and guiding the man to wrap his legs around his waist.

Yuuri nuzzled into Vcitor’s neck, breathing in the mix of the shower, sweat, and sex radiating off the man in his arms. _‘Don’t think. Just feel. Victor trusts him. They both want this.’_ He took a steadying breath before lifting Victor up to guide his entrance towards his cock.

Victor’s breathing picked up, heart hammering in his chest as Yuuri pressed against him. He relaxed his body, allowing gravity to sink him down onto the hard shaft. Yuuri groaned as Victor’s heat encased the head of his dick. He trembled, sensations igniting every nerve ending.

Yuuri fought the urge to buck up into the velvety sheath that was slowly surrounding his engorged flesh. Hands twitched, desperate to take hold of Victor’s hips and force him down so that he would be completely encased and Victor would be filled with all Yuuri had to give.

Yuuri took a shaky gasp as Victor groaned, his insides pulsing against the intrusion. It wasn’t until Victor sat fully in his lap, completely joined together, that Yuuri took a steadying lungful of air. Both men held onto each other tightly, clinging like they were each a lifeline and if they let go they would be lost.

Victor whined, kissing Yuuri’s temple just along the hairline, his hot pants swaying the fringe of ebony bangs across his forehead, “Don’t move yet… it has been awhile since I’ve done this. I think I got a little too excited.”

Victor chuckled lightly at his own confession, the vibrations causing Yuuri to squint his eyes, turning his face away from the perfection of the man sitting on him, fingers digging into the muscles of Victor’s back. He couldn’t form words, in Japanese or English, but that didn’t stop his thoughts. _‘Victor wasn’t the only one who had gotten too excited. Gods! Is this how it always feels? How does Victor not lose control when they have done this so many times?’_

As he shook gently against Victor, Yuuri realized that maybe he was more tired than he had let on. It was probably one of the reason he was having such a difficult time focusing and why he felt pushed to the edge so fast. He trailed his fingers down Victor’s spine, delighting in the little sounds that Victor graced him with.

Yuuri was not going to let his anxiety induced lack of sleep ruin this moment. He had to take care of Victor like the man always did for him. His hand wandered down the dip in Victor’s spine, brushing delicately over the pert, round ass cheeks. Victor’s breath hitched and he involuntarily twitched in Yuuri’s lap, rocking his hips up and forward into his chest.

Both let out a groan, the movement causing Yuuri to shift inside, rubbing against Victor’s tight walls. It was like the flood gates opening, neither could hold back now that they had moved. Victor rolled his hips, head tipping backward, eyes tightly shut as he pulsed against Yuuri’s shaft.

Yuuri huffed out ragged breaths, holding himself back from moving except for the tiny thrusts he just couldn’t will his body to stop. He grabbed handfuls of Victor’s ass, pulling the cheeks apart and trying to get him even closer.

Victor moaned into the room and it had to be one of the best things Yuuri heard in his entire life. He grunted, lips latching on to Victor’s shoulder and sucking hard. Victor convulsed in his arms, grinding down onto his lap. Yuuri was equal parts loving and hating his decision to put Victor in this position. On the one side, it felt amazing with Victor writhing against him, body bouncing up and down as he continued to take Yuuri within his body. However, on the other side, Yuuri couldn’t do much more than lightly thrust, he had no leverage, every cell in his body screaming to snap his hips and pound into the tightness enveloping him.

By now, Victor was a mess, his silver hair plastered to his forehead with a sheen of sweat, whispered praises slipping in between gasping breaths, needy whines, and loud satisfying moans. The medal around Yuuri’s neck was no longer cool to the touch. It was a searing brand against both of their chests, embracing the heat radiating from both of their bodies, combining into one fiery symbol of their passion.

Yuuri cradled his hips as he let Victor lean back away from him, allowing the man to position himself with his upper body weight supported on the mattress by one arm. The cool air of the room danced across their now separated damp skin. Yuuri shivered slightly at the loss of warmth but allowed Victor to chase what he needed as the man experimentally rolled his hips at the new angle.

Victor cried out into the room, his thighs squeezing Yuuri’s sides as Yuuri felt the head of his cock press against Victor’s prostate. He guided Victor’s hips to continually hit the spot that made such delicious noises escape Victor’s lips. Yuuri’s hips and thighs quivered with the urge to drive deeper, feel more of Victor.

He couldn’t get the proper leverage so he did the next best thing. Yuuri gripped Victor’s hips, right above the dip of his hipbones and pulled the man down onto his lap roughly. Victor moaned lewdly into the room, “Yuuri, again!”

He didn’t stop, forcing Victor down onto him. Victor willingly followed every push and pull, with Yuuri in full command of his body. Yuuri eased up on his grip, one hand caressing Victor’s gorgeous thigh and the other to take Victor’s erection.

Victor jerked at the touch to his neglected manhood, his breathing becoming erratic as he lost himself to the pleasure. He rocked hard on Yuuri’s lap, all sense of a rhythm was long gone. Yuuri bit his own lip, trying desperately to hold on, not wanting to finish before he satisfied Victor.

Victor bucked his hips forward into Yuuri’s hand then slammed back down onto his lap. It took only a few more strokes and a twist of Yuuri’s wrist to have Victor arch over him, back bowed and head tipped back as he came against Yuuri’s stomach. He had to use both arms to keep himself from falling back onto the bed, his body still pulsing as he rode out the intense sensations crashing over him.

“Yuuri…” Victor exhaled shakily into the air, “Wow… your stamina... I can’t believe you’ve barely slept, skated an amazing free skate while physically and mentally exhausted and yet you still have this much control.”

Yuuri blushed which caused Victor to laugh considering his words were nothing compared to the fact that Yuuri’s cock was currently buried, rock hard, inside of Victor. He wished his stamina was as good as Victor boasted so he could make love to him all night long, but Yuuri could feel himself getting tired, not sure if he even had enough left to finish himself off.

Yuuri held onto Victor with one arm, rising up off the mattress with the other to tuck his legs under himself and balance his weight on his knees. Victor whined in his ear as his shifting causes him to overstimulate every place inside that Yuuri was touching.

Victor was now splayed across the bed underneath Yuuri, legs spread wide to accommodate everything Yuuri had, “Come on Yuuri. Take what you need. I want to make you feel good.”

Yuuri groaned at the words, placing a gently kiss across Victor’s lips. Tentatively, he thrust into Victor, finally able to get the leverage to move the way his body had been dying to do. Victor clutched onto his shoulders, fingers digging into the flesh as he whined in the back of his throat.

He was emboldened by Victor’s sounds, increasing his pace, grunting as he bottomed out every time, hips slapping into thighs and filling the room with noise. His arms and legs were starting to shake, muscles protesting to his long and grueling day as he rutted into Victor.

Yuuri slowed, rolling his hips in slow circles. Victor moaned quietly, eyes darting from Yuuri’s face to the medal, dangling and shimmering in the twinkling lights of the city as it rocked like a pendulum in the air between their bodies.

“Vitya… I’m so glad you showed up in the onsen all those months ago… anata wa watashi no sora hoshi desu… ”

Victor choked on the lump in his throat, eyes sparkling before he gasped out, too spent from earlier to cause any more of a mess but trembling as pleasure coursed through his body. Yuuri leaned over to kiss him through it, soft and supple in its quiet reverence of Victor.

He cradled the back of Victor’s head, sweet and gentle as he increased the speed of his thrusts. Yuuri didn’t know how Victor could be so loose and yet tight at the same time but the man’s body was giving him no resistance. Groaning, he jerked his hips hard, burying himself deeper over and over until finally he cried out into the room as he released inside of Victor.

Yuuri collapsed in an unceremonious heap on top of Victor’s chest, his own rising and falling heavily. Victor murmured soothing words, stroking his hands through his hair and occasionally kissing the top of his head.

As he laid there, wanting nothing more than to fall asleep in Victor’s arms, he was surprised his anxiety hadn’t crept up on him during the height of their lovemaking. New or uncertain things always had a tendency to increase his panic. Yuuri was fine because he had Victor. Victor, who took all the flaws and didn’t care that sometimes he was a complete wreck. Victor, who would stand by him, believe in him.

“Moya lyubov, don’t fall asleep on me yet. Let’s clean up first so it isn’t uncomfortable tomorrow morning.”

Yuuri realized he was still deep inside of Victor, evidence of the man’s pleasure now sticky between their chests. He should have been up, giving Victor the aftercare he deserved. Yuuri flushed as he slowly pulled himself out, “I’m sorry Victor! My tiredness is no excuse.”

Victor just chuckled, “Too many apologies tonight for stuff either out of your control or not even your fault. No more ok?”

Yuuri blinked at Victor as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He gave a curt nod of his head to show his acceptance before wobbling to his feet, he really was rather exhausted now. Yuuri stumbled into the bathroom door frame before he noticed that Victor was right next to him, a steadying hand on his elbow.

Before Yuuri could argue about Victor joining him instead of waiting in bed, the man steered him into the bathroom, “Seems a shame to stay out there when this shower is so amazing. I really want to try it again.”

Yuuri could tell Victor was attempting to appease him and it worked, weariness preventing him from arguing. They both hopped into the shower after Victor removed Yuuri’s medal, placing it gently on the counter. Yuuri cleaned Victor through his weak protests of it being ok if Yuuri was too tired. He saw the light tinge of red to Victor’s cheeks and the sparkle in his eyes, betraying that he was more than thrilled with Yuuri’s dedication to taking care of him after sex.

It wasn’t long before they finished and made their way back to the bed, throwing off the ruined top cover and laying beneath the thick, expensive sheet. Yuuri tangled his legs with Victor’s, the length of him flush against Victor’s torso, body heat seeping into his skin, into his bones.

Victor broke the silence with a whispered question to the top of his head, “So how was your first time topping?”

Yuuri gave a big yawn before answering, “Mmmmm, was wonderful… but…”

“But?”

He was having a hard time focusing, eyelids drooping, speech slurred and gravely, “Prefer bottom,”

Victor’s lip quirked up in a little half smile, “Oh? And why is that?”

Yuuri barely got the words past his lips, mumbling so much it was almost incoherent, “Top is too much work…”

Victor stifled a laugh, ready to rib his lover for his blunt, sleepy answer, “Awww my Yuuri, god of stamina, finds it too difficult to make love to his boyfriend. I’m wounded.”

Yuuri jerked his head up, blushing, his brow furrowed with worry, “That’s not what I meant! I said that wrong. I-I may have been more exhausted than I let on,” Victor hummed in agreement to his words. “Next time I should make sure I’m not so tired. Other than that, I prefer bottom because…” Yuuri blushed fire red, turning his head into Victor’s neck, “… I like you inside me. Filling me. Is it ok to have a preference?”

Victor cooed happily, “Having a preference doesn’t mean we can’t switch, we both seemed to enjoy it, da?”

Yuuri's eyes sparkled as he nodded enthusiastically. Victor brushed his fingers down the arm Yuuri was resting across his chest, lifting the hand to his lips to place a kiss on Yuuri’s knuckles. Yuuri sighed out in contentment against Victor’s neck, lips pressing delicately against his pulse point as Victor embraced him tighter. It only took a minute before Yuuri fell asleep in Victor’s arms. Victor watched him sleep, illuminated by the city lights, making the natural color of Yuuri's skin glow as he wondered how he ever got so lucky.

* * *

Yuuri woke to both warmth against his chest and his back. He opened his eyes to the glow of the sun lighting up the room from the windows he had pressed Victor against last night and the pale chest he was currently snuggled up into.

“Morning,”

Yuuri’s gaze turned upwards and he was blinded by something even brighter than his surroundings. It was Victor’s smile. He smiled back, brown eyes with flakes of gold taking in the sight of his boyfriend just waiting to greet him. Yuuri cuddled even closer, leg locking around Victor’s thigh.

“Good morning Vitya. Have you been up long?”

Victor played with Yuuri’s fingers that were currently splayed across his chest, “No not long. You were so tired yesterday, I didn’t have the heart to wake you. Besides we have nowhere to be this morning, so we can indulge a little.” Yuuri hummed in response, reciprocating Victor’s touches with his own fingers. “I thought we could have a late breakfast, do some sightseeing, maybe even meet up with Chris and Phichit.”

“Great ideas… but before we do…,” Yuuri shifted in the sheets, climbing on top of Victor, straddling his hips, “I believe we had a friendly competition at the rink yesterday.” He brushed Victor’s hair back as he leaned further down into him, “If I recall, it was who could get who ‘off ‘more. So far I’m winning and I think I’m ready to increase my lead with round two.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo mean of me to drop that floofy fluff flashback only to follow up with angst central XD Kind of a tease with that couch scene wasn’t I? You all were expecting smut there too, am I right??? XD Sorry I just really wanted the FEELS for that part LOL
> 
> Hopefully the end smut makes up for it! ^_^
> 
> So this was probably the last of the flashbacks… maybe lol. Which potentially means the chapters will be shorter. Which could mean more frequent updates hopefully ^_^
> 
> Then again I could just end up writing 15k words worth of present stuff/smut *shrugs* I go where my muse takes me!
> 
> moya lyubov - my love  
> Dorogoy - darling  
> Kotyonok - kitten  
> anata wa watashi no sora hoshi desu - you are the stars in my sky (in Japanese… I hope lol)
> 
> Victuuri for life!


End file.
